A Marriage of Inconvenience
by Pandansca
Summary: Ignis thought he would emerge as a Beta, just like the rest of his family. But in a bruising turn of events, he discovers he is actually an Omega! In order to continue his role as Adviser, Ignis hides this fact and does whatever he can to throw anyone off his scent. But once Regis discovers his secret, he is forced into a marriage that could save his career. But... Gladio!
1. Chapter 1

"…_**When did you first notice that you weren't really a Beta…?"**_

Ignis stood in the hallway by his school's infirmary; ramrod straight, silently and dutifully, as the other children from his class chattered, whispered, and giggled all around him despite the occasional reprimand from their teacher. There wasn't much the poor omega man could do about it though. It was to be expected. After all, today was the day everyone in his grade would be tested to determine their subgender. It was an occasion that always spurred the rowdy tendencies in groups of schoolchildren. Yet Ignis, always the prime example of order and obedience, stayed silent and still off to the side and at the very end of the long line. His eyes looked past the disorder in the line ahead of him, locked solely on the infirmary door that would open and close every few minutes, signaling that he was one person closer to his own turn.

It was that time of the year where all children about to move on from elementary school to their middle school years got tested to see what they would become in their future; what their fate in life was. A time when they were finally old enough, right on the cusp of their puberty, their bodies preparing them for what life had in store and all of the biological traits that would come with them. Class by class, everyone in his grade lined up outside the infirmary, awaiting to be seen by a specialist doctor from one of the city's top hospitals. A professional who would visit the schools and examine them personally before sending off their results in a sealed envelope for the children to open alongside their parents or guardians. Ignis' class was the last one on that list.

"_**You're asking when I **_**truly**_** knew…?"**_

"I wonder what I'll be?"

"I bet you're an omega. You have the weakest marks in gym."

"Hey! That's just a mean and outdated stereotype! Omegas can be good at sports, too!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"And what about you, huh? You'll probably be an alpha. Your head's big enough for it…"

"You take that back! Weren't you the one going on about _stereotypes_ earlier?!"

"Both of you, stop it! Who cares what you'll be? This doesn't change anything."

"Psh. You sound like a beta… Only _they_ wouldn't care about their subgender…"

"Hey! That's not fair! I want lots of children someday, you know! Calling me a Beta is so mean! You _know_ they have a hard time with that!"

"Students, _please_, settle down before I call your parents up here!"

Ignis blocked out the conversations and his teacher's frantic shushing and focused on keeping his scowl mostly inward. In their excitement, one of his classmates bumped into him and mumbled a half-hearted apology before returning to his place.

He hated the loudness of it all; the incessant, unending chatter that prevented him from hearing his own thoughts inside of his head. The bombarding of loud smells lingering in the halls and now, thanks to that _other_ kid, himself. A mix of countless Alpha, Omega, and the muted Beta scents that hung in the air from the school staff and visitors that made him almost dizzy trying to decipher. Passing the time, he pulled a book from his satchel, opening it to his place marker.

To him, this was all a formality. A mere '_trial for appearances' sake_', as his uncle had described it. Ignis knew what he was going to be. His entire family, ever since six hundred years ago, had ended up being _strictly_ Beta. They had been born Betas, lived as Betas, mated other Betas, and bred even more Betas. There couldn't be the possibility of the other subgender without it somewhere rather recent in his family line. Ignis, himself, would be no different. He was sure of it. There was no reason to think otherwise.

"_**Yeah. Not from some official documentation handed to you from a hospital, but **_**you**_**… When did **_**you**_** just know, deep down?"**_

Ignis came from a long line of servitude; _specifically_ for royalty. Although there _was_ an odd cousin or so who had ending up assisting other, lesser nobility somewhere... Perhaps even a rare doctor or psychiatrist in the late past. As it just so happened, in only a short month Ignis himself would finally be leaving Tenebrae, his family, and his other classmates in order to continue his training- and his _job_\- formally, in Insomnia. And only at the young age of twelve.

Ever since he was just a toddler, there was always something special about him. It had always seemed like Ignis was simply _born_ to advise and teach. To walk amongst royalty; more so than most others from his lineage and in his ancestry. He was a fast learner, self-ambitious, held himself accountable for all things, and overall had a sense of pride and duty that most people _wished_ they had at that age, causing him to act far beyond his young years. Due to all of this it was only _natural _that he'd been hand-selected by King Regis himself and sent away ahead of his time to fulfill his dream.

And _Gods_, did he dream…

He was blessed, truly. _Relieved_, honestly. Positions such as those were jobs _exclusively_ for men and women with the secondary gender of Beta. Betas were best suited for things and situations that required a level head and neutral disposition. People not easily swayed by silly things such as power and status and not being easily influenced by the '_greater'_ or '_lesser'_ sex's appeal. The definition fit the young boy to a tee. He was _happy_ to never have to worry about his fate. Amongst royal advisors, Betas were often also doctors, therapists, and other such relative things.

His Aunt and Uncle, proud as could be and bragging to everyone they knew, had already packed up most of his things and got his passport all sorted out. The overseas tickets were already purchased, sitting on the top of his desk at home all nice and neat. All he needed was an official document stating his Beta status and he was in; the first ever person to gain the position of '_Royal Advisor_' before even hitting his adolescence as _well _as the first person to be assigned the role of '_Royal Advisor_' when his charge-to-be had yet to grow into his secondary gender or official title as well.

The youngest assigned Royal Advisor in _history_, and to one of the princes from one of the most powerful nations in all of Eos as well.

From what Ignis had heard, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum was only a few short years younger than himself. Nine and a half years old, to be exact. It was unheard of, and the news spread like wildfire throughout Tenebrae. His face was in every paper, as were his Aunt and Uncle's. _Everyone_ was talking about them, it seemed. He had brought honor to Tenebrae as well as the Scientia name like no other job or title one of his previous family members ever could.

But… There was a downside…

"Hey… What do you suppose _Ignis_ over there will be…?"

"Oh, _him_? Mr. Know-It-All _Scientia_?"

"Yeah, the goody two-shoes…"

"_Beta_, clearly... Look at him! He couldn't care less about the rest of us! It's like he's in a whole other world!"

"…Didn't you know? They say he comes from a long line of Betas… so you're probably right."

"I hear that he's being sent to Insomnia after the semester ends. Supposed to be the advisor of the next king."

"_What_?! But- Isn't the prince, like, _super _young?! He's only a kid…"

"Um- who are you calling a kid? _You're_ only a kid, _yourself_, idiot."

"They must start them young over there…"

"I wonder why, so suddenly? I mean- what does a _baby_ need an _advisor_ for, anyways?"

"Good riddance, I say…"

"That's so mean!"

"Who cares? It isn't as if he's actually _listening_. His nose is buried in that stupid book! I bet he's reading about which fork to eat a salad with or how to curtsy without tripping over his dress or something..."

'_Actually, it's 'A War Plan Red'… Not that you'd ever be interested in Insomnian war and politics….',_ Ignis thought bitterly as he pursed his lips, flipping the next page and trying to focus on his reading with a renewed vigor. He only moved forward a step or two when the line decreased in size every so often.

Often, he would hear remarks such as these. He wasn't _inhuman_. Their remarks hurt. Often, deeply…

It was hard making friends, so he had none. Everyone saw him as this perfect, flawless robot who had no emotions. A soulless husk that walked around, trying to imitate how a child _should_ seem. But he couldn't help it. He simply wasn't interested in the things that they were interested in. He didn't care for cute animals or toys or games. All he wanted was to learn. He _loved_ history and maps. Watched the news and politics on the television with his Uncle when the man was home during breakfast instead of cartoons like the other children. Created math problems for himself for fun and to pass the time and test his ability. Everyone at the local library knew him personally and he didn't even need a library card to check out the books he borrowed anymore. Unsurprisingly, he often went home with nonfiction. He had no siblings and didn't know how to communicate with the other children on their level and seem to be anything more than… _confusing_.

Because that's what they always were. _Confused_. With him or with what he talked about, it was a mystery. They just… couldn't relate. So they had stopped trying. And he did as well, in kind.

…Who needed friends, anyways? He'd make friends in Insomnia, he was sure of it. They would be different there. Better. More accepting of him… he hoped. And if they weren't, well… He'd manage. He'd done it so far, hadn't he?

'_I wonder what Insomnia is really like?'_, Ignis mused to himself as he watched the last child in front of him enter the infirmary.

He'd seen plenty of pictures in books and documentaries on television. Had taken in breathtaking images of skyscrapers and awed at the city that looked like thousands of stars, reflecting the night sky from below like the reflection on water. But he wondered what living there would really _be_ like. What the air would smell like, how the people spoke, how they lived their lives, how he would be living _his_. He wasn't scared; not really. But leaving his guardians was something he'd never experienced before. He'd never even so much as slept over at a grandparent's house or a fellow student's house for a single night.

Even if he had wanted to, he wouldn't have been allowed, anyways.

All that being said though, he was anything _but_ dependent. His reality was quite the opposite. More often than not, Ignis found himself alone. He had no living parents; only heard stories of them. His Aunt and Uncle talked of them tersely when he asked, but never went into great detail or mentioned them on their own. All Ignis knew was that they had died young. And his Aunt and Uncle had taken him in so that he wouldn't be thrown into some random orphanage on the outskirts of Tenebrae and tarnish the family name they had worked so hard to cultivate.

But though they were the ones to take him in, they were rarely present.

Ignis was often left alone to get himself up for school or make his own meals. Money would be left on the dining table for the taxi fair to get him to school and back. He did his own laundry and cleaned his own dishes and tucked himself in at night. He functioned much like an adult, in those regards.

But that was okay. Ignis was _happy_ to be so self-sufficient, in the long run. It meant that he would be even better able to care for the young prince. To be able to teach him anything he needed knowing.

Mostly.

"_**Well, you see… I believe it was merely a week before I received my official papers…"**_

"Ignis Scientia…?"

A nurse in a long, white lab coat and untamed, curly black locks tied loosely at the nape of her neck opened the door, reading his name from a clipboard in a rather chipper tone despite all of the other countless names she had listed off throughout the busy day. Her coffee-colored eyes swept over the empty hallway before landing on the selected child and she offered him a warm, welcoming smile.

Ignis looked up from his book as he heard his name on her lips and took in her clean, sterile smell and blue gloves. This wasn't the normal nurse from school. The normal nurse was stout and had red hair pulled into a tight bun atop her head with long, dangly earrings and a bad perfume.

_This_ woman was a nurse from a hospital.

Ignis sniffed the air curiously, taking in the notes of her personal scent; devoid of that special hint of anything telling of either Alpha or Omega. She was a Beta, just like him, and at once he released the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding until now. Ignis' body relaxed moderately at the comfort of being in 'familiar' company. But then his eyes fell from hers and lingered Just above the collar of her lab coat. He took in the arched line of indentions; teeth marks scarred into soft, brown flesh.

A bond mark.

For some reason his heart began to beat just a tad bit faster than previously and his cheeks felt uncomfortably hot. So, instead, he dropped his eyes to the conservative diamond ring on her finger. A much safer sight.

"_**Looking back, that should have been the first indication…"**_

He knew what Bond Marks were and what they symbolized, naturally. His own guardians had them, after all. So did almost all adults he had ever laid eyes on. Each one similar yet different; the indentions of teeth marks upon the back or side of the neck, where the skin was genetically more soft and cushioned specifically for the act. Easy to mark. It was an intimate symbol of undying love and the upmost affection in physical form. A bonding of the very soul. Once bonded, it would never be undone.

Rings were often also worn by bonded couples as a more professional, _conservative_ way of showing a bond. For times when the actual bite could not be visible; such as during the cold, winter days or under clothes that covered most of the neck. It was a way of stating that people already had a bond mate without someone needing to peek and pry. And, in Tenebrae, that was what the majority of the populace preferred.

Tenebrae, as compared to a place like Insomnia, was _much_ more conservative. To see someone's bond mark so openly was almost as scandalous as having witnessed the act of bonding itself, in a way. Older couples always talked down on the younger ones who dorned them openly.

Ignis wasn't a robot like so many wanted to impress upon him. He was young. He was _curious_… Was there someone out there like that for _him_? Someone who would capture his heart and make him want to be with them for all eternity, in both body, mind, and soul? It was a lovely fantasy and of course every child dreamed of their wedding day and the bonding that would come soon after. He was no different.

Recently, he had found his mind lingering on the subject far more often than usual.

The nurse seemed to notice the boy's lingering stare at her neck and she turned, hiding the slightly askew intimate mark from his view by adjusting her collar and motioning towards the inside of the infirmary with a gloved hand. "Ah- Did they save me the best for last?", she teased.

Ignis brought himself back to the present and smiled politely at her joke. He put his book away, remembering his manners. "If you deem me the best, Ma'am."

The woman chuckled and opened the door wider, allowing him the space to enter. "Everyone's been talking about you today... Come on in."

He was hardly surprised. He got that often, nowadays. Still, it would never stop being strange to hear his name out of stranger's mouths as if they _knew_ him. People passing him on the streets pointed and whispered. Others waved and greeted him like an old friend. He rather disliked it all, mostly. All of that touching and invading of his personal space… But this woman was fine. She made him feel safe despite not knowing her. Perhaps that was why she chose this profession in the first place…?

Ignis walked to the center of the infirmary, where space had been cleared out to instead host a solitary chair. His nose crinkled when he got near it, dreading that same strange concoction of lingering scents that covered the hallways like a fog and how it would now rub off on his own clothes. But his body relaxed and more relief calmed him when the item had no smell other than that of standard rubbing alcohol. It had been sterilized.

He sat, back straight and hands resting along his thighs, his legs crossed at the ankles. His seafoam eyes watched her curiously and cautiously through small, wiry frames.

She began asking her questions. "…How old are you, Mr. Scientia?"

"Twelve."

The woman nodded, picking up a separate clipboard and scribbling his replies down. "…Birth date?"

"February 7th."

"…Blood type?"

"O."

She nodded again, scribbling down his answers before setting the clipboard down on a counter. She pulled out her stethoscope and listened to his heartbeat and his deep breathing. Next, she looked into his ears and then checked his blood pressure. Pretty standard things for a nurse. But when she rummaged through a cabinet and turned around holding a syringe up in the air, Ignis tensed and gripped the edge of the seat. His heart began beating faster as the thought of that needle piercing him swept through his mind.

"…Are you afraid?", she asked him, noting his sudden, withdrawn body posture as she rolled her chair next to his own.

"…No.", he lied.

Her coffee-colored eyes met his and she gave him a small, reassuring smile. "It's okay if you're scared... You don't have to be so brave all of the time." Tentatively, she took his arm and wiped the inside of his elbow down with a cotton ball soaked in more rubbing alcohol.

Ignis watched on, apprehensively. He didn't know why, but the thought of something breaking his skin and penetrating his insides made his heart pound and his head feel dizzy. For a moment, he felt as though he might be sick. _'Of course I have to be brave. If I can't be brave, how do I expect my charge to be brave?'_

"I'm not scared.", he lied again, shakily. Still, he didn't put up a fight as she located the proper vein. She hummed.

"This won't hurt too much. Just a pinch… It's standard. We need to test your blood for Alpha or Omega cell spawnage. At your age, they should be suitably prevalent…" Their eyes met. "Ready?"

Ingis nodded and not two seconds later the needle was penetrating his arm. He inhaled sharply at the bite of pain but calmed soon after, watching his blood leave his body and slowly fill a vial that the nurse connected, with expert skill and swiftness.

He stared, transfixed, at the deep red liquid.

In one small, insignificant tube was, in essence, _everything_ that he was. That he would _ever_ be. He was looking at the whole of himself being drawn out of his body and put on public display for the scrutinization and the study of others. It was… _jarring_. He didn't think he liked it very much. Especially since it would all be pointless in the end.

From so close, he could again catch the intimate scarring of skin along his nurse's neck. And again, he suddenly felt restless and also, oddly, like he might still become sick.

The woman smiled, though a slight sliver of concern flashed through her warm eyes and she adjusted the collar of her lab coat again to better hide her bond mark. Perhaps she thought that it made him uncomfortable. Or perhaps _she_ was the uncomfortable one. "…See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Ignis smiled back, forcefully pushing away the lingering dizziness in his head. He needed to be _well_. This was a _simple_ procedure. He was being childish. Nothing good came to childish people. "…No, Ma'am."

When the vial was filled, the nurse undid everything before wiping down the small puncture wound with a cotton ball and placing a small, chocobo-themed bandage in its place. Ignis frowned at how silly it looked. _'Don't they have anything… plain…?'_ Next, the woman placed a label on the vial of his blood, wrote something on it, and put it away.

"…Are you curious about your results?", she asked, eyes alight with humor. He supposed that doing all of this reminded her of her own experiences finding out her subgender.

Ignis shook his head confidently and perked with a sudden smile. "No. I already know what it will say when the results come in. I know I'm going to be Beta, just like the rest of my family."

"So I've heard!" The nurse nodded with a smile, scribbling more notes into her clipboard before grabbing a flat, wooden stick. "I'm going to look at your teeth now, Mr. Scientia. Can you please open wide for me?" Ignis nodded before complying, much more relaxed now that the needle had been discarded. She placed the stick on the flat of is tongue and peered inside. First at the top row of teeth, and then the bottom. Afterwards, she threw the stick away and hummed to herself contemplatively as she began scribbling information down on her clipboard again.

The nurse's brows were furrowed, and Ignis couldn't help but ignore the eyes that flickered between him and the paperwork to train in on the wrinkled, creased skin between them, making her look a little older than before. Would _he_ ever look so much older? He wondered if he'd be handsome thirty years from now. "…Do you still have your baby canines, by chance, Mr. Scientia?"

"_**I should have noticed the doubt in her face… The worry… It was all there, right in front of me, but I was too blind to see it…"**_

Ignis swallowed a few times at the dry, rough taste that lingered on his tongue from the wooden, foreign object. "…Only one more baby canine left. Top right. It's loose though, so I suspect it will be gone soon."

The woman's eyes flashed up at him briefly before focusing on her writing again, this time a little more concentrated and serious. Afterwards, she stood and moved to his back. "I'm going to have a look at the skin around your neck now, Mr. Scientia… Don't worry, this won't hurt. I'm just going to touch you for a bit."

Ignis nodded and lowered his head, exposing the nape of his neck. He shifted restlessly in his seat and felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. The nurse made small but firm circles in his skin with her fingers; almost like a massage, and Ignis couldn't help but shiver at the invasiveness of it. The neck wasn't an area people touched very often, and for good reason. It was incredibly intimate.

He tried not to squirm, inwardly huffing about how pointless it was for her to be checking so many unnecessary things. In the end, she was only wasting her time. But the touches also made his heart race and his body grow warm. It was uncomfortable. _'I know it's for medical purposes, but… this is… kinda… embarrassing…'_

After a while, she sat back down and gathered her clipboard. "…Sorry about that. I know it's never comfortable to have someone unwanted around that area…" Ignis shook his head, dismissing her soft apology. "How has your neck felt as of recently? Any soreness or tenderness? Perhaps you've been feeling like you've been sleeping on it wrong and you wake up feeling like you've pulled a muscle?"

Ignis considered her question a moment before shaking his head. "Only a few times. But my Aunt says it's because I fall asleep at my desk at home while I study a lot. I've been trying not to do that anymore. I've set myself a respectable bedtime now, so don't worry." The desk was also thrown away, subsequentially. He wouldn't get the opportunity to fall asleep there again.

The nurse hummed, nodding slowly. The crease of her brows never let up. "…Any mood swings at all?"

He smiled to himself, ruefully. _Ignis Scientia?_ Having _moods?_ Oh, the other children would get a laugh out of that… "No. Absolutely not."

"…What about abdominal pain? Have you been feeling any cramps lately?"

"…Not that I can recall…" There _was_ that one time last month where he seemed to have gotten a rather short case of food poisoning after eating at a restaurant with his guardians, but he didn't think of it as _concerning_ in the slightest. But it _had_ been a lingering unpleasantness for a day or two afterwards. His guardians ended up just fine though, and even went back again that next week for more. Ignis made sure to avoid it now, though. It was a pity. He rather enjoyed the place, before. "…One case of food poisoning in the recent weeks, but that's all."

"_**She kept asking all of these **_**questions**_**… Questions that one would only ask and explore if there was uncertainty or telltale signs of something going awry…"**_

The woman chuckled. "You sure do talk better than most people I've met, especially for a child... Very polite. And you hold yourself well… You must be one smart cookie." A wink.

Ignis blushed at that, not used to such praises, looking away and adjusting the glasses upon his nose. "N-Not really…" His Aunt would sometimes tell him quite the opposite. But it was true. He was the top student in the nation. In quite a _few_ nations actually, if he was honest…

The pleasant small talk was cut terribly short as the woman began delving into her queries once more.

"…Mr. Scientia, have you experienced a dampness when you wake up in the mornings, or randomly throughout the day at any point? Perhaps there have been instances where you think you've wet the bed?"

Again, Ignis blushed, shaking his head adamantly. He'd be _mortified_ if that ever happened to him. He'd never wet the bed. He didn't even want to _think_ about it. The fact that he was still allowed to sleep in a bed was proof enough of this not being an issue for him. "No, Ma'am."

With a final nod and a little hum, the nurse scribbled the last of her notes down before removing her gloves and standing with a weary sigh. He didn't blame her. Checking every kid in his grade all day long had to be taxing. "Well, Mr. Scientia, we're all finished… You can return to class now."

Ignis stood and grabbed his satchel, pulling the strap over his head and resting it along his shoulder. Finally, it was all over and all he had to do was wait for his official test results and documents in the mail. "…How long will it be before I should expect the results?"

The woman laughed, dark curls bouncing with her shoulders as she looked down on him teasingly. "Excited to finally be making your big overseas trip, huh?"

He smiled before replying, honestly, "Yes! Very."

She walked him to the door. "Well, don't you worry… The results should be mailed to the school within a week and then handed out by your teacher. Then you can take it home and open it with your guardians." As Ignis exited, she gave his hair a little ruffle. When he smiled and turned to look back up at her, he stopped, eyes lingering on a certain, confusing sadness in her dropping expression.

"_**I wanted to be blind to it. I saw it, but I didn't **_**want**_** to see it…"**_

"Go knock em' out in Insomnia, Mr. Scientia… Take care."

"You too, um…" With a sudden embarrassment, Ignis realized that he'd never caught her name. She wasn't wearing a name badge like the usual school staff.

"Sania. You can call me Sania… Although I doubt we'll see each other after this…" It was true. And why _would_ they see each other? He was going to be gone soon. Off on a new adventure; starting his new life and his destiny, making his guardians and his unknown parents up in Heaven proud.

He smiled brightly. "You too, Mrs. Sania. Thank you very much!" He bowed low. "Have a wonderful day!"

He wasn't aware of worried eyes lingering on him as he walked away, vanishing down the hall and towards his classroom.

"…_**Were your guardians at least aware? Even a little? They say a mother and father can sense their child's subgender **_**far**_** before they show the signs. You know- close maternal and paternal bonding and all that shit…"**_

"Ignis, Dear, how did school go today?" His Aunt asked mildly after scooping a spoonful of potatoes onto his plate, dutifully dishing out her family's servings before curtly taking her seat at the table and serving her own afterwards.

"…Yes, I heard that today was Examination Day." His uncle added monotonously, reaching for a roll from the basket on the table.

Neither of them looked at Ignis. He didn't expect them to, either.

Ignis held his fork, scraping it over the surface of his food as he peered up at them from beneath short, swooping bangs. He took in his guardian's faces; their indifferent expressions with polite smiles barely plastered on top as their sights remained strictly on their plates.

As they acted as if he wasn't really there at all.

Very rarely were his guardians at home at the same time as him to be able to have dinner together. But, recently, it seemed as if they were here _all_ the time now. It was no longer one person or the other, forcing time to see him and 'parent' him when they could between school, homework, studies, and sleep. It felt oddly nice, seeing their faces and settling in the secure familiarity of their Beta scents. Still, Ignis' lips tipped toward a frown when he thought on how all of this was simply a 'special treat' for him since he would be leaving soon. And they _still_ couldn't seem to give it their all.

Or… maybe this _was_ their 'all'…

He watched on silently for a moment longer as his Aunt and Uncle awaited his reply. His eyes flickered to the bond marks upon their mostly-covered throats; deep, arcing puncture scars that told the world without words that they belonged to one another. It made his cheeks grow hot and his stomach flip.

So he looked away.

Ignis couldn't imagine them being so affectionate with one another when all they showed him was polite, almost-smiles, the occasional pat on the shoulder, and a robotic kindness more so out of obligation than real, genuine _love_. He didn't think they were _bad_, per say... After all, they took him in when he had nowhere else to go. They just… weren't good parents. They'd never wanted a child and never planned to. All they knew and all they wanted was their work, and it showed in every rare interaction with him and everything that they did in life around him.

When he was a toddler, they ignored his cries at night of being afraid of the dark, locking his door and forcing him to ride through it alone until the dark no longer scared him. They passed over toy stores and parks and instead pushed him into piano lessons, cooking classes, and cram schools. Birthdays went by uneventfully and Winter Solstice might has well had been just another day, too. He lived like a ghost and they made sure he remained that way.

Neither of them acknowledged him unless he was to be judged on his incompetence or chastised for his 'childishness' and 'bad' behavior. The television was taken out of the house entirely by the time he was old enough to figure out how to turn the screen on by himself. It was _'mind-numbing'_, they had said. Told him that it was an easy out. That books were far better and much quieter; more suited for _their_ liking. Not once in his life had he received kind, empathetic words or a gentle, embracing hug. No, those things were for babies.

And the moment he tumbled into their lives he was an 'adult'.

It was no wonder he wasn't like the other children. It was no wonder why he was uncomfortable with anything more than a pat on the shoulder or a firm handshake.

But it was the only life he knew. And he lived it well, all things considered.

"Yes." Ignis shook away the strange sense of trepidation that seemed to attempt to settle in his gut with a firm nod of his head. He put his body to work, stabbing a baby carrot with his fork before bringing it to his lips and munching. Waited for himself to swallow it before continuing, "Her name was Ms. Sania. She was very nice."

Seeing their nephew begin to eat, his guardians followed suit. "…What sort of tests did she perform?", his Aunt asked after a sip of her sylleblossom tea. Ignis shrugged, cutting into his brisket. Somehow eyes that refused to linger caught the action and he hissed after a sharp slap was administered against the back of his hand. "Use your words, Ignis."

It wasn't the fork this time. That was good. Although _now_ that was probably more to keep up his appearances than anything else. "…The normal ones, I suppose... She checked my blood and asked me questions about my body."

His uncle nodded. "Ah, yes… I remember it well. You were _lucky_. _My_ doctor was a pale, wrinkly old Alpha with a sagging frown and a thick temper. All the other children were afraid of him…"

Ignis' Aunt took a roll from the basket and went to work slathering some butter atop it. "…I bet you're excited for your test results to come in, aren't you, Ignis?"

Ignis smiled, genuinely, and his stomach turned over with butterflies at the very _thought_ of Insomnia. "Yes. I am."

"…How long until we receive your results?"

"Mrs. Sania said it would be a week."

His uncle nodded. "…That's good to hear. And not a moment too late, either. When you _do_ get the results, do make sure not to crumple the certificate… I'll be needing to fax a copy of it to The Citadel. They're waiting on it before officially putting you on their payroll, you know."

It was so odd and exciting. Merely twelve years old and he'd soon be on a _salary_. He'd have his own place- his own _apartment_\- in the Citadel. He'd be on his own like any other normal adult. The thought would probably terrify any other young boy, but Ignis was giddy, practically _bouncing_ with excitement (He didn't, of course. That would be improper. But he _wanted_ to.). He only felt a small sense of fear and trepidation, but that mostly was on account of not being certain of every little detail of his life as he was now; the loss of familiarity and his sense of control. He enjoyed knowing what was coming before it happened so that he could plan for it and always be three steps ahead of every obstacle in his way.

Ignis nodded. "I know, Uncle. Don't worry, I'll make sure to take good care of it."

His Aunt poured him another glass of tea, noticing he was running low. "_Do_ wait until you're home with the two of us before you open the packet, Ignis. We'd _love_ to share the moment with you."

'_They would love to share _their_ moment with _me..._.'_, he corrected in his own nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." Dinner continued without incident. Eventually Ignis finished the last bite of his meal before standing up. "…Aunt, Uncle, may I be excused?"

His Aunt finally spared him a single glance and nodded her consent. "Of course you may, Ignis… Run along, now."

There was no running. He rounded the table and delivered sweet, chaste kisses to both of their awaiting cheeks that didn't go returned. Yes. This is what other, _normal_ families did, right? He imagined so; he didn't have many references to go by. But their skin was warm and their scents were mild and familiar, and it was all he needed. All he had _learned_ to need. "…Goodnight."

"…Goodnight, Ignis."

"_**Not in the slightest. Those stories are all fairytales and myths…"**_

Ignis padded up the stairs and down the hall to his room before shutting the door behind him and flicking on the light switch, bathing the space in a warm, yellow light. Sitting on his dresser, in an off-white envelope, was his one-way ticket to Insomnia. He scooped it up, holding it to his chest and closing his eyes with a soft smile.

'_Soon…'_

"_**The reality of the situation is that **_**nobody**_** is certain of who they are… Even when it's all they ever wanted to be… Life is just…"**_

He showered, changed into his pajamas, and the slid into bed, snuggling beneath the heavy blankets until he was chin-deep with a contented sigh.

When sleep overcame him, he dreamed of Insomnia. Of a little prince he had yet to meet, staring up at him with admiration and wonder. Of skyscrapers that seemed to stretch on forever and the white noise of a bustling, sleepless city. Of peace, serenity, and a life he could be proud of.

"…_**too cruel."**_

"Settle down, class, settle down!" Their Omegan teacher chastised the rambunctious group of children who mostly tried to crowd him upon noticing the thick stack of envelopes in his hands. "If you don't sit in your seats and wait your turn, I'll have no choice but to hold onto your results until your parents arrive to pick them up _personally_..."

The children could smell their teacher's displeased mood; like something burning in the air. That, mixed with his threat, had everyone rushing to their seats. The chattering and squeals of delight never died down though, as their teacher began to read names off the stack and hand the envelopes out, placing them on each individual's desk. The burning scent slowly dissipated over time.

"…Scarlet… Johnathan… Lily… Rebecca… Brom…"

Ignis watched on, looking for all the world to be indifferent on the outside, but jittery with excitement on the inside. He peered up from his textbook only once and a while, glancing up to see his teacher steadily getting closer to his desk.

"Now, remember! You're not to open these until you are safely at home with your parents or legal guardians. I don't want to catch _anyone_ peeking during class, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Frond…", came the disappointed yet combined reply of the other children. When Ignis' sealed packet was finally placed on his desk in front of him, Ignis forced himself not to move for a long while. He felt as though everyone was looking at him, gauging his reaction.

Mr. Frond walked back up to the chalkboard. "…Now that that's over with, I'd like you all to open your textbooks to page 278…"

The class seemed to take forever. For once, Ignis wanted it to be over with despite the intriguing curricular that was being discussed. He couldn't focus no matter how hard he tried and every so often his eyes would drop to the satchel at his feet, containing the official document of his subgender that he had eventually stowed away, carefully. And as soon as the bell rang, signaling the lunch hour, he scooped up his things and left before the others could even put away their things.

He may not have been wondering what he was, but that didn't stop him from wanting to look at the document. For all the adult he acted like, in reality he was still a child. And his heart thrummed in his chest excitedly at the prospect of taking just a glance. He wanted to _hold_ it. He wanted to _see_ it. To trace his fingertips over the boldly printed lettering as the happiness washed over him. He wanted the word 'Beta' to sink into his skin like a lotion and cover him in its' security. '_Just a peek… I promise. Just a peek...'_ His guardians didn't have to know. He would be careful with it.

He'd never be able to look at the paper after today. His guardians would take it from him and fax a copy off to Insomnia and that would be that. The results were _his_. They were about _him_. And even still, it would be taken from him; framed and dangled above his head for all eternity like some family heirloom. He'd never be allowed to take a closer look or hold it in his hands- most likely until after his aunt and uncle were long gone and buried underground. And, for once, a selfish, childish part of him didn't _want_ that. For once in his life, he wanted to disobey his guardians. To make a decision that was all his own. To revel in this accomplishment- if only for a minute.

Ignis kept his steps even and professional as he walked in contrast to the crowds of students that brushed past him to get to their lunch tables. They parted before him like the sea had for Moses. And when he rounded the corner and stepped into a bathroom, he was delighted to find it empty. _'This must be fate. The Astrals themselves are on my side today!' _He entered a stall swiftly and locked the swinging door behind him. He didn't care how improper it was or worried about possible germs as he sat directly on the toilet, fully clothed. His hands shook as he opened his satchel and pulled the pristine packet from within.

"Sorry, Uncle… Auntie…"

But he didn't mean it. Not in the slightest. Not this time.

Slowly, as carefully as he could, Ignis took a letter opener from his bag and slid the edge of the little blade between the sealed fold on the envelope. The seal broke easily. He paused and took in the smell of it. The crispness of it beneath his fingers. And then he grasped the thick, slightly textured certificate inside. From this vantage, Ignis could already see the silvery, reflective decorations along the rim of the page and in the lettering, enticing him further. It looked so shiny and beautiful; almost _regal_. And he couldn't lessen the rare, giddy grin that split his face as he finally allowed himself to pull the piece of paper out fully even if he wanted to.

_**Ignis Stupeo Scientia**_

_**Born on February 7th at 18:23**_

_**Under Ventum Celeri Scientia and Cormeum Incipere Rursus, Within the Territory of Tenebrae**_

Despite his rush to read the entire certificate, Ignis' eyebrows shot up and his eyes lingered on the names for a long, indulgent moment. Never in his _life_ had he known his own mother's name. And he had only heard his father's _first_ name uttered by his uncle possibly only _twice_ in his short life.

His guardians didn't hide their thoughts on his parents; they hated them. Never talked about them, no matter how much Ignis had asked them to when he was finally old enough to form the words and understand how to ask the question aloud. And he was never sure _why_. Eventually, after years and years of nothing, he had stopped trying. He forgot the name. Never had a face to put it with to begin with. Nothing gained, nothing lost. But _this_… This was _astonishing_…

His eyes read over his mother's name; imprinted in a fine, silver script. '_Cormeum Incipere Rursus… My mother…'_ It was only a name. Only a blotch of silver-colored ink on a stiff, off-white piece of paper. But to Ignis it was far, _far_ more. It was an _identity_.

He could practically picture the woman who would have owned that name. Tall and pale like him, with sandy hair that fell to her shoulders in beautiful swoops. Loving, outstretched arms that would hold him tightly and glossy, pouty lips that would kiss away all his fears no matter the time of day. A voice like an angel, singing to him as they picnicked outside and he napped under the sun and the shade of the orange trees. He could _see_ it. And even though they were only long-forgotten, locked-away, wishful dreams from years ago when he had wished to know her, they felt _real_ in his heart. He was sure- without a doubt- that had she lived longer, that was how his life would be now.

But he couldn't dread on that. Not now. It wasn't the time.

Ignis' hands shook with his emotion, and he smiled despite the way his heart grieved and soared at the same time. _'I'll come back to her. But first…'_ The official statement of his subgender had yet to be read. And, as it were, that was the most pressing matter at hand.

He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath before releasing it and opening his eyes once more to continue.

_**Blood Type: 0 Gender: Male Subgender: Omega**_

Ignis' eyes widened and he dropped the paper as if it had scorched his skin and burnt him to ash. _'What?! Impossible!' _He could feel his heart racing so hard that he thought he would die. Even from the floor, the words could still be read clearly. They wouldn't disappear. They refused to change. His hands trembled violently as he snatched the certificate back off the floor._ 'No!'_ He reread it. And reread it. And reread it again.

And again.

And _again_.

He took off his glasses and wiped them along the tail end of his shirt, vigorously, as he fought through hysterics. As he fought to keep breathing and not pass out on the bathroom floor. _'I just read it wrong- that's all! My glasses were smudged. That's all it was! I-I've fixed it now!' _But when he shoved the wiry frames back up onto his nose and his seafoam eyes roamed over the certificate for a final time, nothing had changed.

Still.

The word was _still_ there until his vision became blurry and his eyes burned.

'_Omega.'_

"_**What did you do when you found out the truth…?"**_

He cried.

With a loud, heart-broken _scream_, he cried. He didn't care about the dinginess of the bathroom or the grime that may be lingering on every surface of the stall. He slid to the floor and buried his hands in his arms as his hands grasped his knees and he curled in on himself. Like a ball. Like an injured animal. The certificate fluttered to the cold floor beside him as he wept and hyperventilated.

'_What do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do-'_

He _couldn't_ be an Omega. He _couldn't_ be! It was _impossible_!

What did he even _have_ anymore? Not the future he had dreamed of- that his guardians primped and primed him for his entire life. Not the reason that his face was in all the papers and his story all over the news and to be put in the history books. Not the person that King Regis himself had hand-picked to be the advisor to his _only_ _son_.

'_They're going to throw me out! They already never wanted me- this is only going to give them the final push they need to send me away. Put me in a boarding school or an orphanage. To kick me out into the very streets! I can't- I can't go back home! I can't-'_

Long gone was his sense of security. He was more lost and alone than he'd ever remembered feeling in his entire life. He felt like he didn't even _know_ _his_ _own_ _body_ anymore. He didn't even flinch as his nails dug into te skin of his knees painfully. He didn't feel it over the panic, sadness, fear, and helplessness.

He wanted this skin off of him. He wanted it _gone_.

His body would change, eventually. And he didn't even know how long he _had_ until that dreaded day. It would betray him. He would become some soft, weak mess of pheromones and sex. People would look right through his brilliant mind and focus instead on the womb that was surely already developing inside of his body. Alphas would leer at him as if he was some breeding machine.

He didn't _want_ that, damned it! He was a _person_! He was _Ignis_! Ignis the Beta would have no problem doing almost anything. As a Beta, he would have been _free_.

Ignis the Omega would be a liability. A temptation. As an Omega, that would be all he'd hear. He was sure of it. He'd be looked down upon and deemed 'unfit' as an advisor of the future king of Lucis. Advisors had been strictly Betas for _centuries_!

'_My life is over my life is over my life is over my life is over my life-'_

Ignis didn't leave the stall. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch hour, and still, he didn't get up. Even when the tears ran out and his throat became hoarse to the point of being unable to speak, he didn't budge. Another bell eventually rang out. Then another. And another. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't go. To go meant the end. To face his Aunt and Uncle and their unending rage at this discovery. To go meant giving up and accepting his fate.

But he wouldn't.

"_**Well, that's simple…"**_

Eventually, he lifted his tired head and looked to the ground where his damning certificate was still lying, half inside his own stall and half in another. His red, burning eyes stared down at it numbly through cracked, smudged frames; another casualty of his revelation. His knees and legs hurt. His fingertips hurt…

'_I have to do something about this… I _have_ to... I can't live as an Omega. I just… can't…'_

An idea sprung inside of his head.

He snatched back up his certificate. He hated the feel of it beneath his fingertips now. Hated the smell of it. _'The paper is pretty standard. I can obtain it easily…'_ The semi-reflective, silvery font made his eyes hurt. His heart clenched as he read over his parent's names again. And this time he felt not love, but contempt. Contempt for his mother, who was outside of his family's Beta lineage. Who had bonded with his Beta father. Who had soiled his blood like poison and cursed the happy future he had made for himself. It was all because of her. It had to be all because of her. _'Now, this special ink… not so much… But perhaps, at a stationary store of some sort… that large one, in the center of town…'_

He rose to his feet and ignored the ripple of pain that shot through his back in protest. He cleaned himself up in the mirror and washed his hands in the sink. There was still blood that tried to leak from beneath his nails and out of the wounds in his knees and parts of his pants were less than perfectly in-tact, but it would have to do. It was hard to see around the crack in his lense. _'The public library would give me access to their printing room… It would be easy.'_

He walked to the nurse's office and knocked on the door quietly.

"Why- Mr. Scientia! Whatever has-"

"I don't feel well. I apologize, but I've decided it best that I go home and rest, immediately."

The plump Omega woman bounced on the heels of her feet nervously as her honied eyes flitted over his appearance. "I'll call your guardians right away! Allow me to call you a cab-"

"_**NO!**_", Ignis yelled, and the nurse froze. Her brows furrowed in a fear and confusion and the young Scientia could smell the worry on her. Ignis bit his lower lip hard and forced his hands out of the fists that had grown into. _'She's just trig to do her job…'_ He swallowed and felt his cheeks grow hot. "I… I apologize for raising my voice… There's no need for any of that. Really. I will notify them myself and call my own taxi… They're busy and won't be able to collect me at this time." He turned on his heel and shifted the strap of his satchel along his shoulder. "…Good day."

The supplies were easy to find and purchase, along with a new envelope to seal his forged certificate away in. And, just as he expected, the public library allowed him full access to their printer. He replaced the ink cartridge inside of one to the silver ink he had bought. He placed the thick sheet of paper into it as well. Printed it off.

Ignis' hands shook and his breaths became labored as he looked it over. It was nearly perfect. An almost exact replica. The only difference was that it stated him as Beta now.

He shoved it into the envelope and sealed it before removing all evidence of what he had done from the computer and the printer, replacing the original paper and ink cartridge.

"…_**Whatever I had to do."**_

"Ignis!", his Aunt gasped as she saw the state of him; pants ripped at the knees, skin there scratched and bloodied. Glasses broken. Nails dirtied. "_What_ _the_ _Heavens_-?!"

Ignis didn't look up from his scuffed shoes as he listened to the fast-paced sound of heels clacking on hardwood flooring and getting steadily closer.

His hands still shook. His legs still felt like jelly. His heart was all over the place. Would he ever feel calm again? Would he ever feel like his old self?

'_They're going to find out. They're going to get rid of me. They're-'_

He licked his lips before answering, calmly and carefully, "...I apologize, Aunty. I took an alternate route home and got cornered by a stray dog and-"

_**SMACK!**_

Ignis dutifully shut up and placed a hand to the heated, tender flesh of his cheek in the wake of the slap. His eyebrows twitched as he did his best to remain calm and keep the indifferent expression on his face, but he could feel the hot sting of familiar tears trying to creep their way back out after only a short while of holding himself together.

He had already cried so _much_. He had finally _stopped_.

He didn't _want_ to cry anymore. He didn't _want_ to be weak. He didn't-

His aunt gave a huff of frustration and pushed the bangs from her face. Her movements were slow and she took a deep, frustrated breath through her nose as she forced herself to become calm again. Even still, her tone was clipped and hard as she chastised, "A _dog_?! You let a _dog_ play with you and _ruin_ your nice clothes?! And those _glasses_!" It was no use. Ignis held in a whimper as he was slapped once more, on the other cheek. This one stung more. "Have I shown you no _tact_?! No _shame_?! _Now_ what will you wear when you meet the King?! What would he _think_ of you?! Of _me_?!"

His hand fell from his stinging cheeks and back to his side, limply. He still didn't look up. Better she believed the lie about the dog instead of the truth. The truth would have been far worse. "…I apologize, Auntie… I shouldn't have tried to play with the dog." He could feel sweat roll down the small of his back beneath his shirt as he stood there under her scrutiny.

His heart raced. He was _sure_ she could smell the lies on him. Could smell the _Omega_ on him. The failure. Even _he_ could smell the fear and disappointment on himself. It tasted stale in his throat and mixed unpleasantly with his aunt's own muted scent of disgust.

'_Please don't notice please don't notice please-' _

"_That_, you shouldn't have…", his Uncle's tempered voice came from the living room. Ignis could hear the crumple of the newspaper he was reading as he stood and walked over as well. "_Please_ tell me that mongrel didn't get to your Beta certificate. I had _specifically_ instructed for you to keep it pristine!"

"…No, Sir. It didn't get to it." Ignis couldn't detect any specific scent from his uncle and it didn't help his paranoia. If anything, being unable to read the older man made him even more scared; he swallowed hard against the growing lump in his throat.

'_I tried to be good, Uncle! I tried! I didn't want to be an Omega. I don't want this. I didn't want this. Please believe me! I-'_

Ignis opened his satchel and pulled out his carefully crafted fake as he hoped to every one of the Astrals above that his hands weren't trembling as bad as he thought they were. The real thing stayed safely tucked away between the pages of one of his school textbooks. "…It's safe. I have it right here."

His uncle huffed. "Well, at least _something_ went right today… Give it here."

Seafoam eyes finally and reluctantly flitted up to his guardians as he offered them the certificate and he forced himself to stand completely still as his Uncle wasted no time in opening it. His Aunt moved to her mate's side to look at it over his shoulder. And only when both of them smiled wide, hazel eyes sparkling, did Ignis let out the breath he had been holding for far too long.

He felt dizzy and lightheaded.

His Aunt looked to him with that smile. She looked like an entirely different person. As if the slap had never happened. He was back in her good graces; her obedient little second-hand doll. "Ignis, Darling, this is _wonderful_! Such good news for you!"

Igis forced a small smile in return. The action made the tears behind his eyes burn _more _and he had to stop himself from chomping into his bottom lip with a defeated whimper. "…Yes. I'm very proud."

His Uncle walked towards his study. "I'm going to fax this to the Citadel immediately. Ignis- throw those filthy clothes away. We'll buy you something better to wear tomorrow, for when you meet the King. As a matter of fact- call your school. Tell them you'll be absent. This is _far_ more important…" His Aunt followed closely behind her mate, and she pressed a stiff hand to his little shoulder as she parted from him.

Ah. Affection.

"…Yes, Uncle." It was as Ignis had suspected. He hadn't been allowed to look at the certificate. He hadn't been allowed to touch it. It had been taken away immediately and he was being sent to his room. "…Thank you, Auntie." Silence met his ears, along with the shutting of the study door behind them.

Ignis was left alone.

He walked up the stairs and into his bedroom, called his school to inform them of his upcoming absence, thanked them for their congratulations, buried himself under the blankets, and cried himself into restless sleep.

**A/N: I don't think I've ever mentioned this before, but I also post all my fics of AO3 as well. So you can catch me there, more. Also, I roleplay Gladiolus, Noctis, and Ignis on my RP tumblr side blogs. Catch me there also as the usernames: firelightfanfare, noctolepsy, and fatavidentem.**

**If I do not respond to your comments on my stories here, I'm sorry. But I don't understand how to navigate this site all too well, so I mainly post fics here just to spread the love and reach a bigger audience, you know? I reply to all AO3 comments and the versions of my fics there also have far less spelling errors and such.**

**And you are more than welcome to DM me on tumblr at pandanscafanfiction and come scream about these boys with me.**

**Thank you for giving this fic a read! I really appreciate it. More to come sooner or later.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Nothing_ could have _possibly_ prepared Ignis for Insomnia. It was incomparable to Tenebrae in every way, and his seafoam eyes sparkled behind his glasses as his airship finally landed in the busy port.

In Tenebrae the lands spread far; rolling valleys and hills- all of them covered in Sylleblossoms. It had been that way ever since Ignis could remember. The delicate blue flowers were ordered to be planted all over the serene nation by order of the late King himself as a gift to his first and only daughter; Lunafreya. Named after the very moon itself, the flowers could not have complemented the young princess better. The blossoms were special; thriving under the moonlight rather than the sun. The locals had always said that that was why the petals were always varying shades of blue. They were the color of Lunafreya's eyes, everyone had said.

But Ignis wouldn't have known any better. He'd never seen Princess Lunafreya up close, after all. But the pictures of her that he had seen in newspapers showed the little girl to be quite beautiful. Like a perfect, porcelain doll. Noctis would be lucky to have her eventually, Ignis was sure. After all, what other young Princess was there to wed? Niflheim certainly had no heir at this point in time and King Ledolas was as old as dust. It was only natural that eventually the two be wed and mated.

Most of Tenebrae was farmland or forest. Other than the main city and a few other small towns spread about here and there, Tenebrae was actually rather rural and behind the times, unlike the neighboring Niflheim and Insomnia. Though quieter and more cut-off from most of the most modern technologies, Tenebrae was known to be most connected with the Old Magic instead; the graces of the blessed Astrals that helped to shape the very world and give life to the humans who resided there thousands and thousands of years ago. Large patches of earth seemed to hover in the air, suspended between the land below and the clouds above.

That's where Fenestala Manor was located; Tenebrae's castle. Large bridges connected the floating landforms and all the bluebloods lived or worked in grand manors atop them. It was utterly ethereal and beautiful, and Fenestala Manor sat atop the largest one. You could only arrive at the castle by airship from the ground.

Insomnia was _nothing_ like Tenebrae, and Ignis found his stomach flipping uncomfortably the more of it he saw. He stepped off the large airship and held his bags closely to his small frame.

Insomnia was the City of Lights. A jungle of cement and steel that almost seemed to hum as it never slept. It was aptly named. The skyscrapers towered to the clouds and cars filled the more-than-cluttered streets in an agonizing stop-and-go traffic. Ignis' ears were bombarded with a mash of loud music, advertisements that played on various flat screens all over the airport, and the mundane chatter of its civilians that could be compared to the roaring of a stadium what with just how _many_ citizens there were.

And there were _plenty_.

Barely out of the baggage pick-up area and into the actual chaos of the airport itself, Ignis was positive he'd never seen so many people in his entire life compared to the amount there now. They all walked brusquely, bumping into him without sparing a single glance or an apology.

The _smells_. They were overwhelming. There was barely room to _breathe_. He found himself quickly becoming overwhelmed with all of the new and confusing sensations bombarding him at once. And, horrifyingly, he had no clue where to go from here. Sandy hair whipped around, looking in every which was for some sign of an exit. A clue as to where he was supposed to go.

"Ignis Stupeo Scientia…?" A voice, loud over the surrounding chatter and laced with a very _Alpha_ undertone, called out to him through the chaos.

Ingis halted in his steps and snapped his head in the direction of the voice. Just to his right, a large man towered over him. His expression was hard, as was his body language, but somehow in no way did he feel particularly threatening. Still, Ignis couldn't help but to flinch at the unfamiliar and unwithheld _Alpha_ in his voice, demanding attention and obedience without specifically saying so. A tone that had his body tingling beneath his skin until their eyes met.

A paranoid part of Ignis thought that, already, the man _knew_… But it was impossible. At least he hoped it was. He hardly doubted the King would continue his invitation if he had thought the certificate to be a fake. It was an _ambitious_ fake, but a fake nonetheless... A reason for him to be thrown out. Imprisoned. Executed without mercy.

And if _any_ Alpha would be the one to do that, it looked for all the world that it would be _this_ man.

Ignis licked his lips and ignored the way people brushed up against and bumped into him as he just continued to stand there in the middle of the crowd, hesitantly responding, "…Yes?"

He grasped the handle of his bags more tightly as the stranger's eyes narrowed and took the tiniest step backwards. If he had to run, he'd need every bit of distance he could muster. Not only that but the stranger _reeked_ of pompous, strong Alpha. He in no way masked his scent, and Ignis was terrified beyond belief to be any closer to him. To allow him the slightest whiff of his own scent. His _Omega_ scent; even though, realistically, Ignis had not yet presented and hadn't even began to give off those pheromones. His knees shook and he tensed his jaw.

"My name is Titus Drautos... I have come to collect you and escort you to The Citadel. King Regis and Prince Noctis await you there."

Ignis stayed still and silent for a few moments, relieved that he had not yet been discovered but wary that he _could_ be. He looked Titus over.

Short, brown hair. Not quite buzzed, but the sides were definitely a tad bit shorter than the top. Cold, steely blue eyes under thick, bushy brows and separated by a fading scar that cut diagonally across his face; more than likely from a battle long gone. He looked to be a soldier of sorts, anyways. And, if the description of his duty was anything to go by, a _high_ _ranking_ one at that. Not just anyone would be offered the privilege of escorting the future king's advisor to the Citadel personally. They would have to be a very dedicated and battle-hardened sort. Ambushes and hits barely happened in Insomnia for quite some years now, but Ignis didn't put it past the King to take every precaution that there was to ensure his son's advisor's safety.

His attire was an intriguing mix of plate armor and dyed, hardened red leather. Still perfectly capable of guarding against fatal blows but casual-looking enough to blend in with the general public without much of a spared second glance. Well- with the exception of his dramatic cape. Titus' cape fell to the back of his black boots and the sigils on each shoulder held the Insomnian crest; a shining star above a vast cityscape. Black gloves adorned the hands that were folded formally over his abdomen, back straight and shoulders back. His feet were evenly spaced apart so that his body weight was perfectly balanced.

He had no visible weapon but Ignis wasn't an idiot. He knew of the crystal and of the power it loaned King Regis in protecting his city. Much like Tenebrae, the Old Magic wasn't _entirely_ gone here. But the crystal was all that remained and all that they had. And lucky for Insomnia, their crystal specialized in weapons and combat, rather than the healing abilities of Tenebrae's plant life.

Ignis felt another ripple of fear pulse through his body as Titus walked forward suddenly and grabbed at his things without a word. His eyes widened and suddenly there were _three_ men. Not just one. Another Alpha, and a Beta. This Beta's scent didn't make him feel comfortable as Beta's scent normally did. This one's was just as pompous and thick as his Alpha partners.

He swallowed.

Titus' eyes softened a bit, smelling the fear on the young boy, and he attempted an utter failure of a tight smile to compensate. "I apologize for the forwardness. I should have asked first." Though despite his words, he _didn't_ ask still, and his tone held no apologies. The soldier merely handed the young boy's bags off to yet another armored man behind him without so much as looking away.

When had _they_ gotten there? Soldier were creeping out of the woodwork and Ignis was beginning to suspect an ambush followed by a swift decapitation for his lying.

"…Allow us to carry your things for you. You are a guest here as of now. It would be insulting of us to allow you otherwise."

Ignis tapered down his fear and pressed his lips together tightly. Forced his hands to stop trembling. "Yes, Sir."

"Come. Your ride awaits you."

…

He was driven to the Citadel in an extravagant car unlike any he had seen before. It was sleek and the black paint had flecks of color embedded, glowing a deep blue in the correct angle of light. The windows were tinted and seemed to block out the noises and smells from outside. Ignis tried no to squirm in his seat as he felt trapped and alone with the man. Titus looked as though he could snap him in half without even breaking a sweat or feeling remorse afterwards.

Most of the ride was silent. Ignis passed the time by looking out the muted windows, toward the city around them. He tried not to think too hard about the terrifyingly _present_ Alpha scent that stifled him. Nor the lack of a ring on either of the soldier's hands and the unmarked, uncovered skin as his neck. It was obnoxiously useless to think this way, but now that Ignis knew his true secondary gender, the threateningly real chance of being courted by an Alpha was constantly in the back of his mind. He was _scared_. But he held himself still, even though his skin was crawling and he felt like he was drowning on air.

Had an Alpha's smell always been so… oppressive, to him? The thought set a ball of panic through his gut, shredding up his insides. '_I'm getting closer_.'

"…You see that building, there? The towers?" Titus nodded his head off in the distance and a little to the left. Seafoam eyes flitted to look, obediently. "That's it. Shouldn't be long now."

It was an elegant, tall, two-towered building with gorgeously modern architecture. Eyes widened behind thin frames and Ignis' mouth actually fell open a bit in utter awe of it. It had to have been the largest, tallest building in the entire city. How many people lived in it? _He_ would soon be living in it. The young Omega smiled, despite his unease. Excitement was finally breaking through the surface of his panic. He pictured a little prince, awaiting him patiently, and a King, welcoming him with open arms.

"…How soon until I meet the King?", he chanced, but when steely blue eyes glanced at him, that excitement was properly tampered back down. He became meek once more. Guarded.

"…You'll be going through Customs first. You'll fill out paperwork in order to denounce your Tenabraean citizenship and become a legal citizen of Lucis instead. Afterwards, you'll be given a phone, a bank account, and a summary of your intended salary… Afterwards, you'll be assigned a living space within the Citadel. You can put your things away and clean yourself up." Ignis nodded, hanging on to every detail of what was to come. "…You're to take a tour of the Citadel and be given a keycard, allowing you access to anything you may need in almost any sector of the building. Excluding, of course, the Glaive wings and Crownsguard wings. Those will be open to you after your first year, after you've proven you are fit enough for the job."

"…Fit enough?" Again, Ignis' stomach rolled with dread.

Titus nodded with a small, annoyed huff. "It isn't what you are thinking. I simply meant your _dedication_ to the job… Prince Noctis is actually quite the handful. He is a hellion, even on his best days. Not many have lasted more than a few weeks before denouncing their title... All of which were far older and wiser than you."

Sharp brows furrowed. Leaving wasn't an option. He _couldn't_ leave. He _wanted_ this job. More than anything he'd ever remembered wanting in his entire _life_. It was all he knew how to do…

No. He'd do whatever he had to. He'd make this work.

"…Oh. I see."

"…Lastly, you'll be taken to the conference room, where you will be given a conditional job offer in paper form for you to read over. Should you accept the terms and conditions and sign your name on every dotted line, only then will you be allowed to meet His Majesty and the young prince."

It was so much. _Far_ more than Ignis originally realized went into accepting a job at the palace. "…Understood."

Titus attempted and failed at a smile once again as they finally pulled around the circular path before the Citadel and laid on the breaks. Outside, two people in business suits were standing, ready open the door and lead them inside. "…Go on. Your future awaits you, Scientia"

…

"Mr. Scientia, I presume?"

Ignis blinked up at the unfamiliar woman behind the counter with owlish eyes. She had short, sandy brown hair that was greying along the roots and warm, brown eyes. She smiled kindly, her bangs falling into her face a bit before her hand came up to sweep them away, and almost immediately Ignis could scent Omega on her. Motherly. Instinctively and curiously, his eyes lept to her throat and saw the healed scars of a bonding mark above her cardigan.

His pulse jumped and he took a subconscious step back, fiddling with his bags in his hands. "U-um. Yes, that's me."

"I'm Monica. I'll be handing your citizenship transfer here at the Citadel." Monica waited, patiently, as small shoulders relaxed a fraction and a nod of understanding was eventually given. "Allow me to take care of your bags."

Upon a snap of manicured fingers, Ignis forced himself not to startle as for the second time that day, an unknown Crownsguard approached from out of eyesight and took his things from his hands with a sudden snatch. He felt _naked_ without anything to hold onto. Anything with the lingering scent of Tenebrae and his guardians.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying them _myself_, thank you." The bite in his tone was sharp, sharper than he intended. And Ignis reflexively tensed and closed his eyes to await his punishment.

…But none came.

Seafoam eyes fluttered open, and Monica's kind smile hadn't faded. Not even a fraction. On the contrary, that calming, engrossing Omega scent that she gave off multiplied, helping to calm him down further, despite himself. "…Don't worry, Mr. Scientia. You won't be gone from them long. They'll just be dropped off inside of your quarters for you to unpack later."

Ignis wanted to be upset, but most of his more aggressive emotions were unwillingly kept in check by the stranger before him. In the back of his mind, the Omegan woman's influence frustrated him. No Omega from Tenebrae would ever dare to show such brazen influence in a public space. He wasn't used to being on the receiving end at all, head feeling hazy, but in a calm, lackadaisical sort of way. As if he'd taken too high a dosage of cough syrup and was floating on air.

He rather disliked it.

"…Okay, then."

Monica gathered a stack of paperwork from her desk and compiled it within one clipboard, fit to bursting, along with a single blue ink pen. The older Omega handed it over to the younger with an almost motherly expression, crow's feet creasing with her affection towards such a young and helpless boy. It made Ignis feel like a lost duckling. Like the black sheep of a pack he wanted no part of.

"This may take some time. And if you have any questions, do let me know. You can take a seat just on the other side of the room and when you're done, I'll be here to retrieve it from you. Then we can get to the fun part." A wink.

Ignis grasped the clipboard filled with heavy paperwork obediently. The fog was thankfully already clearing from his mind as he made his way to the opposite wall, where a row of relatively uncomfortable-looking chairs rested. He sat, careful not to meet the woman's eyes again, and looked over every word in detail.

…

The Citadel was vast; Ignis felt like he could get lost at every turn if he wasn't careful. The tour did little to actually help in those regards. It was just something he'd have to struggle with and overcome on his own, in time.

The new and unfamiliar phone he had been assigned was a heavy weight in the pocket of his slacks, vibrating occasionally with incoming text messages from adults he didn't even know yet. High-ranking officials and Citadel employees he would be working alongside, giving him pieces of advice or bits of his schedule and appointments.

"And now, for our last stop! Your room, Mr. Scientia." Monica smiled down at him as they approached a door at the end of the long hallway. She turned to him and quirked her head, brown eyes falling to his newly-given keycard before her bangs fell into her face and she swept them away once more. "That should open it just fine. But don't worry. No one else will have access to your quarters. Each individual's keycard only grants them entry into their own. With the exception, of course, to Drautos, commander of the Glaives if ever an emergency should occur, and the King himself."

Ignis grasped the rectangular piece of plastic with a nod. He was beginning to feel queasy. The ghost scent of Titus wrapped around his throat like a noose. "Um… Excuse me…" Eyes bounced up to meet Monica's. "When do I get to meet the prince?"

Monica gave a light sigh, eyes leaving his to instead gaze along the wallpaper with a sort of affectionate humor. "You might just be the first person I've ever met to be _this_ excited to meet Prince Noctis." She looked back to him with a grin that was all too infectious. Even despite how unfamiliar she was to him and the nightmare scenario of coming home to find an Alpha in his room. "He's a little troublemaker, you know."

Ignis returned the kind look and was happy when the butterflies in his stomach began to settle with it. "You're the second person today to tell me this."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "I'm not worried. I can handle him."

Monica moved to run her fingers though sandy brown hair. "Let' hope you can... I must say, it's been a pleasure having you around the Citadel so far." Ignis' smile fell a bit at the action, not expecting her to act so affectionate towards him all the while not knowing him in the slightest. His heart clenched with the resentment towards his guardians, but his body still itched to get away from her. "You're very well mannered for your age. I look at you and I see a child… But then you open your mouth and I feel like I'm talking to someone my own age."

Ignis cleared his throat and shuffled his weight on his feet. He brushed off her compliment. Brought the topic at hand back. "…The Prince?"

Monica looked mildly surprised before letting him go and taking a step back. "Oh, my. I got a tad bit carried away there, hadn't I? It's just that you remind me so much of my boy when he was your age…" She shook her head with a smile. "Apologies… Yes, we are just going to prepare your conditional job offer contract while you relax here for a moment. Someone will be back to collect you and take you to the conference room, and after you agree to your contract and sign all the necessary paperwork, you'll be allowed to meet His Majesty and the young Prince." Monica quirked her head again, placing her hands politely behind her back. "…Does that suffice as an answer, Mr. Scientia?"

"Yes, thank you."

Monica gave a polite bow. "I'll be on my way, then. If you have any questions, my number is already in your phone. You merely have to look me up." After straightening, the Omega gave the boy a final, lingering smile. "…Goodbye, and good luck."

The phone in Ignis' pocket vibrated uselessly as he watched the woman leave, eyes lingering on her neck. '_Such a nice woman_…' Despite his earlier discomfort, the corners of his lips upturned into a small smile. He took his keycard and scanned it, the door clicking open with little to no sound at all. And after a slow, steadying breath, he opened it and slipped inside.

The room was small, surprisingly. Then again, he hadn't even signed his work contract and there was sure to be an upwards of five thousand Crown employees living within the Citadel on top of the Royal Family and the Counsil. But he didn't mind.

Ignis' eyes roamed over the hard wood flooring and the plain, off-white walls. The empty bookshelves and the unused, conservative furniture.

He had a small closet to hang coats in, by the front entrance. The living room shared space with his small kitchen, the areas only separated by a kitchen island with one bar stool, allowing him a space to eat. Seafoam eyes blinked behind wiry frames as he slid the curtain to the side to expose a sliding glass door and a balcony with just enough space to place a chair and table or perhaps a few potted plants, if he so pleased. Ignis let go of the curtain and let it fall back into place as he left to explore some more. A thin hallway led him to a cramped-feeling bathroom with only a toilet, a medicine cabinet above a sink, and a stand-in, four by four shower. After that, the bedroom.

He frowned as he glanced inside. There his things were, sitting neatly atop the made bed, just as Monica had stated they would be.

"…I don't like this…", he muttered. He knew that Monica told him that only he could enter his living space. Logically, he knew that the room had been empty and unlived in before he arrived, but it still unsettled him to know someone had been there without his consent. Had touched his things. Touched his bed. The scent of an unfamiliar Beta still lingered in the room, and it made his stomach churn.

The bedroom was small as well, unsurprisingly. Hs bed was large enough to fit only one adult. Along the wall there was a small dresser and along another wall, the entrance to a closet. It was… home.

He was home.

But it didn't _feel_ like home.

Ignis' phone vibrated inside of his pocket and finally, he reached for it, clicked past all the unread notifications and texts, typed in his Aunt and Uncle's number through bleary, watery eyes, and waited for the line to connect. He was mature, but he was still a child. He longed for comfort. To hear the voices of his guardians telling him everything would be okay.

It rang once. Twice. Three times. Four times.

Ignis chewed his bottom lip, hands trembling as it seemed that no one would pick up. He missed them, and he was an idiot for it. He missed seeing them in the corner of his eye. Missed their familiar scents and their monotonous words. Missed tip-toeing around them and playing that never ending game of '_Don't make them mad_'.

He was so _alone_ here. Far more alone than he had been at his old house.

"…Ignis?" The boy's breath caught in his throat as his Uncle's voice sounded into his ear. He couldn't help the relieved hiccup that struggled past his lips. "…Ignis, is that you?"

He swallowed. "Y-Yes, Uncle. It's me. I've made it into my new home."

There was a pause on the line. "…Ignis, are you crying?" The Omega's face scrunched up with a choked sob and he nodded, despite no one being there to see it. And on the other line, he heard a heavy sigh. "…I can't deal with this right now. If you aren't going to talk to me like a man, then don't bother talking at all. It's a waste of a phone bill." The line clicked closed, and that was that.

He was alone.

Ignis swallowed back his sobs and scrubbed at the wet trails down his cheeks.

He supposed it was time to unpack.

…

"Go on. The King will see you now."

Ignis nodded up at the Crownsguard; one of two securing and guarding entry into the throne room. They only spared him a brief glance, and then their eyes were back to staring straight ahead of them.

He took a deep breath before pushing open the large, heavy doors and entering.

The throne room was large and immaculate, with black marbled floors that seemed to shine and reflect every light from the hanging chandeliers. The ceiling was incredibly high and the windows tall and thin. Gold trimmings decorated the white and black walls. Atop a high set of stairs sat the royal throne, where King Regis looked down upon him. And atop his lap, a little boy who looked for all the world to be attempting to bury himself within his father's clothes. The king's eyes flitted between the young man who was steadily approaching and his son, bearded lips whispering small comforts and desperate urges to behave and be good.

Ignis made it to the top of the steps and gave a hesitant, shaky bow. Just as his guardians had taught him. The mere action alone had him feeling like his head was swimming and he swallowed back the bile that threatened to rise before licking his lips and announcing, "Good day, My King. My name is Ignis Stupeo Scientia. It is my upmost pleasure to be selected as the Prince's Advisor. And I thank you for bestowing upon me such an important title." His breath wavered. "I hope to do you proud." Yes, it was a rehearsed line. Something his parents had imprinted upon him from as early as he could remember to say, just for this one moment. But the words were also true. Hs heart fluttered happily, mixing with his nervous nausea in a strange tango, as he regarded the man.

Finally. After so long, after so many years of wishing to be in this very spot, there he was.

"…You reek."

Ignis' head, body still in his bow, shot up at those words, tapered fear behind his lenses. _'No. Please. Don't smell the Omega. Don't kick me out. Don't-' _Stormy, deep blue eyes gazed into the advisor's own, nose scrunched ad lips pursed. The little prince had finally pulled himself from behind his father's cape to peer down at him.

"Noctis!", King Regis scolded is son with a fatherly huff before turning an apologetic look his way. "…Rise, Ignis. You no longer need to bow." Ignis followed his orders, standing straight and placing his hands behind his back. "…Are you nervous?"

"No. Not at all.", he lied.

"You can be honest with me, Ignis. I can smell the fear on you. And so can my son." Regis gave a slight, weary sigh. "…He didn't mean to point it out so blatantly, I assure you. His people skills are… lacking."

'_That's an understatement_…' But, then again, Ignis couldn't outright judge the young boy too harshly. The Omega was in the same boat, after all. Without a single friend to his name and a mature, often off-putting demeanor, he was a walking museum of character flaws.

"…Oh." Seafoam eyes flitted to the young prince before meeting the King once more. "…I apologize. I assure you, my nervousness has nothing to do with my intended job."

The King smiled, pale green eyes lighting up. "That's good. But… I'm sure you've heard that my son can be quite difficult?"

Regis set Noctis down to stand next to the throne instead of upon his lap so that he could stand, pacing around the floor before Ignis. Without the forms of the two men blocking the intricate elegance of the chair itself, Ignis awed over the red, velvet cushioning and the meticulous, golden carvings within the black marble. The prince looked like he would protest the action, but one sharp look from his father and he was compliant, crossing his arms and looking away with a sad pout.

Ignis nodded. He could feel the fear seeping away from him, little by little, and it cause his lips to quirk up into a tight smile. He hardly expected the King to be so… _nice_. Like a regular person, almost. Anyone he could have met along the streets of Tenebrae. The discovery comforted him. "Multiple people have warned me, yes."

Noctis muttered, the bottom of his shoe scraping across the floor. "…_Tattle-telling jerks_…" The king cut his son another look, and it was all silent once more.

"…Listen well, Ignis." Regis spoke up again and this time his voice held an _Alpha_ authority; the demand for obedience. A slight ringing in Ignis' ears that had his heart thrumming in his chest. Even Noctis looked up at him, curiously. "…A king cannot lead by standing still. A king pushes onward, always, accepting the consequences and never looking back…" Regis turned to Ignis before unexpectedly kneeling before the young boy, getting on eye level. Ignis blinked his surprise, and didn't dare pull away when large, aging hands grasped at one of his own in a pleading embrace.

"…That said, a king can accept nothing without first accepting himself…" Pale green eyes spared a momentary glance towards the floor. "…My son is not perfect… He lost his mother at a young age, and I have not been able to be there for him in the ways that he needs me to be. He is selfish and lacks tact, but I promise you, there is a kind heart and a shining spark of joy behind his eyes, if only you'd care enough to see it…" Now that it had been mentioned, Ignis' took notice of the black, jeweled, heavy ring that rested on the Alpha's finger. He didn't dare look to the royal's throat, though.

Regis smiled, his expression a bittersweet somberness as he met Ignis' studying gaze. "He knows not what is destined of him yet- not truly. And he lacks the drive to move himself forward when he hasn't quite grasped the reason everything he learns will become so important. Often times, it's almost as if Noctis is trapped in ice, unable to move from the sheer weight that has been thrust upon his shoulders."

Noctis looked to the young Prince in a newfound light. Regis let go of his hand and stood back up, walking towards his son and giving the boy a gently push towards the Omega. Noctis blinked up warily at his father before settling on his Advisor. Regis smiled. "…Should he stand still, I ask you to stand by him and lend him a hand… Not just as his Advisor, but as his friend and as his brother…"Noctis clicked his tongue as he looked towards the floor once again, pouting. Regis held back another sigh. "…Please, take care of my son. All of the others have failed him so far, and I rather hoped that someone more his own age would do better at reasoning with him and seeing things from his own perspective."

And how could he say no? Truthfully, Ignis didn't want to oppose, anyways. Getting to know a bit more of Noctis' backstory, he could understand why the young royal was so stand-offish towards other people. He hadn't been taught manners. Hadn't had a stable, _lasting_ relationship with anyone but his own father since before he could even remember. And, he supposed, there had not been many other children that lived within the Citadel to become friends with, leaving Noctis just as alone and lost as Ignis. Just as socially stunted.

Ignis smiled, soft and sincere, bloodstream buzzing with excitement and the lingering influence of the Alpha beside them, and extended his hand. Noctis glanced up shyly, from beneath messy black bangs. "…My name is Ignis. And from today onward, I'll be working alongside you as your Royal Advisor."

Noctis coughed out a short, brief giggle and gave the Omega a disbelieving look. "You already told me your name."

"No. I told the _King_ my name. This time, I wanted to introduce myself, formally, to _you_." He didn't catch the twinkle in pale green eyes or the softening, fatherly expression from next to them. But he didn't need to. He could feel it, like a blanket over his shoulders in the dead of winter.

Noctis' eyebrows raised, surprised. Hesitantly, a pale, smaller hand came forward to meet the Advisor's own. And when their palms touched, Ignis could feel the wall Noctis had steadily built begin to crumble. For the briefest of moments, he could even see that little spark the King had spoke of within those stormy blue eyes. The boy's grin widened. "Um- thanks… Nice to meet you, Ignis. I'm, uh… I'm Noctis."

…

"No! I don't _want_ to eat them!"

'_Well… Perhaps scratch that last bit about the walls crumbling, eh_?'

Ignis tampered down another annoyed groan as his charge sat at the dining table, plate cleared of the meat and bread, leaving only a pile of kale that, begrudgingly, didn't look like it was going to be eaten any time soon. Around them, the rest of the table was empty. Again, Regis had been too busy to attend. There had been urgent matters dealing with immigrant housing that had needed the royal's full attention. The elegant dining table was large and long; fit to sit around fifty occupants. Noctis looked all the more small for it.

"…Prince Noctis, it _good_ for you." Less than a week in and he already wanted to pull his hair out. He could see why the other Advisors had quit so soon after signing their contracts. Noctis was almost impossible to deal with, in certain aspects. And his eating habits, Ignis was quick to realize, was one of them.

Noctis grimaced down at the lump of green as if it had called his mother a whore and shoved the plate away almost violently. "_I_ _don't_ _care_! It's gross. I'm not eating it!"

Gloved hands moved to massage the growing headache within his temples. If it was _him_ committing such an atrocious act he would have had quite a few new scars from his guardians by now. But he couldn't do that. Not to Noctis, and not ever. He wouldn't sink to their level of 'parenting'. There had to be other ways. "Have you ever eaten a vegetable before…?", the Advisor queried, hoping the answer would be better than what he was assuming.

"No. Never." '_Well… So much for that thought as well, then…_'

Ignis closed his eyes with a sigh. Fear was beginning to grip at him. What if he couldn't do it, either? What if I couldn't lead the Prince in the right directions? Noctis was standing still- just like the King said he would- and we wasn't getting Noctis to go _anywhere_! He couldn't go back home. He just _couldn't_! If he did, he would be a dead man. Or shoved inside of a foster home or an orphanage.

Perhaps he needed to try a different approach.

"Prince Noctis… How often do you eat sweets?"

The Prince's eyes seemed to light up at the question, tight, crossed arms unfolding and expression hopeful as he looked at his Advisor. When he answered, his voice was a hesitant whisper that Ignis had to strain to catch. "…None. The cooks never give them to me. I've only ever got to eat them when I saw Luna. _Her_ cooks let me have them _all_ the time!"

Ignis smirked. '_Bingo_.' He put on a thoughtful expression as he pulled out the dining chair next to Noctis' and sat down. "In that case, shall we try a fun game?"

The Prince looked skeptical. "…Game?"

He nodded. "Yes. A game. From now on, for every side of vegetables you eat, I will allow you to have one sweet. Anything of your choosing, I will make sure you receive. How does that sound?"

He could almost see the gears turning in his charge's mind as the boy regarded him, warily and with his skepticism on full blast. Noctis frowned. "B-But… But you're not supposed to give me sweets."

Ignis shrugged and gently pushed the plate in front of him towards Noctis. "…I don't remember reading it in my job description." There was a playful challenge in his voice as their eyes met. A victorious cockiness. "Therefore, I believe that I can do _exactly_ that."

All of the skepticism seemed to drain from the little Prince's body and he leaned forward on the table excitedly. "Really?! _Anything_ I want?!"

Ignis flinched. A ghost pain in his right hand pulsed for a split second. '_Elbows off the table_.' Instead of reaching for the fork, Ignis smiled and gently pushed his charge's arms back towards his body and off the surface of the table. "Elbows off the table, Highness…. And, yes. Anything. I'll go to the kitchen staff myself and request them. There's no reason for them to know that the sweets are for you, right?"

Noctis grinned at him and in that moment Ignis knew he had won. Stormy eyes flitted over to a pile of green. "…Fine… I _guess_ I can… give them a _try_…?"

Ignis smiled back. "That would be nice, yes."

…

"But _you_ said that I could have _anything_ I wanted if I ate them!" Noctis practically yelled, small foot stomping atop the marble floor of the music room.

Ignis frowned. "Yes, I did, but can't you suggest something more reasonable? The cooks said that they don't know what it is you even _want_. I've offered you every pastry they know how to make!"

Noctis' pout only increased. "I don't _know_ the name of it! I used to eat them with Luna all the time!"

Ignis sighed. "Fine. I'll make them for you, then."

Stormy eyes blinked up at his Advisor. "…You… You will?"

"Yes. I'm quite proficient in the kitchen." '_Whether I cared to be or not_.' Ignis reached for one of his notebooks and flipped it to an empty page. "Tell me everything you remember about it. I'll recreate it to the best of my ability."

The tension seeped from Noctis and the young Prince finally took a seat at the piano. "Okay. Um… It was like… a cupcake?"

"…A cupcake?"

"Kinda? It was fluffy on the outside like one. But on the inside, there was jam!"

"Jam?" Ignis scribbled the details down. "…What sort?"

"…I don't know… I've never tasted the flavor here… No one seems to have it…"

He pursed his lips. "Okay… What color was the jam? And was it sweet?"

"Purple. And no- it was a little sour. But there was powdered sugar on top of it, to make it more sweet! I was so good!"

Ignis nodded. "…Bitter, purple berries… Sounds a bit like Ulwaat berries, to me… They only grow in Tenebrae…" He put his notebook away with a half-smile. "Okay, I think I have it. But it will take me some time to prepare them. I'll need to have the berries specially flown in… Is that alright?"

Noctis grinned and nodded feverishly. "Yeah! I can wait!"

Ignis smiled. "That's a good boy. Now- your piano lessons."

…

"…How come I can't smell you like I smell my Dad?"

Ignis paused from the opposite end of the table, where he was highlighting things inside of the Royal's history textbook to go over later. Seafoam eyes bounced to the boy across the table. It had been a little over three months now, which was good. _Great_, even. By now he had seemed to learn how to get around the Prince's stubborn ways for the most part. He'd even learned how to prepare his favorite dish, like no other chef in the Citadel had. Ignis had thought that Noctis had become predictable by now.

But _this_. This, he should have expected to come up. He wasn't ready for it.

Ignis cleared his throat and tried to keep focusing on his task. "…This is supposed to be study time, Prince Noctis."

The stubborn Prince merely pushed aside his books, just as the Advisor expected that he would. "_So_? I wanna know!"

He sighed. "…I don't have much of a scent because I'm a Beta, Highness. The reason you can smell your father so profoundly is because he's an Alpha."

Noctis gave the answer some thought. "…Well, what am I?"

Ignis shook his head. "I've no idea. But, more times than not, the Kings and Queens in your lineage have seemed to mainly become predominantly Alpha. Only in rare cases have there ever been Betas or Omegas… Not like in Tenebrae. Where I come from, Tenebrae's rulers have turned out mostly Omega. Whereas in Niflheim, they have a mostly Beta society. Alphas and Omegas are actually white the rare phenomenon there."

Noctis quirked his head. "…How come?"

Ignis shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, to be quite honest with you… But… perhaps the Old Magic has something to do with it…?" It was more his own, personal thoughts than anything else. It was a subject he'd given a lot of thought to back in the day, himself. "…Perhaps your crystal and our floating islands have something to do with our subgender. Perhaps the Astrals wanted it this way."

All of it went over the Prince's head, so he didn't bother with it. "Oh. Okay…" there was a brief silence, and then, "…So, then… I'll be an Alpha… and Luna will be an Omega."

Ignis nodded. "Correct, most likely. That's usually how it goes."

Noct smiled. "So then some day I'll be just like my dad!"

Ignis forced a smile. "I suppose you will, yes."

"Noice."

Ignis blinked confused eyes at his charge and capped his highlighter. "…_Noice_?" He'd never understand where the boy's slang came from.

…

"…Ignis?"

Ignis flailed, eyes snapping open and heartrate through the roof at the unexpected calling of his name. "W-who's there?!", he yelled, shakily and raw with sleep, as he sat bolt upright and looked around his bedroom. '_It's him. It's Titus. He's come for me. He's going to get me and kill me or_-' Seafoam eyes struggled to see too far around himself without his glasses. Ignis snatched them up with trembling hands and when they finally rested on his face his brows raised at the sight before him. "…Prince Noctis?"

A crash of thunder sounded outside, making the Advisor flinch in surprise, and the little Royal all but _jumped_ into Ignis' small bed, clinging to him with a fear that the Omega had not yet witnessed in his charge. Not in the entire year that he'd known him now. A whimper erupted from between Noctis' lips and Ignis frowned.

"…Noctis…? What's the matter?" He didn't like the close touch. It was unwelcome and uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do with his hands, and they just hung in the air. Useless. Noctis' small face was buried in his neck and it had Ingis' hair standing on end and a nauseous feeling rolling in his gut. Never before had anyone embraced him like this. Never before had anyone been so close to his scent glands. On one hand, Ignis was terrified. He was afraid, still, though he had not yet presented, that Noctis would smell the sweet on him. Smell the Omega that laid dormant under his skin. But… on the other… it was _nice_. It was _nice_ to have someone hug him like that. To need him. To hold him through the storms and quell his turbulent heart.

Ignis was frozen. He didn't know what direction to move. What side of himself to listen to.

"…_Scared." _Yeah… Yeah, he knew that feeling. It reminded Ignis of himself. Of the countless nights he'd cried himself to sleep beneath the blankets, trembling from the ferocity of thunder and the beating of rain against his windows. Of the hours he had beaten on his locked door, desperately screaming for one of his guardians to come and save him from the frights of the dark.

But professionalism won out above his buried desire to feel wanted and pawed at Noctis and tried to separate them. "Noctis, this is ridiculous. It's just thunder." But the words didn't do any good. The Prince merely clung to him harder, body trembling as another crash of sound pierced their ears.

"…The thunder sounds like… l-like the thing that took Mommy away…"

Ignis' expression softened. "…_Oh_." He remembered reading that a car crash had taken the life of the Late Queen and had put the young Prince in the hospital for month. "…I see…" Something within Ignis crumbled. The Omega's hands, slowly, fell from where they hung in the air to settle atop the Prince's back. Beneath the boy's thin, silk pajama shirt he could feel the raised skin of the scar he had read to slant across his back.

Noctis flinched at the touch but melted into his Advisor soon after. Ignis could smell the soothing scent of relief wash over him in thick waves. He didn't take the subject further. "…How did you get in here, Highness?"

Noctis pulled back to look into the older boy's eyes, sheepishly. "…I got a copy of your keycard.", he admitted, softly.

Ignis' brows furrowed. "…What? But… Monica said-"

"Monica didn't know... I snuck in and found one." Ignis sighed. Another rumbling of thunder had fear returning to large, story blue eyes. And again, the Prince clung to Ignis with desperation. "_I-I'm sorry_…!"

The Advisor couldn't be mad. As much as he wanted to be, he understood. "…We'll talk about it in the morning. And you're going to give Monica back the keycard, too." He could feel Noctis' frown against his skin. "…We'll get you a phone first thing in the morning… In the future, just call me. I'll let you in."

They settled in next to each other, though it was cramped. Ignis didn't get any sleep. He wasn't used to having arms wrapped around him. Deep, even breaths. Warmth.

But Noctis slept through most of the night. So it was worth it.

And if it ever were to happen again in the future…? Well… Ignis wouldn't mind as much.

…

Ignis sat alongside Noctis on the sofa, watching the young royal play some disgustingly violent and mind-numbing video game. The younger boy was slumped against him, head laying on Ignis' shoulder, and that was alright. No longer did Ignis feel the chills of fear at the little, friendly signs of affection. In all actuality, they were the only ones he'd ever allowed. Ignis still kept everyone else an arm's length away. Perhaps it was because he had grown fond of Noctis. As if the boy was actually his brother, as the King had hoped upon them.

He _cared_ for Noctis, after all the months they had spent together. Cared for him more than anything in the entire world. He cherished their time together that wasn't brought on by studies and no longer grumbled when the Prince would wake him in the middle of the night with calls or texts because the boy was 'lonely'. He cared for Noctis, not only as his future King but as a person.

But it was still so very jarring when Noctis said, "Iggy."

Ignis blinked, bringing himself back to the present. His eyes flew to Noctis' own, looking up at him from his shoulder in a child-like humor. "I beg your pardon? _Iggy_?"

"Yeah! Iggy! …Do you like it?"

Ignis crinkled his nose. "…What _is_ it?"

Noctis sat up with a laugh. "A nickname, silly."

"…Nickname? I don't need any of those."

Noctis paused his game with a shrug. "Well, I was just thinking… I was watching a T.V. show the other day, and the friends in it gave each other nicknames. It seemed…" A flush of embarrassment tinted pale cheeks and suddenly the controller in Noctis' hands needed the royal's full attention as he continued, "…I looked fun… and… you're my friend."

Ignis' brows raised with a little jump of his heart. "…Friends?" He hadn't had them before. _Were_ they?

Noctis gave a hopeful look. "Yeah. Don't you think so?"

His insides felt impossibly warm. He could feel something inside of him chipping away. And with a soft smile, Ignis replied, "Yes. I believe so."

Noctis brightened, jumping a bit on the sofa. "Yeah! So- Iggy! It's my nickname for you. You like it?"

How could he _not_? His _friend_ gave him that name. His _first_ friend! "I love it."

"Whatcha wanna call me?!"

He thought on the subject a bit. "…Noct?"

The look Noctis gave him could have melted the polar ice caps in less than three seconds flat. "Noct… I like it!"

They were 'Iggy' and 'Noct' with each other from that moment forward.

…

Perhaps it was Ignis' own fault. He was carrying way too many book in his arms. On top of that, his phone hadn't stopped buzzing with messages from Citadel staff since seven that morning. Each requiring his time and attention on _top_ of Noctis' studies. There was hardly time in the day, but he was making it work. He had been, for the past two and a half years. He wasn't about to fail now. He was looking down at his incoming messages, so it was no wonder that he didn't see the person walking in his direction.

Ignis hit the figure and in the expanse of two seconds, all of his things were on the floor. Scattered.

His face flushed with embarrassment and he looked to the person he had accidentally walked into. "Ah- I- I apologize. I-"

"Watch where you're goin'!." The man, perhaps only a year or so older than himself, looked down upon him with heated, Amber eyes. His expression was one of irritation as he looked down at his tank top to see the new stain. He had spilt his tea on himself in the collision. "Great. No I gotta go back home and change…" The boy's scent was strong and angered. '_Alpha…_'

Ignis' mouth fell open and his throat tightened in fear. He took a step back. "I- um-"

"Save it." And without so much as another word, the Alpha walked past him and disappeared down the hall.

Ignis stared after him. '_Well… Whoever that was, I hope our paths don't cross again.'_

…

The Astrals hated him, Ignis was _sure_ of it now…

Sitting across from him in the conference room was none other than _him._ The man who he'd bumped into last week.

It was a very formal meeting. An important one. The King sat at the head of the rounded table in his royal raiment. The same as if he was sitting on his throne. To his right, his son, trying his best to maintain his huffs of annoyance and wriggling uncomfortably in his dress clothes. To the right of Noctis, Ignis sat, ramrod straight and with his hands clasped tightly in his lap. His seafoam eyes carefully avoided the man across from him, whose amber eyes burned into him hotly like the poke of a branding iron. Ignis could tell that the man remembered him. On the King's left sat a man Ignis had come to know as Clarus Amicitia. Regis' own Royal Shield. And to Clarus' left, across from Ignis, sat none other than _the man's own son_.

Gladiolus Amicitia.

The taller boy sat straight and proud next to his father, chest puffed out and looking at his King with the upmost attention and patience as he addressed the room. He looked out of place in is crownsguard fatigues. The sides of his head shaved, the dark chocolate waves of his hair fell to the back of his neck in an almost mullet-like fashion. With tanned skin, the Alpha looked fit to bursting out of his clothes with the muscle he had obtained from all his years of training. He was very different than his father and any other pale, expressionless Crownsguard Ignis had ever remembered seeing along the halls and around the Throne Room. This man looked arrogant. Cocky, even. With a smirk that told a thousand embellished stories and a strong jawline.

Ignis could tell already, even without their chance, disastrous first meeting in the hall that this wasn't the type of person he could get along with. They were like oil and water. But he maintained his stoic façade, choosing to look towards his charge instead of the Alpha.

"_Noctis, sit still_.", he whispered.

"_Won't_.", Noctis muttered.

He expected that answer.

"I have gathered you all here today to discuss something very vital to myself and to my son…", Regis started, eyes meeting all of those around him before continuing. "Almost three short years ago, I appointed Noctis with an Advisor. " He nodded towards Ignis and the boy smiled, politely. "Ignis has done a remarkable job at helping move my son along… But now, Noctis requires much _more_ than knowledge. He needs brawn. The knowledge of _fighting_. Of how to protect himself…" He nodded towards his Shield.

Clarus nodded back and addressed the room. "My son, Gladiolus, is _more_ than certifiable. He has proven himself worthy in every physical aspect. He has broken almost every record in the Crownsguard Training Program as well as passed all of his educational marks in his exams from school. I believe that he is _right_ for the role. And, with His Majesty's permission, starting today Gladiolus will be named as Prince Noctis' Royal Shield."

Ignis' brow flinched. His jaw tightened. '_Him, of all people…_' Gladiolus caught the action and crinkled his nose in distaste. '_The feeling is mutual, I assure you_.' The Omega narrowed his eyes in retaliation.

Regis smiled. "He has _my_ blessing. Noctis, what say you, Son?"

Noctis looked over Gladiolus curiously. "…You can fight?", he asked.

Gladiolus scoffed out a laugh. "In hand-to-hand combat as well as over fifteen different weapon varieties, yes."

Stormy eyes sparkled. "_Noice_."

Ignis repressed a sigh. 'Again with such unrefined language…' He could feel a headache coming on.

Gladiolus grinned and crossed his arms over his chest, head tipping to the side. "_Noice_, _indeed_."

'_Oh, good lords_!'

Noctis smiled at his father. "I say he's hired." Clarus and Gladiolus exchanged proud smiles.

The king looked to Ignis next. "Ignis, do you have any questions for the young Amicitia…?"

The Omega looked at Gladiolus over the frames of his glasses. "…Nothing that I care to ask at this time. I'll just… _save it_." The look of slight anger on the young Alpha's tanned face made Ignis withhold a smirk of victory. '_Take that_.'

Regis looked between the three boys with a perplexed expression, but said nothing more on the topic. He cleared his throat. "Well- it seems everything here is in order. Gladiolus, you will be given your conditional job offer paperwork later this evening. Upon signing it, you will be given a salary and a living quarter here at the Citadel, in order to stay as close to Noctis as possible… From henceforth, I'd like you to meet with Mr. Scientia once a week to discuss Noctis' schedule and come up with something that is mutually beneficial for him and the two of you. I'd like a good balance between work, studies, and play…"

"Yes, Your Majesty.", came the duet of answers from the two men now in charge of Noctis' well-being.

If Ignis had to choose a phrase that would best sum up his opinion on the workdays soon to come, he would say 'Dumpster Fire.'


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next weekday morning that Ignis once again endured the _pleasure_ of being in Gladiolus Amicitia's presence.

The two men sat across from one another in the conference room, same as they had the few days prior, two cups of tea between them and nothing else to fill the chasm of stifling, charged awkwardness of the situation.

Although Ignis saw it as a business- and therefore, _formal_\- occasion, he dressed himself in one of his usual button-downs, suit jacket, and slacks, hair styled back and out of his face as he'd grown accustomed to recently. In his gloved hands was a pan and a planner, scribbled in to almost overflowing with appointments, important events, color-coded tabs, and side notes about Noctis to review later in the comfort of his apartment. Gladiolus, on the other hand, had not seen it as such. Hunched over in his chair, the behemoth of an Alpha wore nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants and a tank top that left little to the imagination as it clung like a second skin to every muscle the man had. Arms crossed over his tanned chest, he had brought nothing with him at all- _entirely unprepared_\- and stared the Advisor down with a raised, thick brow.

With no one accompanying their subsequential meeting, Ignis felt far too alone with him. He tried not to let it show on his face, but with the utter arrogance and attitude of the man before him, it was becoming increasingly difficult not to show a crack in his calm and collected persona. The stench of irritated Alpha hung in the air around him and something in Ignis' abdomen twanged in an unfamiliar, sudden pain.

He ignored it, pressing onward. He wanted the meeting to be over with as soon as possible so that he could be inside of the comfort of his own, safe space. "…Thank you for coming." Gladiolus didn't say anything in return. He just nodded, jaw tensing. Ignis released a breath of relief. '…_Good. This is a good start. Perhaps this could go somewhere after all_.' Seafoam eyes flitted once, down at the empty space on the table in front of the Shield before meeting amber irises. Though the semblance of cooperation was there, the items necessary to complete the tasks were not. "…I see you brought nothing to write in. Or _with_, for that matter."

Another lonely shrug. Only this time he Shield spoke. His voice was a deep baritone that had the Advisor seeing double, if only for a flash in time. The Advisor blinked away the sensation discreetly. '_What is _with_ me today_?' He hoped it wasn't a cold. Noctis' midterms were coming up and all of his extra time needed to be spent figuring out ways to convince the young royal to cram in more studying. "…Didn't see the reason to. Unlike you, my days are usually filled with one thing and one thing only- training."

Ignis' brows knit. "But… How will you remember?"

Gladiolus pointed at his temple with an index finger and smirked. "Don't worry. I got it. Now- let's get this over with, eh? I've got shit to do."

Well. He couldn't argue that. "…Very well." Ignis observed his planner for a long moment. "…Noctis has an hour of time every Tuesday afternoon, after his dance lessons at 2"30pm… Usually he spends that hour lazing about or playing some video game so I'd be more than happy to let you take it."

"_Let_ me take it?", the Alpha scoffed. "Aint no '_letting'_ about it. Noctis is gonna be King eventually. That means he needs to start training _now_. Wherever. Whenever. Doesn't matter. But that last thing he's gonna do is be 'worked in' to my schedule."

Ignis blinked, straightening in his seat. He was taken aback. "I… I'm sorry? Come again?"

Gladiolus leaned on the tabletop, resting his weight on his elbows. "You heard me. One hour once a week aint gonna cut it. The kid's puny enough as it is. He's gonna need to bulk up." Ignis could only stare, mouth parting open slightly as the man went on, "Put him with me for an hour and a half a day, twice a day."

"_Twice a day_?", he repeated, incredulously. He _had_ to be joking. All pretense went out the window. Ignis closed his planner and rested his clasped hands atop the table. His eyes narrowed as he regarded his charge's Shield. "Whatever for?"

"Because that's what it's gonna take. The kid's probably never worked out a day in his damned life. In the mornings, he'll jog laps around The Citadel with me, among other things. Sit-ups, pull-ups, lunges, crunches, jumping jacks. Whatever I tell him to do." This time it was Ignis' turn to scoff. "And that's just the morning. In the afternoon the real training starts. Weapons. All of them. Whatever I can get Noctis' hands on."

Ignis shook his head. "You'll _kill_ the boy!"

Gladiolus clicked his tongue and sat back in his chair, kicking his feet up to rest atop the table instead. He snorted a smug laugh at the way the other man almost visibly seethed at the action. "No. It won't kill him, you're being dramatic."

"_Dramatic_?!"

The Alpha ignored the response. "Oh. And another thing. You're going to need to change the kid's diet. More proteins. Way more proteins. What you feed him now may work well for dancing or curtsying or whatever else you have him doing but working out and building muscle is different. It requires different stuff."

Ignis glared. "Who gave you the right to boss me around like this?!" Gladiolus opened his mouth to respond, but the Omega would have none of it. He held up a gloved finger. "I've been here _longer_ than you. I _know_ Noctis more than you. You'll never get him to obediently follow this _ludacris_ regimen!"

"You think time has seniority here?" No. He didn't. But it should have bloody well counted for _something_! The Shield stood abruptly, palms resting flat on the table as he leaned in closer to the other man. "Your time here don't mean shit. He's _both_ of our responsibility now. Ny time with him will be _just_ as important as yours!" Nostrils flared as amber eyes stared heatedly down into icy seafoam. He took a breath. Calmed. Ran a hand through his hair. "…Listen. We got off on the wrong foot. I was an ass- I get it. But does that _really_ warrant you being an ass to me, now? Why can't you just get over yourself and _listen_ to me?"

"_Get over myself_?!" Ignis stood himself and mirrored the other man's position, leaning in himself. This close Gladiolus' Alpha scent, mixed with a burning anger, had his stomach tying up into knots again. "You're the one who started it with me! Never in my _life_ have I been so disrespected here in Insomnia." He wouldn't speak of his time outside the nation, back in Tenebrae. That wasn't any of his business and Ignis had long ago buried those memories. "I've trained my entire _life_ for this position! Why is it so hard for _you_ to believe it when I say I know what's best for the prince?!"

They stared at one another, long and hard, neither letting up. The wood of the table beneath their hands was practically sparking into flame inside of such a stifling, thick, enraged underscent.

Finally, Gladiolus gave an exasperated sigh. "…Once a day. Two hours."

Ignis pretended to consider it. "…Fine."

"Three times a week only, starting out. Based on Noctis' improvement, I change the schedule as necessary."

"Under the sole condition that you give me a week's worth on notice in advance." A gloved hand touched the leather binding of his planner. "I'm a busy man, henceforth, so is His Highness."

"Fine."

"And you leave Noctis' dietary concerns to me and me alone."

"So long as he keeps gaining muscle weight and doesn't get all pudgy from sweets, sure."

"Deal."

"Deal."

Ignis scooped up his things and gave the most terse, impolite bow he'd ever given in his life. "Well, then… If we've concluded our business here, let's call this meeting to an end."

Amber eyes watched as he moved past the Shield in order to reach the door and leave. "…Yeah. That's it. See ya."

…

He waited for Noctis to come bursting through his Quarter doors with a self-satisfied smirk as his hand worked at stirring the large pot of stew he had put on the stovetop for dinner. Today was the first day of Noctis' training and he just knew the royal would be arriving any minute, doors slamming and body language tired and sulking from the unwanted, strenuous activity. It did the Advisor's ego good to know that he would be right, in the end. To picture Gladiolus' distraught face; on his knees and _begging_ Ignis to teach him how to get through to Noctis.

But the smirk fell from his face as instead of an aggravated slamming of the doors and an anguished groan, Noctis' quarter doors opened softly, accompanied by a duo of chuckles. His eyes widened as Noctis and Gladiolus walked through the threshold, sweaty and with towels draped around their necks. Dressed in matching Crownsguard training fatigues the Prince shoved at his Shield playfully, almost knocking the older man into a decorative potted plant. Gladiolus laughed and moved to shove his charge in a playful return but stopped short as his eyes met those of Noctis' advisor.

"…Didn't know he would be here.", Gladiolus mentioned, and it at least gave Ignis some satisfaction to see the Alpha so taken aback and caught off-guard.

Noctis smiled and sidled up to his kitchen bar. "Yeah. Iggy's _always_ here. He's basically like my own personal maid."

Ignis avoided the look on the Shield's face that screamed '_What in the ever-loving fuck-?!_' He cleared his throat after giving the stew a calculated taste. "…Noctis exaggerates. I merely do what I must."

Noctis rolled his eyes as Gladiolus took a tentative seat at the bar as well. "Sure, Iggy. If you cleaning my place, washing my clothes, and cooking all my meals and is a '_must'_ in your book…"

He wanted to die. He could practically _feel_ the Alpha's blatant disgust and disappointment in him from the other side of the kitchen. He could catch a hint of disgust over the smell of the succulent stew and Ignis felt his appetite disappearing altogether. Perhaps he would dine alone for the day. Leave the two others to it and bid them a chaste farewell.

"Noct. What the _fuck_… That isn't cool."

The Advisor's eyes widened and he turned around to look at the men sitting at the bar. '…_Oh._' Gladiolus was actually… taking up for him? He hadn't expected it, and he pressed a gloved hand to his chest, where his heart began to beat a bit faster despite himself.

Noctis rested his head atop his arms along the countertop with a long, drawn-out groan. "What?! It isn't like I _asked_ him to…"

The Shield crossed his arms over his chest, not letting up the look of disappointment on his tanned features. "So? You didn't exactly tell him to stop, either. That's just as bad."

"…Whatever… I'm gonna go shower…" With the out, Noctis slipped off his barstool and slunk away into his bedroom. The two other men flinched a bit as the doors slammed closed behind him.

Ignis closed his guppy-mouth with a soft snap and brushed the hand that had been hovering over his heart down his dress shirt, making a movement like he had merely been smoothing wrinkles as amber eyes met his own. Frazzled but thankful, he looked off to the side. "…Thank you for that." He hadn't expected such kindness towards him after their first three encounters. He hardly expected a word in his direction, if he was being blatantly honest.

Gladiolus shrugged. Off in the distance, the running water of the shower could be heard. "…You need to stop letting him walk all over you. Duty is duty, but there are distinct lines you're crossing by doing all this stupid shit."

'_Oh. _There's_ the Gladiolus I know.._.' The beast didn't wander too far from the man, it seemed. The Advisor swallowed before turning back to the food with an indignant huff. "…It's none of your concern. You deal with Noctis in the way you prefer and so do I… That's all there is to it."

The Shield grunted out a mumble of reluctant acceptance and Ignis was happy when that was the end of it.

…

Ignis smiled at the delightful look on Noctis' face. That little twinkle in his eye that only seemed to appear for him. He opened his arms wide and gladly accepted the hug his charge gave him after bounding through the training room. "I had time after my meeting with the council today, so I figured I'd come and walk you to your Quarters. After a quick shower, I'll prepare your lunch and then we can get back to those math problems you were having difficulty with yesterday." He was proud of Noctis. He'd been training with Gladiolus for months now and already the Omega could see the difference in the boy's body strength.

Noctis pushed back from the older man's chest where his face had been buried and frowned up at his Advisor. "Awwww, but _Iggy_, there's this new game that just came out today! Can we go get it and let me play _that_ instead?" His stormy eyes were hopeful, but it was a look that Ignis had seen too many times before. Though it had lost most of its affect, the hopeful gaze still tugged roughly at his heartstrings.

He grasped Noctis by the shoulders and shook his head, sparing not a glance at the moving blur of tanned skin steadily walking their direction. "I'm afraid not, Noct. You need to pass this upcoming test."

"_Iggy_?"

The advisor blinked up at amber eyes. Gladiolus stared at them as he dabbed the sweat from his arms. "I heard him call you that before once."

Noctis smirked and let go of his Advisor to turn toward his Shield. "Yeah! Iggy, Iggs, Igster, Specs. I got a lot of names for him!"

Gladiolus snorted and affixed his coworker with a teasing expression. "I didn't think you were _capable_ of calling him anything but 'Highness' or just 'Noctis'. Thought that stick you have shoved up your ass wouldn't let you say it. But '_Noct'_? And '_Iggy'_?…Really?"

The Omega's cheeks flamed and he turned irritated eyes toward the matted floor. "I apologize. I didn't realize the _stick up my ass_ had been showing. I'll do well to _hide it better_ in the future." Gods, that Alpha was infuriating. Sure, he wasn't as bad as Ignis originally had anticipated. But damned if the big brute didn't know how to just shut the hell up sometimes. The Amicitia always spoke him mind no matter who it seemed to hurt. And that _scent_…

Ignis rubbed idly at the sore spot on his neck.

Noctis smiled. "You sound jealous to me… Iggy's my friend! …You want a nickname, too?"

Gladiolus grinned. "…That mean we're friends, too?"

"Yup!"

'_Gods, kill me now.._.'

"Okay then. Show me Whatcha got."

Noctis placed a finger on his chin and gave it a few moments of thought. "Muscles Marinara."

Both men busted out in a fit of laughter. "Got anything else?", Gladiolus asked as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Gladdy?"

He nodded and ruffled the young prince's hair. "Gladdy it is. And I'll call you 'Noct', too."

Ignis turned away from the heartwarming scene. He bit his lower lip, seafoam eyes stinging. He couldn't help but feel as though something precious to him had been stolen. The only friend he had made in his life now appeared to have another. The two men had unexpectedly hit it off well. Far better than the Advisor had imagined they would. Sure, occasionally the Prince had expressed negative emotions as far as working out went, but beneath that there was an abundance of love and affection for his fellow Alpha. He accepted the older man with open arms. They even had similar, informal ways of speaking that Ignis just wasn't comfortable with. It wasn't him.

Lots of things weren't 'him'…

He took his phone from within his suit jacket pocket and pretended to look at the screen for a moment. "…Something has appeared to have come up, Noctis." He placed the phone back in his pocket. Didn't turn back. "Gladiolus, would you please see His Highness off in my stead? …I'll be at your Quarters when it's time for your lessons."

It hurt. He wasn't ready to give Noctis up to another. But Gladiolus seemed to be there to stay, and so he had to get used to that fact.

Later that afternoon, for the first time in his life, he texted Noctis and informed him that he had the rest of the day off from his studies. Not just his heart, but his entire body seemed to _ache_ with the feeling of jealousy and hurt. It was almost as if he was actually making himself become sick with it. When Noctis has responded to his text, asking to know why, Ignis' thumbs replied on autopilot.

'_A cold. It'll be over by morning, I assure you. No need to worry._'

"…_**You weren't scared…?"**_

The blankets were stifling that morning. He'd never forget the way he felt like his body was on fire; melting beneath the fibers.

Ignis' brows furrowed with a whimpered groan as pale legs fought to kick and shove the blankets off his body. More than just the covers, it was as if his very _clothes_ had caught fire on his body. Dry lips parted, tongue dabbing them in a fresh coat of saliva. _Ilfrit_, it was _scorching_. '_This cold has turned into a full-on illness… Perhaps it's time for a doctor's visit_…' But when his hands moved to tug down his pajama pants in an attempt to release his body from the inferno it had found itself in, Ignis paused.

The material was _wet_, sticking to his legs; soaked through entirely.

All of the breath left his lungs in one fell, dreadful second as the Advisor shot up and out of bed. Seafoam eyes widened impossibly and most of the color drained from his flushed face as Ignis looked upon the surface of his sheet-covered mattress after snatching up his spectacles. There, in the center of the bed, was a large, wet stain. Nostrils flared with a terrified intake of breath and the stench of _Omega_ was thick in the air. The unmistakable, tainted musk that called without words for a mate.

This wasn't an illness.

As normal when he awoke in the morning, his member was hard, pressing a needy tent into the front of his pants that he willed himself not to touch despite the hunger in his very soul that called out the urge.

'_No. No, no, no. Not yet. Please, Gods, no. Please give me more time_!' Ignis' hand shook as it delved beneath the waistband of his pajama pants to feel between the swell of his cheeks. And when his fingers just barely slid against his entrance, a stuttered, choked moan fought its way past his throat and into the deafening silence of his apartment before he could clamp his other hand over his mouth. More slick leaked from his entrance and Ignis wretched his now soiled hand out of his pants.

There was no mistaking it. He was finally presenting.

"I-Is it- Is it-?!" '-_a heat_?!', his inner monologue finished what his heart didn't yet have the confidence nor the desire to say aloud. Ignis went to reach for his phone but stopped halfway, slick-tainted hand clenching into a rueful fist. It would be a cold day in Hell before he allowed his phone to be tainted with slick. He rushed into his bathroom and scrubbed the colorless liquid from his skin. As the water purified his hands Ignis chanced a look at himself. And at the sight he felt like he just might be sick for real.

Never in the Advisor's _life_ had he looked so flushed and out of breath. As if he had run several marathons without an end. Like a lost man in a desert; gone without water for days- maybe even weeks. Once bright, sharp yes were now darkened, pupils dilated enough to almost hide the sliver of seafoam green that somehow remained, fighting for dominance.

"…Gods…!", Ignis breathed.

He reeked. He could no longer stay in these clothes. He would burn them, later.

Ignis ripped the pajamas from his heated and weak-feeling body before stepping into the shower. He turned the knob to as cold as he could possibly get it and stood there, scrubbing himself until he could no longer take it. Until his erection finally flagged. When he stepped out from under the icy spray, throwing a towel around his lower body, he made his way back into his bedroom to try his phone again, proper.

Cold-slow hands tapped away in an incognito web browser. Teeth chattered along with it. "S-s-signs… o-of a… he-heat…?"

Ignis knew the _basics_, of course. That his body would naturally begin to self-lubricate. That his womb would finally be finished in its development. That he'd go into periods where his body felt hot and that he would yearn for an Alpha. But as for everything else? Well, it hadn't concerned him. Not back when he thought he would grow up to remain a Beta. And after he had discovered his _true_ subgender, hate, resentment, and denial had prevented his mind from wanting to know further. He longed to remain blissfully ignorant to what would surely one day befall him. So that it would almost be as if he would not have to worry about it at all.

'_I was a fool for not attempting to find out sooner_.' He was a fool for forging his documentation and going to Insomnia to begin with. He was in the shit now, and escape was slim.

A relieved sigh sounded when the web results loaded for him.

_**The signs of a heat vary between every Omega. No two Omegas are alike. Symptoms of a heat may be any of the following: Distinct lack of appetite, amplified hunger, mild to severe abdominal cramping, intense fluxuations of mood, an increased need for sleep, the inability to sleep even though exhaustion is present, excess accumulation of slick, heightened sense of smell, and the desire to be around Alphas and obtain the attention of an Alpha.**_

Ignis' brows furrowed in frustration. "Well- most of those are _very_ polarizing symptoms!" How would he ever even _begin_ to predict when his heat would come on? "No, Scientia. Wrong way of thinking. I _will_ _not_ go through a heat."

He didn't have any of these symptoms; not from what he could tell. There certainly weren't any cramps to be had. And he didn't necessarily feel any different than he normally did, the only difference being that he felt hot and he was producing alarming amounts of slick.

_**The only sure sign of a heat that is present in all Omegas is the intense need to nest. Omegas in heat will often craft a safe space for themselves out of soft, comforting items or things from their desired partner. In this instance Omegas will become incredibly territorial over these items and will lash out at those who seek to enter the nest uninvited or attempt to dismantle and/or retrieve the taken items. If the desire to nest is not present, then an Omega can write this off as a sure sign that they are not enduring a heat, but are merely presenting for the first time.**_

"_Thank the Gods!_", Ignis cried out.

But there was hardly time to celebrate. Even after his shower, Ignis could feel the slick beginning to seep from his entrance again and make its way in a slow, disgusting dribble down his inner thigh and the back of his testicles. The feeling made him squirm, hurriedly wiping the substance off with the towel before he felt as though he'd need to step back underneath the spray of water. Already, he could feel his cock stirring with interest again at the mere feel of soft cotton against his backside.

The heavy scent of fresh Omega still hung in the air like a thick, tempting fog, and he hated himself for it. He ripped the sheets and blankets from his bed. Tore the pillowcases from his pillows. Threw them in a trash bag and put that trash bags inside of two more trash bags, for good measure. The advisor opened every window in his apartment. Sprayed the place down with air fresheners and Lysol. Then, he dressed himself. Stepped into a new pair of boxer briefs. For added measure, he wadded up a good sized portion of tissue and stuck it between his cheeks, in case the slick had not yet run its course. Then Ignis stepped into some beige pants and the first shirt he reached for- the grey-blue crownsguard tee that Gladiolus had given to him for their training sessions; same as Noctis wore.

Already, the Advisor felt like it was _scorching_. The fibers of his attire itched beneath his skin and he wanted nothing more than to throw them right back off, but he couldn't.

He had to think of a plan. Think of a way to hide his symptoms.

The Omega sat upon his stripped bed and took his phone in hand a second time. Dialed Noctis' number.

The phone rang only once before his charge answered it. "Specs?"

Ignis bit at his lower lip and held the phone like a vice. "Noct.", he returned, somehow maintaining a façade of calm and collectiveness that didn't reach his heart.

"You're late for breakfast. I'm _starving_! When are you gonna come over? Whatcha gonna make?"

Ignis could hear the hints of excitement in his voice, and his heart clenched painfully at the thought of letting the younger boy down. He took a moment. Swallowed. "…I'm afraid I won't be able to make it for breakfast this morning… I'm feeling a little under the weather after all… I'm… I'm going to go to the doctor and take a rest for today."

See the doctor _his_ _ass_. He'd never see the doctor. He'd be better off to throw himself from his apartment balcony and onto the pavement below. At least _then_ his death would be fast and relatively painless.

Noctis was silent for a moment on the other end of the line, and when next the Prince spoke, his tone was sullen. "…Oh… Okay…"

Ignis sighed. He hated not being able to make Noctis happy. "…Please don't come by my Quarters today. If it's contagious I'd rather you not acquire it. I'd never hear the end of it from Gladiolus if you aren't able to meet your sparring sessions." '_Speak of the devil_…' There was no avoiding a confrontation with the brute. The Amicitia wasn't the type of man to seem to take ghosting well. And Ignis would have been scheduled to meet him later that morning, just one hour after breakfast, for his own training. "…I'll be talking to him shortly to tell him the exact things I'm telling you now. But don't worry. I'll be sure to tell him to fill my allotted time with something for you instead." The dramatic groan on the other line almost had Ignis smiling, despite the terrorizing circumstances. He could just _picture_ the prince flopping onto the sofa and melting against it like an angered, lazy cat. "A little extra practice never killed anyone, Noct."

A grumbled, "Yeah, not as far as _you_ know..."

A chuckle. "Nor you." It couldn't have been more than an hour after waking and already he missed the younger boy. They hadn't been apart from one another. Not for one day, ever since they first met. Even when Noctis was bedridden with illnesses of his own, Ignis had been by his side. It felt _wrong_ to lie to him. "…Goodbye, Noct. I'll… I'll keep you updated."

He hung up the phone with a heavy sigh and wanted with every fiber of his being not to talk to Gladiolus, but there was no avoiding it. So he dialed the Alpha's number next and held the phone back up to his ear while it rang.

"…Yeah?"

"Gladiolus." The cordial greeting was small. To the point. All unnecessary words spared. Even through the phone he could catch the Alpha in his words, and his core flared with a desire he wished for all the world he could stomp down. "It's Ignis. Noctis' Advisor."

"Yeah, I got that. We've been working together for months, Ignis…" He withheld a grumble at the gruff tone. Withheld a _moan_ from it. Took a breath. "…Yes. Well. I'm calling to regretfully inform you that I'm far too ill to perform my duties today."

"Oh?"

"Quite."

Silence. And then, "…That it?"

Ignis blinked, perplexed. "Excuse me?" Was there something he was missing?

"I _said_, is that all you got to tell me? Or is there something else you needed?"

He clenched his jaw and _hated_ the sensation of slick dampening the tissues in the seat of his pants. He prayed to the Astrals that it wasn't because he was talking to _this_ Alpha. "Yes. Please do me the kindness of replacing our hour and a half of sparring with Noctis' training instead?"

Another short silence; enough for an invisible shrug on the other line. "Yeah, I can do that."

"That's… good."

"Yeah."

"…Goodbye."

"Mn."

Well. That was that, then. Quick and relatively painless.

Ignis ended the phone call and resisted the urge to punch his pillow with the pent-up frustration of having to talk to a man who was so irritating and stand-offish, even over the phone. Instead, he rested his head in his hands with a shaky sigh. "…What am I going to do, what ever am I going to do…?" Getting those calls over with was well and good to buy him time, but where did he go from there? He felt the same as he did so many years ago, back in his old school's bathroom stall, curled into a little ball.

Small.

Insignificant.

_Omega_.

Seafoam eyes gazed past the obstructive fingers against his face and Ignis blinked at his keycard, laying across the way, atop the coffee table in the living room. "…The keycard.", he concluded, quiet as a whisper. As if the very walls would hear him and tell the world what he truly was. "It'll give me access to the infirmary wing. I can get into the pharmaceutical department and obtain the blockers needed to stop this." It seemed so _easy_. So easy that it almost came across as too good to be true. But is _was_ true. All his life, he'd been a ghost. Someone who existed, vicariously in the background of everyone else's life. He was there to be seen, not acquainted with. A perfect, second-hand doll, fit for display but not for play.

He'd get in easily. No one would question him. And if they did, he'd simply state that the pills were for Noctis. To have on hand as a precautionary measure, for when the younger man presented his own subgender.

It was the perfect plan. Astrals, _bless_ him.

Plan now in solid form, Ignis waste no time in gathering up the bundle of trash bag into his arms. He scooped up his keycard and left his apartment, tossing the garbage down the garbage shoot before silently stepping inside the elevator.

He could do this.

He _would_ do this.

"_**I was scared every day."**_

The pills, as he thought, were easy to obtain. No one noticed him, no one questioned him, and he only took what he needed. But the fear was still present. Each trip to the infirmary he took, a cold sweat broke out along his body. His heartbeat would drum, bit to bursting. He avoided eye contact as best he could with anyone and everyone, each lie-stained step he took, like a toy train, set on an unending, ever-looping track.

He did it for _years_, and no one was any the wiser.

At first, it wasn't a problem. Not relatively, anyways. Not more than all the _other_ problems he had associated with his desperate need for the blockers. The unparalleled desire to never have his true nature discovered.

He took one pill a day, in the beginning. It's what the bottle of blockers had recommended, and he always made sure to grab the extra strength ones. But soon, one pill didn't feel like enough. The signs of being an Omega was smothered to perfection. His smell was kept minimal. He suffered no cramps, no slick, not even the body heat fluxuations or the desire to nest. He was himself. He was _Ignis_.

But the _abilities_ that came along with being an Omega. The genetic attributes that he had acquired… Those were impossible to stop.

His sense of smell heightened, particularly in instances involving an Alpha or another Omega. He could scent one in the air from what felt like a mile away. Could tell who it was without so much as a glance or a spoken word. He had to be careful around the Alphas. _Far_ more than he used to be.

If he was closed off before, Ignis was like an Iron Maiden now; outwardly steely and cold beneath his obligatory politeness. His friendship and truest emotions were locked away to all but Noctis, who had his heart in a vice grip of comfort and relief. He didn't dare get too close to anyone, lest they feel the sharpened spikes of Ignis' spiteful soul. Even Gladiolus was a casualty of it, the Shield growing more abrasive towards the Advisor, just as if they had made no progress whatsoever since their first meeting. But even despite himself, he found it hard to resist the call of the Alpha; that _tone_ they so often spoke with, laced with that undeniable _influence_ that had his blood boiling in his veins and his body restless, tempted to answer the call. He struggled to keep up the façade. To struggle against the bend of their will. It exhausted him, physically and mentally.

But despite the problems of the Alphas, Omegas were just as- if not _more_\- dangerous to be around. Often, when he lost himself to his thoughts and his body ran on autopilot, he'd find himself flocking to them. Their scents rang of safety. Comfort. Protection. Groups of Omegas were a special type of siren's call. A sweet, almost nostalgic feeling that startled him with his first-ever experience of purring. Actually _purring_! Like some Astrals-damned coerl in the wild! It was terrifying, and he never knew when the sensation would arise. He feared that their intuitions would pick up on him. Would sort out his scent, buried deep beneath the drugs in his system. More times than not the sounds of babies around the busy streets of Insomnia had his nerves shot; anxiety levels rising. As if he longed to care for the things himself despite the parents being present. As if he had _motherly instincts_.

It was laughable. He didn't have a motherly bone in his body. He didn't know how to be a mother.

He didn't _want_ to be. He'd _never_ be, so long as he was alive. He wouldn't subject himself to that future.

When Noctis finally presented, just before his annual Birthday Gala, things only became worse. No longer was he forced to be around only Gladiolus multiple days and multiple hours a week, but now _two_ Alphas. There was no respite. He didn't desire to be with either of them. He didn't crave either of them. But he could always feel his _body's_ interest in the Alpha within them.

One pill a day turned into two. Then three. Then, even four…

Until every little inkling, every little _hint_ of Omega that he assumed to be peeking out of him was the trigger for an anxiety attack. Was the catalyst for another dose, until his heart would only settle after the medication had been swallowed and chased. '_Just in case_.', he would say. If he felt _anything_ at all of an Omegan nature, Ignis popped another pill…

Ignis never was one for close touches and whispered affections. Perhaps it was himself who was the cause... Or perhaps, definitely, probably, his guardians were to blame… He had always felt anxious and uncomfortable, being on the receiving end of a hug or an arm around the shoulder. But even Ignis could feel something akin to love… Could long and fantasize about the future he used to believe would be in store for him.

There were even times where he felt like he could try. _Try_ to break through his own prison cell and reach out. Grasp at a _relationship_… But nothing had felt right. Nothing _was_ right.

He steered clear from Alphas. That was the one constant that he promised himself not to shake from. Men, women, it hadn't mattered. He found fleeting, ghost-like interests in people here and there. The kind woman who worked in accounting, the charismatic newbie man from the mail room, even one of the chefs from the Citadel's kitchens... A certain, somewhat nostalgic smile. The softness of their skin. The waves of their hair. The way they talked and seemed to grasp his attention _just_ right…

He had even tried another Omega, once. A sweet boy with flaxen hair and eyes like dazzling opal. But the mannerisms, the scent, the way he held Ignis' hand as if his very soul wished to be his and his alone, it was- it was too much. Too much like _himself_. The side of himself that he would never see come to fruition. The Ignis that looked back at himself when he looked in the mirror. Who wanted to give and receive love freely. Who longed for lasting embraces, the soft pressing of lips against his own, and warm nights attempting to fit two bodies into his small bed space… Being with something so resoundingly him but not hm at the same time… It _terrified_ Ignis.

He loved himself. He _hated_ himself.

He was comfortable in his own skin. He was _perfect_. Methodical, intelligent, perceptive. He wished he could rip the flesh from his bones and free his tortured soul. He was hypocritical, indecisive, hateful, spiteful.

He stopped seeing Omegas after that.

He stopped seeing _anyone_ after that…

Whenever things began to get serious, the Advisor was stuck in stone. He could never get to the point where he would become _intimate_ with them. No matter how much he liked them, in the heat of the moment, he was _scared_. What if he slicked? What if they could smell him too keenly? What if they found out? What if they _told_? It was enough to send him into a panic attack. To send them home with tear-stained '_I'm sorry_'s and a heart-full of letters and emails left on read after the initial rejections. The man with the opal eyes and the presence of a beautiful, fleeting dream had even resigned from his position in the Citadel…

All of them had been wonderful. All of them were the type of person he was intrinsically just _drawn_ to, in some form or another. But every time, it only ever ended in heartbreak.

So he stopped trying.

Growing up with such a heavy burden of a secret was hard. No matter what he wanted to do in life, the true nature inside of him that he urged to suppress held him back… And it was he who did that to himself. He who chose such a lonely, shut-in life. He who moved closer within his protective shell and shunned out affection. Only Noctis was able to worm his way into Ignis' soul. Only those deep, stormy eyes could soften him. The brother he never had but was so, so happy to.

The pills weren't even a _thought_ anymore. It was muscle memory. Routine. Noctis had grown up, right beneath his nose, in the blink of an eye. He was shaping into a fine (albeit lazy) soon-to-be King. Lunafreya had presented around the same time Ignis had, being a few years older than the prince herself.

Omega. Just as expected. Oh, how _nice_ it must have been…

Their eventual engagement had been planned between the youngling's parents and announced publicly not long after Noct's own presentation. Noctis had looked so happy, when they were reunited. Lunafreya had never looked more in love, and Ignis was _so proud_ of his charge…

The time swept by Ignis before he even knew it. He didn't even notice when the empty bottles of blockers began to rack up, day after day, week after week, month after month…

Until, that is, Cor Leonis appeared at his door that dreadful day.

"_**You didn't have to **_**do**_** all of that! You could have been **_**yourself**_**! You could have given it all up and went back home! …With grades and a reputation like yours, you could have had almost any job you **_**wanted**_**!"**_

Ignis balked up at the Marshal, mouth falling open. Around the doorknob to his Quarters, a gloved hand tightened in shock. "…Marshal? Whatever brings you here?" It wasn't every day that the Marshal showed himself in anything less than a Crown-ordered situation. Hell, Ignis had only met the man a handful of times in his entire eight years of service to The Crown. The man was usually doing field missions, outside the border.

Cor gave a nod. "Good day, Scientia... Noctis' twentieth birthday is coming up, as I'm sure you know. Since this is his final birthday before his marriage to Lady Lunafreya, I thought it best to come and talk about safety and precautionary measures with you…" Cold, steely eyes flitted over pale features almost sheepishly in a strange, Cor sort of way. "…I apologize for not giving proper notice. It was something the King requested of me to complete as soon as possible, and I was already in your wing of The Citadel. I was planning on getting to Gladiolus later this evening with the plans, after he returns from his sister's afterschool activities."

Ignis swallowed and pushed away the new revelation that the Shield had a little sister. It had never once com up in conversation. Then again, they had only had a handful of actual conversations. The years hadn't been particularly successful at bridging the tense, awkward gap in their working relationship. They were always either reluctantly civil or passive-aggressively at each other's throats. '_Cor is a Beta. I have nothing to be wary about_.', he told himself. Still, the thought of having someone he was so unfamiliar with inside of his apartment, someone other than _Noctis_, was less than pleasant.

"…There's no problem at all. I understand." Ignis stepped aside and allowed the man entry into his home, bowing as Cor stepped past the threshold. Straightening, Ignis closed the door behind them. "I apologize for the state of my apartment…" Papers were strewn about atop the coffee table and small kitchen bar, all of them important in their own ways. He had been so busy as of late in preparations for the Prince's birthday that he hardly had thought to clean up; not that he ever entertained visitors.

Cor didn't seem to mind, though.

The Marshal turned to Ignis with a small smile. "No need for apologies. We're all busy around this time. It's natural." He looked around the space for a moment. Even the couch cushions were littered with papers and various binders. Sitting in a scene like that was impossible. "…Mind if I use your restroom before we get started?"

Ignis nodded, face heating uncomfortably as it was a polite way of Cor excusing himself so that Ignis could clean up a bit and at least prepare a place for them to sit comfortably. He adjusted he glasses along the bridge of his nose. "…Of course. It's just down that way, on your left." He watched Cor disappear into the bathroom and started getting to work moving his files about. So caught up in his organization process that he didn't even realize when the Beta had returned until he finally caught a whiff of Cor's muted scent.

Ignis turned to glance at him with a smile-

But stopped cold.

All light was gone from those steely blue eyes. Brows furrowed and jaw tight, the Marshal stared at Ignis coldly, shoulders set an firm. Ignis opened his mouth to question as to what had put Cor in such a foul mood all of a sudden, but his lips pressed closed when his eyes met the little pill bottle that rested inside of the older man's fist.

His stomach _dropped_.

'_It's all over.', _his brain screamed at him, '_You're dead. You've been dead for a long time now, you just haven't realized it.'_

"…You're an Omega." The words were a statement but were phrased like a question. A begged plea for the Advisor to tell him otherwise. To tell him that what he had discovered wasn't true. Cor's voice was rough. Gritty, like sandpaper, and once their eyes met Ignis could feel the tears falling down his cheeks before he could even register that he was crying. There was no trust in those cold blues.

Not anymore.

"_**You couldn't help what you were born as!**_**"**

Ignis' legs felt like jelly as he took a desperate step forward. Gravity shifted. He was walking on water. A turbulent sea. "M-Marshal, I can _explain_ this! I-" His legs actually _did_ give out on him when he took another failed step. He fell to his knees and looked up at the man before him as if he was an Astral in the flesh; the only thing that could grant him mercy and spare his miserable, deceitful life. Ignis' hands grasped at the Marshal's jacket like a lifeline.

"Then explain.", came the cold, distant voice above him. It turned Ignis' blood to ice. He didn't know this voice. He didn't know this man.

And until now, Cor never knew _him_, either.

No one did.

"_**So… Why stay…?"**_

Ignis struggled to find his voice. His throat felt tight from withholding the choked sobs. Without looking at him, Ignis told him everything. From the moment he received his documents, until the moment Cor had stepped out of his bathroom with the pill bottle he hadn't had the foresight to put away. His spilled his heart and soul out to Cor.

"…_**Why torture yourself like that?"**_

And Cor listened. Listened to every word, without a sound. Without moving a muscle.

But when Ignis finished his tale, blurry eyes widened as a pair of hands landed to rest comfortingly along his shoulders. "…I can't believe you'd do all of this, Ignis…" There was hurt in that tone. A thunderstorm in his scent. Disappointment was thick in the air between them. But even still, Cor's grasp remained a comforting one; a stark contrast to his stony, carefully stoic expression. He didn't look at Ignis as he continued, "…Even your own guardians had no idea?"

Ignis averted his eyes from the ace that refused to look down upon im any longer. As if he were garbage. With a watery, wavering voice, he uttered, "…No. They still don't."

"_**I did it for **_**him..**_**. For Noctis."**_

There was silence for a long while. Then, "…You realize how this looks, don't you? How it _will_ look, to the King and the Counsil…?" Ignis swallowed. He could feel his heart thud painfully within his heaving chest. Deep down, he had. He _did_ know. "…You knew that Noctis would present as Alpha and you had know since before arriving to Insomnia that you are an Omega… People will say that you planned this. It's known by everyone that Noctis is close to you more than anyone else. They'll say you were _grooming_ him… Getting close to him like no other and then, when the time was right, you'd seduce him. Have him mark you. You'd sit on the throne yourself."

The thought was enough to make Ignis sick. Desperately, he shook his head. Grasped Cor's jacket tighter. Attempted and failed to get up. "_Never_! _No_! I _never_ had the thought!" Sure, he loved Noctis. And yes, Noctis was an Alpha. But Ignis' affection for the younger man was purely familial. There was not one shred of sexual attraction. Nothing nut a bottomless well of respect, trust, and love. That was _all_ it ever was. Noctis was his _dearest_ _friend_. "Noctis is my job! My friend! I never once had the idea to do such a thing!"

"_**Over time, I felt more than just his 'Advisor'… I felt more than just responsible for him…"**_

Finally, Cor looked down upon him with a tight frown. "…I know that, Ignis. I believe you. You aren't the sort to plot these sorts of things…" Still, he sighed. Looked to the coffee table. The sofa. The wall. "…But even without those assumptions, what you've done is treason." Ignis' eyes widened further. '_Treason_.' The word swirled around him, like a deep vortex. "…You've lied to everyone. Lied to your own Kind. Forged your documentation… In doing so, you've betrayed this country. You've committed an unspeakable crime, Ignis…"

"I-I know… I know I have… And I am so, so sorry…" There were no words to describe what he was feeling. No words he could say that would make it better. The Marshal helped the Advisor to stand, and Ignis wiped uselessly at hi puffy eyes. "…I just- It's all I've ever wanted. The only thing I'm good at is this. _Only_ _this_…" Their eyes met and Ignis was both hopeful and sickened by the empathy that reflected in those steely irises. "...Please. I'm not even good at being _myself_. But I _love_ Noctis. Not just as my Prince and Future King, but as a _person_… I want to _be_ there for him! I want to see him live a long, happy, successful life… Please. _Please_, Marshal, it's all I have. Please… don't tell anyone…" He hated himself for even attempting to ask, but it was all he could do. It was all he could ask for. "I _beg_ of you, Marshal, don't tell anyone…! Let this stay between the two of us…? I've been taking the blockers! I've been successful in hiding it so far! I just- I _need_ _this_. I _need_ to be by Noct's side…!"

"_**I love him. Like a brother. Like family. I sought his happiness and well-being. I just wanted him to be strong. Brave. Humble. To lead a good life. One that he could look back on and have no regrets…"**_

Cor, regretfully, shook his head. "…You and I both know that I can't do that… As much as I respect and admire you, I cannot become involved. I will not hide anything from my King…"

Of course he couldn't.

Ignis sniffled. His eyes ached. "….I… I see…" He felt hollow. Empty. "…What will happen to me, now…?"

The question hung heavy in the air and there was another long, agonizing silence. "…I'll be informing King Regis immediately… You'll be restricted to your Quarters until further notice… Your job title will be suspended and you will no longer be allowed to see Noctis or have further contact with him… There will be a private trial… You'll say your part, and be judged on your actions based on the evidence we collect and the statements you give… After that, The Council and the King will convene and decide upon what will happen to you…"

He nodded. The world was spinning. "…And… What's the best outcome I can expect…?"

Cor frowned. "…The _best_?" It was a laughable question, really. "You get deported. Banished from Insomnia entirely, never to return."

"…And the worst case scenario…?" But he already knew.

"Execution."

"…Ah..." His chest felt like it was on fire. "…Of course."

"…_**Shouldn't you have done that for **_**yourself**_**…?"**_

Ignis' phone was taken from him after that. He wasn't even allowed to send Noctis a final message. Cor left, calling an assembly of Crownsguard that flocked around his doors like immovable statues. Resolute and never wavering, they stood outside his apartment, not letting anyone in or out. Food was delivered to him as needed. His trash was taken out for him as needed. The only words he reviewed were printed upon a sheet of paper and slid beneath his door.

The trial would be held in a week's time.

"…_**Perhaps…" **_


	4. Chapter 4

The days were long. Uneventful. Boring. Locked inside of the comfort of his home wasn't new to him. It was a nostalgic, bitter experience. Many times before he had been locked inside of his own room in Tenebrae. Now, though, he had the whole apartment to loathe himself and wallow in his self-inflicted woes inside of.

Ignis spent his time pent-up and anxious. He could hardly sit for more than a few minutes at a time. Yet his legs ached from all the pacing he was doing; walking circles around his tiny living space and burning tracks into the hardwood.

They kept him comfortable. He had plenty of ripe, fresh food to eat or make a meal out of if ever he so desired, but he could hardly find the want to do anything wit it at all. Food didn't settle right. It either went straight in the garbage to rot or was thrown up not too long after being ingested, by fear and anxiety.

It was laughable. Even though Ignis was banned from Noctis and his sworn duty, he still maintained his work. Kept his planner up to date, highlighted important notes in his textbooks, typed up pop quiz documents and study guides, and even slid important reminders for Noctis underneath the door to his quarters so that Noctis would receive them. Whether of not the prince actually got the reminders was not to be seen. He could only hope that whatever guard was stalking his front door had been sending them Noctis' way instead of crumpling the papers up and tossing them in the trash…

Noctis.

Ignis' heart ached for him. Ached to imagine the boy worried, wondering where his advisor had gone but receiving no answer. He didn't know what the Crownsguard were telling him about the Advisor's whereabouts; only that whatever was being said was the biggest, well-crafted lie in all of Eos. Something the prince would believe in and accept without question. He missed that lazy, little smirk he would give the Omega whenever they met up, or the teasing glint in his dark blue eyes whenever he would try to get out of schoolwork to simply play and be himself. He missed the calls he still got, sometimes, late into the night when the rain was steadily pouring…

Perhaps it was better this way… If Ignis were to be sent to the chopping block for his treason, better to allow Noctis to part ways with him with good thoughts rather than the truth of the matter. That Ignis had lied to him, all his life. That the prince had told him everything about himself; his hopes, his fears, his dreams, and his innermost self… While Ignis, for all this time, had merely been a projection of himself. A hologram, while the real Ignis hid behind the curtain like that old Oz storybook they had read together.

He cried. More than anything, he cried. Until there were no tears left to shed. Until it was the most pathetic thing on the planet. He couldn't stop.

**"You aren't broken. You aren't some fucked-up, ' ****almost'** **version of yourself. You're ****you** **. You're ****Ignis** **. And you have nothing to apologize for."**

There was a knock at the door. Three hard, evenly-spaced beats that had Ignis' head whipping in the direction of his door and heart beating out of his chest, gloved hands capping the pen he was writing with. ' Is it time for the trial already?! No- how many days has it been, now? That can't be right- can it? ' Time had begun to blur admittedly, as he rarely slept. He put all of his focus on his meaningless, unnecessary tasks; attempting to drown the inevitable trial from his mind and ease him. He hadn't paid attention to the position of the sun in the sky nor how many meals he'd almost been able to eat in the days' passage of time through his imprisonment. Time meant nothing anymore but it was everything, all in the same. Limited. Unending. Ever creeping closer and closer.

"…Mr. Scientia?"

It was Cor.

Ignis swallowed hard. His mouth moved, but no words came forth. '… Yes?' The appearance of someone so high up was a daunting one even though the man was a somewhat familiar face. Nothing good could come from it, Ignis was sure of that fact. If Cor was there then it surely was only for the sole purpose: escorting him to his sentencing.

The Marshal opened his door and walked inside without the verbal affirmation. It was only appropriate, after all. This was no longer a home. It was a prison. He looked around the small living space but for a moment before steely blue eyes laid on Ignis, sitting upon the floor with a stack of books at his side and notebooks and papers cluttered about along the floor I front of him. He frowned. Ignis pretended not to notice the smell of sadness and empathy on him, then; like fresh rain on soil.

"…Even still, you do your job…?", The older man chanced. Cor raised an impressed eyebrow at the sheer workload the Advisor was able to accomplish without his charge even being present.

Ignis averted his eyes and drew his knees to his chest. "… It's all I have …", his lips whispered. He didn't know how to turn it off. He couldn't stop, even if he wanted to. Teaching Noctis was his life .

Cor sighed, and the room was bathed in a long silence. "…I hear from Libertus all the time that you've been trying to send letters out to Noctis."

Ignis shook his head adamantly, seafoam eyes flitting up to look upon the Marshal's aging face. "What? I was- No! I wasn't! They were just- he has important things coming up! I didn't want him to forget or-"

Cor held up a hand, silencing the other man with only a tight shake of his head. "…I understand… Don't worry, he sent them through. Noctis has received every last one."

Ignis felt so relieved that he began tearing up, right there on the floor. "…Thank the Gods…"

Cor smiled. A sad, sweet expression that made the Omega feel sick. "…Ignis… I'm not here to update you on Noctis' academic situation, nor am I here to tell you he remembered to go to the King's charity ball last night, as you already know." Ignis frowned again. Averted his eyes. Cor mirrored the Omega's disheartened expression as he removed a phone from his coat pocket and held it between them. He crouched down, informally getting on the Advisor's eye level. "I regret to inform you of this, but your guardians will need to give their testimony to the King, for your trial…"

Ignis' stomach dropped at the situation. Looking to the phone in Cor's hand, his heart sped up. It felt like, at any moment, he'd hear the harsh click-clacking of heels down the hall. The crumpling of a newspaper. Angry, heavy, muted scents that lingered on his skin like lotion, reminding him that he wasn't perfect like he should have been. That he was a mistake.

Cor continued, "…I figured you would have liked to make the call yourself, rather than Captain Drautos." There was a slight humor in his voice that didn't quite meet his eyes as they regarded Ignis, body tight and still, brows furrowed, eyes looking elsewhere but seeing nothing at all. He knew of how intimidating the Glaives Captain could be, even in the best of situations. "…They have to find out now, Ignis."

Ignis shook his head. " I can't . They mustn't know."

Cor frowned. "…They have to, Ignis. Whether you like it or not, someone has to call them and give them the truth…." The Omega would just as soon slit his own throat. "…You are going to need their testimonies."

Ignis stared at the phone, tears falling down his already damp cheeks. He heart felt tight; like it was being constricted. "… Please … Please don't make me do this…"

"…I'm sorry, Ignis. It has to be done. They are the only ones other than you who can vouch for your good intentions. They may be able to save you…" Cor took one of Ignis' hands within his own, pulling it away from where they were digging into his knees. He placed the phone inside of the open palm. "I know you meant well, Ignis. It's clear to me, despite the fact that I cannot allow your secret to be kept… But the Council needs to be convinced of this as well. Without their support, without something to sway their opinion of your actions, you'll die …" There was no response. Ignis still wasn't looking at him, watery eyes stuck on the phone in his gloved hand. So he hit with the last bit of push that he could come up with. "…Do it for Noctis, if for nothing else. Do it so that you can go back to him some day and leave all of this behind you."

It was over with. Ignis couldn't deny that, no matter how badly he wished he could accomplish the task in any other way.

He nodded and wiped at his eyes, uselessly. "…Alright. I'll do it."

Cor managed a small, tight upturning of lips. "That's a good lad. Now- go on."

**"Oh, I have so, so much to apologize for…"**

Time slowed to a deafening halt around Ignis as his fingers closed around the phone within his hand. The air seemed to turn to water in his lungs as he dialed the memorized number, making each breath harder than the last. He hadn't called his Aunt or Uncle for years . When at first he arrived at The Citadel, Ignis would give them a call once a week or so, despite their initial reaction towards his first time calling. But each call ended up brief and uneventful; no signs of being proud of him whatsoever. Over time, those calls dwindled to only on the holidays, where he knew they were given time off from work. Most times they never even bothered picking up the phone. Afterwards, holiday calls became just obligatory, once-a-year calls that added up to perhaps no more than a hundred words throughout the entire eight years he'd lived within Insomnia's protective walls. And even those calls tapered off to nothing, within the last three years. His Aunt and Uncle were simply far too busy with their own work to make time for him; nothing had changed.

He wasn't even sure they'd answer now , but he had to try. It hurt his very soul to have to utter the truth about himself, but it would be better coming from him than it would Titus. He hoped to soften the blow, by doing the act himself. Perhaps, somewhere deep within them, resided even an ounce of human compassion and empathy. Perhaps, for once, they'd take his side. Come to his rescue. Beat down the doors to The Citadel and demand their 'child' be freed and given his title back. After all, his Aunt and Uncle had only cared about the Scientia Family Name. If they knew there was a chance of having that name ran through the mud, then there was surely hope for Ignis.

…Right?

He dialed the number and waited with bated breath as the line began to ring. Cor's hand upon his shoulder burned. Ignis wanted it off him. But it was also comforting. An anchor, holding him to the ground.

"Scientia residence, Cordelia speaking." His Aunt. Ignis began to panic as he heard her voice, chest heaving with his short, labored breaths. ' What do I say?! Where do I begin?!' Cor placed another hand on his other shoulder. Mouthed a few words of comfort and encouragement to level his head. ' Breathe, Scientia. Breathe .' Ignis closed his eyes and nodded, working to calm himself. "I can hear your breathing. If this is a prank call, then you're wasting your time. I won't indulge your filthy hobbies."

There was the threat of the woman ending the call altogether if he didn't answer fast. " No ! Mother! I mean-" He swallowed. Opened his eyes. "Auntie. It's me... It's Ignis."

A brief silence on the other line. "Ignis? Why ever are you calling? I don't remember it being a holiday. I would assume that it's your birthday instead, but… well… I seem to have forgotten it after all this time."

' You never celebrated it anyways .', the Omega thought, begrudgingly. But he pressed onward. "…That's okay, Auntie. You're correct. It isn't my birthday today."

"Oh? Then why are you calling? I'm getting ready for an important appointment with the doctor, you know. I haven't the time for pleasantries."

He didn't know. They never told him anything. But the pure fact that the woman was telling him about this appointment in particular at this time was astonishing enough to capture his interest. "Appointment with the doctor …? Whatever for? …You aren't ill, are you, Auntie?" As terrible as she had been to him, he couldn't hate her for it. The thought of the Beta woman growing direly ill gave him no pleasure. He wasn't the sort to revel in someone else's pain and suffering.

An exasperated grumble met Ignis' ear from the phone's speaker. " No , you dimwitted boy. I'd never allow myself to become ill. Are you mad?!" '… Ah. Of course she wouldn't …' It made sense. The woman lived her life in such a way that Ilfrit himself would fear her, had he ever the unpleasant opportunity to meet her. "I'm pregnant."

To this, Ignis' eyes widened. Pregnant ?! Her ?! He fought past the fog of a thousand questions to push the biggest one out of his mouth. "…Does… Does Uncle know?" It was a well-known fact of life that Betas had trouble becoming pregnant. They weren't the most potent of the subgenders, and therefore it normally took a couple years to conceive. Carrying, thankfully, wasn't affected. There were normally no complications with carrying the baby to completion, but the trial and error alone had most Betas in turmoil when they wanted to bring a baby into their world. Which is why a pregnant and expecting Beta was such a happy and celebratory occasion, for anyone who knew about it. Omegas were generally cherished in Tenebrae due to the Royal Lineage there being predominantly Omega, but their chances of conception would never be low. They were simply genetically born to breed, same as Alphas were genetically born to be protectors.

The fact alone that his Aunt was now pregnant was mind-boggling to Ignis. If his Aunt was pregnant now , then exactly how long had they been trying …? How long had they wanted a baby…? In all his life, the Advisor had never seen a paternal or maternal bone in their bodies. Not a single look of affection or warm touch. Only distance and pain and fear. And that was when they took him in . He didn't even think they were capable of wanting another little bundle of imperfection crawling around their home to scrutinize and shame.

His Aunt sounded disgusted as she replied, "Of course he knows, Ignis."

The Advisor's mouth ran dry. He licked his lips before hesitantly asking, "…Did you want it?" He couldn't help but to ask. Never in his life had they said anything about ever wanting a baby. They hardly even wanted him . It was such a jarring notion for him to wrap his head around.

"Of course we wanted it! We'd been trying ever since you left, you know." Again, she was talking as if they kept him in the loop. He didn't know. "It's marvelous ! We've already begun decorating your old room to turn it into a nursery." She giggled. Giggled ! "Tell me- what color would suit it better? You lived in it long enough to know; lilac or dandelion?" Ignis' brows drew and his mouth floundered. "I rather enjoy the dandelion, personally, but you know your Uncle. He always has a different opinion on the decor of the house."

Who was this woman? He didn't know her. The tone in her voice was light and fond, making his skull ache and his bod throb. "Later today we're going to go out and buy him all sorts of toys to play with. The house has been far too quiet recently, you know?" ' You had wanted it that way! All this time you allowed me not a thing but the silence in which you claim to despise!' The Omega seethed as his guardian ranted on and on about her upcoming baby despite her earlier grumblings of how she had no time to speak at all.

"…You already know the sex?", he inquired, mentally attempting to place just how far along his Aunt was without telling him a damned thing and leaving him in the dark.

"Of course we do. I'm already twenty-two weeks along, Ignis. Don't ask stupid questions. I thought you had gotten over that silly habit." The bite had returned to her tone. Fancy that; as soon as Ignis enters the picture, her true nature flips its switch.

Ignis frowned. His angered soul stunk up the space around him until even Cor had taken a small step back, giving him space with a worried expression. "…I apologize, Auntie. I hadn't intentionally called to ask silly questions…" How dare they ! How dare they treat him like he was nothing more than a lump of clay, fit for molding into what he was today. How dare they deny him a parent's love and keep him locked away in the dark, screaming for them to hold him, while they lifted this legitimate child in such high esteem. "…I actually had something I've been meaning to tell you." The initial reason for calling had been dashed to the side, but now it was time to bring it back to the forefront.

His Aunt gave a long, exasperated sigh. "Can this wait? I don't really want to hear it right now. I'm far too busy."

Ignis' brows knit and he bit his lip to withhold the angry, jealous tears. Never in his life ad he felt so broken and unwanted until this very moment. He'd grown up untrusting and unable to love almost anyone - made worse by the fact that he had to hide his subgender- and here his guardians were, showing him that they had been capable of giving him the exact opposite all this time. Of giving him care and love and toys and a fucking childhood !

It was unfair.

This word was unfair.

So he came out with it. "…Auntie, I'm an Omega."

He expected silence, but what Ignis actually got was a snort of indignant laughter on the other end of the line wit no hesitation to it at all. "That's the worst joke I believe I've ever heard in my life. Do you even hear yourself, Ignis? You're mad. We have your certificate hanging on the wall in your Uncle's study. You're living in the Gods damned Citadel, for Ramah's sake! Just how daft do you think we are, to believe such a stupid thing?"

Something inside of Ignis snapped. He grit his teeth and grasped the phone at his ear more tightly as he responded, "Stupid enough to believe I was actually a Beta all this time."

Silence.

"Also stupid enough to believe that the fake documents hanging on that stupid wall of yours is real, when the real one is hidden right here with me, in my quarters, you twit of a woman!"

More silence. His Aunt was seemingly speechless .

At first, it made Ignis proud. For once, finally , he had talked back to her. And it felt great . Empowering. But faster than he could keep up with, that happiness turned to utter fear.

There was no way that they would vouch for him now, and the thought was damning.

"…Ignis." The Beta's words were cold. Calculated; a warning. "For the last time, I told you I wouldn't be indulging you in some sick-"

"This isn't a joke , Auntie!", Ignis all but yelled, nostrils flaring. He stood up off the floor, unable to sit any longer through their conversation. Cor's eyebrows raised and he watched the other man, warily. "I'm an Omega . I forged those documents! And I am calling you to declare that I will be on trial for it in the upcoming days." He heat in his words faded away the longer he went on, until he was reduced to that small, trembling child he always knew himself to be in her presence. "…It isn't looking good for me, I'm afraid… The Council want you and Uncle to come in and give a testimony on my behalf. To help convince me of my innocence in my actions. To them, it will seem like I've been trying to become Noctis' mate, and that simply isn't true !"

The silence on the other line rang through for far, far to long. Ignis took in a shuddering breath. Licked his lips. Swallowed.

" Please … If you've loved me at all … If you have just one cell in your body that has faith in me and knows that what I do, I do for duty and not for lust, then you'll come... Say you and Uncle will come and give a few words on my behalf."

Ignis waited. And waited. And waited. He looked between Cor and the tops of his shoes, heart beating out of his chest as he waited for his guardian's eventual reply.

"…Never call this number again. Forget our names and forget our ties to you. You are no longer a Scientia. You're a whore, just like your Omegan mother was. I hope you rot there."

The line clicked shut with a deafening, drawn-out dial tone. He didn't remember how long he had stood there, listening to it. He didn't recall Cor gently prying the phone from out of his trembling hands, nor did he remember how he had gotten changed and tucked into bed. When he came around, blankets drawn up to his chin, it was another day.

And it was another lonely, pointless one.

**"To my family…"**

It was late into the night when a spark of blue startled the Advisor out of the corner of his eye. Unable to sleep once more, Ignis was sitting atop his sofa and trying to pay attention to the monotonous nature documentary that was on the screen of his television. But the sudden bang against his sliding glass door leading out and into hi balcony had the poor Omega leaping out of his skin, body bolting out of its sitting position to instead stand as wide, seafoam eyes peered through the darkness outside of his living room.

Under the cover of night he could make out a body, shuffling and crawling atop the floor of the balcony. And in the light of his television next to Ignis, the dagger in the person's hand gleamed for a split moment before disappearing into the blue.

Gloved hands scrambled against the wall Ignis backed into, fear gripping his heart. ' Oh, Gods- They've decided against the trial! The Council is going to take me out, right here and now. The King has chosen to have me murdered in the dead of night to save himself the embarrassment of having to sentence someone he once trusted! ' He watched as the figure slowly stood and tested his own magical abilities; calling forth his own daggers to his hands, but nothing was coming to him. The King had cut him off. ' Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck-!' Should he make a run for it? Accept his fate and hope that his assassination would at least be as painless as possible? There was little time to make a run for it and even if he did, the Crownsguard outside his apartment door would stop him. He was dead meat, no matter the attempt or the path he chose. ' I'm sorry, Noctis. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you until the end .'

" Fuck , that hurt!"

Wait.

He knew that voice.

Sharp brows raised as Ignis pushed himself off the wall and took a tentative step towards the balcony. From closer, he could just make out messy black hair and informal black clothing. "… Noctis …?" Voice hopeful, Ignis' eyes widened as the young man in question stepped closer to the door, exposing him to the light fully.

The Prince gave a relieved sigh. His hands pressing against the glass that separated them. "Specs! You're really here !"

Ignis smiled so wide that his face felt as if it would split in half. Noctis' grin looked about the same. In no time at all the door was slid open and Noctis was held tightly in his arms. His soul cried out in the happiness that being reunited with his friend brought him and the young Royal giggled, not caring at all that his face was smooshed against the Omega's chest enough to hurt. It felt like they were like that for an hour. And when at last the feeling of warmth and happiness mellowed out, Ignis inhaled sharply before pushing his charge away from his body.

"You shouldn't be here. You need to leave."

The look of confusion and hurt in those stormy eyes tugged at the older man's heart strings in a way that felt far more effective than it ever had before. "What?! Why ?!"

Ignis looked away. "…I… I can't tell you…" He'd already lost the only family he knew with his secret. He couldn't lose his only friend, too. Not like this. "…you should go back to your bedroom, Noctis. It'll be nothing but danger if anyone catches you here."

Noctis scraped his boot atop the balcony as he stomped and clenched his hands at his sides into fists. "And why not ?! No one's telling me anything ! You've been gone for five days! You wouldn't ever answer your phone and when I came to visit you all those guards outside your door made me go back to my room! Even Gladdy doesn't know what's going on with you!" The Prince's eyes began to grow watery and his childish behavior melted away as he gazed into his friend's eyes. "…The last thing that I heard was that you were sick, Iggy. I thought you'd died !"

Ignis held his arms close to his body as he looked away from his friend, ashamed. "…I apologize, Noct. Really, I do… But please trust me when I say that if the Crownsguard catches you here with me, I very well might just die, very soon."

Noctis' brows furrowed and he walked in Ignis' line of sight, stubbornly refusing to be brushed off. "Ignis- what the hell?! What's happening that you can't tell me about it?!" the Advisor bit his lip as a tear fell down pale cheeks. It was hard to look at Noctis becoming so sad. "…We tell each other everything …"

He broke down.

Ignis shook his head. "No, Noct. We haven't. Only you." He drew in a breath and tried to will away the sting of tears behind his eyes, but it was impossible. Rapidly, the tears began to fall, and Noctis rushed in for another hug that the older man simply didn't have the will to deny. Gloved hands clung desperately to his charge's shirt, as if the boy would disappear into thin air if he didn't hold him close enough. Noctis' strong, Alpha scent changed from its normal one to a more soft, comforting tone. Ignis closed his eyes and basked in it for once, allowing his body to bend to that unspoken will. To calm. Everything seemed easier to admit than ever before. "…I haven't been telling you the truth. Not one single time since I met you… I'm so, so sorry, Noct…"

Noctis pulled away and wiped the wetness from his cheeks. "I forgive you, Iggy…", he whispered, and the older man let out a whimpered sob into the space between them. "I forgive you, just… just tell me what's going on? No secrets. Not anymore."

Ignis nodded, head feeling fuzzy as he inhaled Noctis' scent. He wanted all the help he could get. "Let's, um… If we could move to somewhere less… open?"

The Prince looked around them as a soft breeze jostled his hair. On the balcony it felt open; vulnerable. Anyone could be listening from a different balcony. The thousands of people walking, driving, shopping, eating, and partying in the city below and around them felt far too close. To present. If Ignis was going to speak his truths, he wanted them to be only for Noctis' ears.

He nodded. "Yeah. Sure thing. Let's go inside."

As they stepped inside of the apartment Ignis held a finger to his closed lips, signaling for the prince to keep quiet. It was a miracle in and of itself that whatever Crownsguard that was stationed outside of his apartment door for that night hadn't heard the price warping into his balcony to begin with, what with all of the ruckus Noctis had made in his less-than-graceful landing.

Noctis followed Ignis into his bedroom. There, they took a seat atop his bed. After a few tense minutes passed between them, he whispered, "…So? Tell me already."

Ignis opened his mouth. Closed it. Tried to start a few times, but failed. In the end, he held up a finger- ' One moment .'- and left his charge, disappearing into the small bathroom. When he reappeared to take his place next to Noctis once more, the boy's eyebrows raised at the little pill bottle that was being presented to him.

It looked familiar.

Ignis couldn't look at him.

Noctis flushed in embarrassment with a small frown. "I-I'm sorry! Do I smell? Am I coming off too strong?" Now that he thought about it, Ignis had went along with his wishes far too easily. Perhaps he had a larger part in that than he realized. "…Need me to take one? I mean- I don't think I'm going into heat anytime soon or anything, but if I'm coming off too strong then-"

Ignis shook his head with a small, rueful smile. Sometimes Noctis was just one chip short of a bag. But his genuine care for his friends was something that the Omega cherished. "…No. They aren't for you, Noct…" The young Prince quirked his head in confusion then, dark eyes bouncing between the bottle and his friend, trying to connect the dots. Ignis sat the pill bottle on the bed between them. His hands shook with the urge to take one, but he suppressed it. Now wasn't the time. "…I'm not who you think I am, Noct…" The look in Noctis' eyes in that next second told Ignis that the pieces of his unspoken puzzle had finally been put together. "…I'm not really a Beta… I never was…"

Noctis' brows shot up. "Alpha?"

Ignis shook his head. ' Well, perhaps the puzzle is still missing a piece …' "No. Not an Alpha… All this time, I've been an Omega , Noct… Masquerading around as something that he's not for the past almost nine years of my life…"

It was quiet. For what felt like forever, nothing was spoken between them. Ignis waited with bated breath and a stuttering heart for the reprimands. For the screams of distrust and disloyalty. To the accusations of being his friend with a sinful, sickly ulterior motive. His stomach had tied into knots and he swore his skin felt cold and clammy as Noctis stared at him.

But the next words the Alpha spoke brought more happiness to Ignis in that one moment than he'd felt in his entire life.

"…So?

Innocent, blinking eyes gazed into the Omega's own and for not the first time that night, Ignis felt the untamperable desire to hug Noctis. All this time lying to him, and he accepted Ignis. With not even a shred of disgust. But he held his urge to wrap his arms around the royal once more and bit back with the ghost of a disbelieving laugh as more tears steadily fell from behind his glasses.

"… So?! " He could hardly believe it. "So I lied to you! I lied to everyone !" He sniffled as Noctis' lips began to tip down into a frown. "I forged my subgender documents and committed an act of treason by doing so!"

The Prince's expression turned to that of anger and confusion. Not at his friend, no. Never. But at his father. The Council. "Treason? For what? On what grounds?"

Ignis swallowed the thick lump in the back of his throat. The unspoken assumption that he was sure the who Citadel had of him at this point. He didn't want to say the words allowed. "...There's plenty of evidence to support the assumption that I-I… I… that I was planning on having you be…" He couldn't say it. Blast it all, the words wouldn't come out. Instead, Ignis just bit his lips and made a gesture between them with his hand. First, he pointed at Noctis' neck. Then his own. And finally, with a frown and a whimper, he made a motion that mimicked himself slipping a ring onto his finger.

Noctis' mouth dropped and he jumped up from the bed. " Us ?! Like- Like that ?!" Ignis was hot on his trail not a second later, shushing him frantically and clasping his hand over the royal's mouth. They stayed stock still for a minute, listening out for any sign that a guard had heard him. And when all was clear, he let the boy go. Noctis made a face at the ground and crinkled his nose, mind unable to leave the unbidden musings. "...Ew."

Ignis blinked.

" No ! Not like- Ew , ew! Just- like- you know." Noctis flushed, unable to come up with a way to say it that didn't sound like his Advisor was the most undesirable Omega in all of Eos, but he was failing. He gave a rushed, frantic shrug of his shoulders before crossing his arms over his chest and looking away with tinted cheeks. "We're friends, Iggs. I don't see you any other way."

Ignis relaxed with a soft smile. He sat back on his bed. "...Don't worry, I feel the same, but…" He frowned. "...No one else will see it that way… I'm doomed, Noctis."

Noctis returned to the spot by Iggy's side and leaned close to him. Tried to meet his downtrodden eyes. "...Does anyone else know? About- you know... that?"

The Advisor shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. I was rather good at hiding it until the Marshal came along to discuss your upcoming birthday Gala. Even my parents hadn't known until recently…"

"...Will they fight for you?"

He blinked back another downpour of tears. Gods, he just couldn't seem to stop. But the cut of his Aunt's rejection was still deep, and the blood of shame and abandonment not yet dried upon his skin. "...No. I've already tried. They…" He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms protectively around himself. "...They've abandoned me. Want nothing to do with me any longer."

Noctis fumed. He balled his hands into fists. Ignis could smell the anger on him as it popped and sizzled in the air. He hated the way the Omega in him felt pained; like it was he who was making the Alpha so upset. Like he had a soul-deep desire to do whatever he could to make the smell go away. "But- that's not right!"

"Doesn't matter if it's 'right' or 'wrong'... They aren't coming, and that's the reality of the situation…"

"So what- that's just- it , then?!"

Ignis closed his eyes. Tried to keep the boy calm, but it was impossible. "Noctis-"

"No. What happens if my dad says you're guilty?" It wasn't a question. It was a demand, and Ignis couldn't deny the Alpha of his answer.

"...I'll be exiled and we'll never see each other again… Or, I'll be executed."

The Prince growled. A low, rumbling noise that had the Omega's hair standing on end and his hands gripping his body tighter out of a bone-deep fear. " Hell no ! That isn't gonna happen!" Pale, warm hands clamored for the Omega's own and Ignis gasped as Noctis met his eyes with a look of utter determination. As if the very Astrals themselves would fall dead at his feet if they dared challenge him. "Iggy, I swear- I'm gonna get you out of this. No matter what! I'm gonna save you."

Ignis took in a shaky breath. He didn't believe it. He couldn't. As lovely as the idea was and how it filled his insides with so much warmth and happiness, there was just- no chance of it happening. The trial was less than two days away. It was far too late for him. Still, Ignis was grateful. He truly, truly loved his friend. He was glad they had met. "...Thank you, Noct…"

Noctis smiled, seeming to become far less daunting at those words. Silence filled a comfortable hole between them for a moment, and Noctis used the time to slump against his friend and close his eyes, basking in his presence after so long without it. "...Iggy?"

Ignis was still far too fearful of a Crownsguard who could come bursting into his apartment at any given moment to allow his eyes to close, but he leaned into Noctis' side with a contented sigh. "...Yes?"

"...I don't dislike you or anything since you've told me the truth or anything… I just want you to know that."

The Advisor chuckled. "That was made obvious by your declaration of justice for me, Noctis."

"I meant what I said, Iggy. I'm gonna save you."

He still didn't believe it. "...I know you will, Noct."

Another short silence. "...Iggy?"

"Yes?"

"Now that your secret is out, after I save you and you're my Advisor again… what will you do?"

Ignis blinked. "Excuse me?"

Noctis shrugged. "You know… Like… You'll be free to be yourself, right?"

He frowned. Cast his seafoam eyes out the window. "...I was never free to be myself. Not once… I don't know how to be 'myself'. I don't even know what that means , now…" He sighed at the hand that silently and carefully grasped his own in a platonic, comforting way. "...If I'm being truthful with you, I can't tell if I act this way because it was how I was raised, or if I am the way that I am because I've repressed my baser nature, or if I'm even wanting to change at all… Noctis, I- I never even wanted to be an Omega. Not once . I… I'm scared… "

Noctis frowned, brows furrowing, and held his hand tighter. "...Scared? Why?"

"...Being a Beta is so easy… It's so- normal… But now, I- I can smell all these things, and I have these strange instincts that confuse me and go against everything I thought I wouldn't want and... " Ignis' cheeks flushed in embarrassment. They had never talked about anything even remotely sexual in nature; the prince had been far too shy and introverted sexually for those kinds of talks, much to Ignis' relief. Until now. "I don't want to have these cravings. I don't know what to do with them… You know me, I can hardly stomach a heavy hand on my shoulder from someone other than you. I'm- I'm broken… How can someone like me be an Omega? It- It makes no sense at all… I wouldn't know what to do with myself!" He ran a hand through his sandy hair and tugged at the roots, shaking his head. "I'm scared of being with someone like that… I don't know if I'm capable of it. I don't want to go through the unbearable heats, nor do I want the help of some thick-headed Alpha to help me through it. And the thought of being bonded to someone some day- of having them able to know everything about me from a simple feeling- I… I think I'll just keep taking these pills and never try to find out."

Noctis nodded, slowly, listening to every word. "...I understand. Don't worry, Iggy, I'd never force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with… If the pills make you feel better, then keep taking them… No one has tried taking them away from you, right?"

Ignis shook his head. "...No. Not yet. I suppose they see no point in it, given the extreme unlikelihood of me getting through this trial with my head attached to my shoulders…"

Noctis nodded. "Good." He smiled. "But I do have to admit, I wonder what you'd smell like. You smell like you, yeah, but it's always been barely there, you know? I wonder if it would be different if the Omega part bled through…"

It was late. Far, far too late for the Prince to be awake and out gallivanting with an Omega. It wouldn't help Ignis' case. He avoided the subject. He didn't want to know. "...It's late, Noct. You should go back to your quarters."

The Prince pouted, but conceded. "...Okay."

Ignis gave his friend one last, long, tight hug before he warped away and onto his own balcony. As if it would be their last. Which, in Ignis' mind, it surely was. There were tears shimmering in his seafoam eyes again as he watched the Royal disappear into a spark of blue and then nothing.

The smell of Noctis lingered on his blankets, and his clothes, and it helped to lull him into a somewhat pleasant sleep for once. But not before thinking over their discussion and the trial to come in less than two, short days. He was relieved to hear his only friend be so accepting of his true sex and so forgiving of his lies.

It was only a shame that none of it would matter, because he would cease to exist soon...

**"To Noctis…"**

"All rise, for His Royal Majesty, King Regis Lucis Caelum, One Hundred and Fourteenth in his line, and Judge of today's trial." Titus Drautos' gruff voice boomed over the courtroom. Ignis couldn't help but flinch as the words reverberated all around him, hurting his ears with their ferocity. As if he was commanding his armies instead of addressing no more than twenty people in an enclosed space.

" Long may he reign .", Came the chorus of voices in a very formal and rehearsed-like response.

Everyone stood up, obediently, as Regis entered the room. There weren't many people in attendance, only the men and woman absolutely necessary as to prevent word of the trial from reaching the public before a judgement and a sentencing could be made, but the scraping and creaking of wooden chairs along the top of the hardwood flooring was almost deafening in the room.

Ignis stood as well, but didn't have the confidence to keep his head upright. Instead, he gazed at the table before him. At his case file, laying about next to a glass of water. Normally, the defendant's lawyer would be present to hold onto those, but Ignis hadn't organized one. He was alone, quite sure of the outcome that would befall him. A lawyer wouldn't he necessary.

The shackles around his wrists were heavy and the cold weight of them bit into his skin. They clanked loudly as he shuffled on his feet, chained between his ankles and the chair he had sat in as well. Like some dog, and not the loyal Advisor he had been all these long years. Ignis peered up above the rim of his glasses and downtrodden face to look at the men and women in the room.

There were twelve of them in total, six along each side of the King's podium. Each one an older man and the occasional woman that made up insomnia's Council. They glared down at him with despise, their scents heavy with disgust and outrage. As for everyone else, there weren't many. Titus stood not too far from Regis in place of the man's usual Shield. For whatever reason the Amicitia wasn't there, Ignis was grateful for it. Monica was sat in a small desk to the left of the Council. Beneath her awaiting fingertips was an ornate type-writer, as she would be taking down the notes and details of the trial. The Omega woman looked to Ignis with sadness in her kind eyes, but thankfully there was no judgement to be seen. He offered a slight smile and a nod to her, but it unfortunately never went returned. Even from his spot in the center of the room, he could catch the motherly disappointment on her. It made his nose itch. As for the rows of seats behind him, where other people would normally sit to view the trial, the space was bare. Merely the few Crownsguard who had been assigned to guard him during his week's imprisonment.

Next to Regis, the Advisor had hoped- prayed - to see Noctis in one of the seats, but the young Royal was nowhere to be found.

'Figures…' Of course, his hopes and wishes towards the Astrals for Noctis' ability to save him had fallen on deaf ears. It only made the hole in his heart grow wider as he awaited Regis to sit atop his podium, walking slowly with his cane in hand. Over the years his bad knee had gotten worse. ' ...Thank you so much for trying, Noctis… I will never forget you…'

Regis sat atop his chair and clasped his hands along the top of his podium. Pale green eyes Bored into seafoam with an expression that the Omega couldn't decipher, nor could he detect a distinct emotional scent on him. Ignis could only keep his gaze for but a moment before the shame at having them all here just for this had him looking back down at the top of the table.

Titus cleared his throat after everyone took their seats again but Ignis remained standing, ready for what was coming. "...We are gathered here today to perform the trial of Ignis Stupeo Scientia versus the Nation of Insomnia. He is here with the charges of fraud, forgery of legal documents, impersonation, prescription drug abuse, and grooming of the Crown Prince with an attempt to take the throne…" The smell of disgust in the air was so thick Ignis felt like it was becoming harder to breath. His skin broke out into a sweat as Titus' cold eyes met his own. "...Ignis, how do you plead?"

The Advisor's face morphed into frustration as he regarded the Council with fire in his eyes. He still didn't dare look at his King. He didn't think he'd be able to handle seeing the disappointment on his aging face first-hand. Couldn't risk it, lest his flame be put out before he could even defend himself. "To the first four? Guilty as charged. I will lie no longer about those terrible deeds and I will accept whatever punishment I must for abusing everyone's trust and kindness... But the last charge?" He exhaled a breath through his nose. He was still entirely turned off by the implementation of that idea. It made his stomach roll. "Not guilty. I would never , in my life , attempt to seduce nor mate with my Charge."

Titus sneered at him before continuing, "The Crown will now call to the stage: Cor Leonis." Cor raised from the seats somewhere behind Ignis and walked to a smaller podium, just right of the Council. When he sat down, Titus continued, "Mr. Leonis, you were the one who had found out Mr. Scientia's secret. How did that come about?"

Cor looked to Ignis and tried to offer a comforting look, but it fell flat in comparison to the dozens of other eyes looked to the Omega with contempt. "I dropped by Ignis' apartment to discuss a few safety protocols for Noctis' upcoming Birthday Gala. While there, I saw a bottle of Extra Strength Blockers along the rim of his sink… At first, I didn't think too much on it. But then I noticed that the medicine cabinet above his sink was still ajar and inside of it I saw countless other bottles."

"You say 'countless', but there was a specific amount, Mr. Leonis... Please tell The Council exactly how many bottles you found."

Cor shot a look at Titus. "...Eight more bottles, each containing one hundred and twenty-five pills."

"And if someone were to use these pills normally, how long would that amount last them?"

"...If they used it based on the recommended dosage, and only in cases of hearts or ruts as suggested on the label and directions?" Cor frowned. Looked away for a moment. "...More than Ignis would probably use in a lifetime. A few lifetimes, even..."

There was murmuring among the Council. Ignis' eyes burned and his stomach felt as if he had swallowed rocks. He hadn't realized just how out of hand his dependency on the pills and his fear of having his true self leak out had become. Even now, he yearned to take one. They hadn't restricted his use of the pulls but here in the courtroom, none were available. It was just as maddening to him as much as it was damning evidence.

Titus nodded. "...Mr. Leonis, what did you do once realizing that Ignis was using the pills to hide his Omega scent and heats for all these years?"

"I asked Ignis about them. About the truth. And he told me everything."

"How long after learning these truths did you let your King know?"

"I suspended Ignis' title as Royal Advisor immediately and went straight to the King after securing a group of Crownsguard to keep watch over him."

Titus nodded. "...Thank you, Mr. Leonis. You may leave the Podium." As Cor stood up, he shot another look at Ignis. Another silent apology, as he walked back to his bench behind the Omega. "We will now call to the stand the Crownsguard who had been assigned primary guard duty over Ignis Scientia: Libertus Ostium."

Ignis raised his head and watched the Beta man shuffle up to the small podium from the benches. Ignis had never spoken more than a handful of words to the man, only small words in passing. He was curious to see what opinion of him the Galahdian had thus far.

"Libertus, you were the primary guard watching over Mr. Scientia, correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"How compliant was Mr. Scientia, during his imprisonment?"

Libertus shrugged. "I merely stood watch outside of the man's door. I never saw him face to face during that time, but he was overall very compliant. No complaints, and no attempts at escape. He kept to himself."

Titus narrowed his eyes. "... And did he ever attempt to contact the Prince despite his suspension?"

Ignis frowned at the apologetic look in the man's eyes. He understood, though. Lieing in the courtroom while in front of the very people who ran the nation and were in control of your future and/or life would not have been something worth the trouble, especially for such a talented soldier. He didn't blame Libertus for stating the truth after a pause. "...He did, yes…" More murmuring from the Council and even Regis' brows raised at the information. Ignis wrung his hands as he stood through their scrutiny and ill opinions. "But not in the way that you all are thinking. It was nothing sexual in nature. He simply slid the Prince's schedules and important appointments and such under the door. You know- normal, boring stuff." Ignis appreciated the attempt at making the act of violating his job suspension less severe.

Titus sneered, obviously angered by his own soldier's disobedience. "And you went forward with sending the Prince these messages, knowing the circumstances in which Mr. Scientia was being detained?"

Libertus narrowed his eyes at the Alpha. "As I said, they weren't messages . They were schedules. And yes, I did. Because I've been around countless criminals in my line of work. And none of them have been like Ignis has! Yes, the lad may have lied about his second sex... But what other crime has he committed?!" Libertus threw his hands up in a pleading defense. "There's no concrete evidence to support these claims of 'grooming' or 'plotting' or whatever else you old bags are thinking the lad's doin'. He's a good boy- he just wants to do his job, even I can see that and we've spoken only a handful of times!"

Titus growled under his breath at his soldier's blatant disrespect. He had stepped out of line. "That is all, Mr. Ostium. You may leave the podium." Libertus grunted as he got up and walked back to his seat. The man would be on wall duty for the next year , Ignis was sure. But his insides warmed at how the Crownsguard had held him in such high esteem and had his back, even though they hardly knew one another. ' I wish for all the world that I could change that now…' But he couldn't. Even with Libertus' kind words, it was over for him. He was a goner. "...We will now call to the podium: Ignis' guardians, Cordelia and Rufus Scientia."

Silence. If Ignis could disappear, he would have. The sting of pain at seeing that they really hadn't shown up to defend him was deep, but he expected it. They had never been there for him to begin with and after his last phone call with his Aunt, they never would be again.

Cor spoke up in place of the Omega's silence. "...They declined to speak on his behalf when contacted, Captain."

Titus grunted. "Figures…" His cold eyes cut towards the Omega in question. "...Mr. Scientia, do you have anyone else who will be able to testify, in your defense?"

He didn't. Not even a distant cousin.

The Omega opened his mouth to respond but a resounding **BOOM! **caused everyone to look in the direction of the doors leading to the courtroom. All the Crownsguard leapt to their feet, calling their weapons to their hands, but stopped short with their mouths hanging open as none other than the Crown Prince himself walked into the room from where he had kicked the doors in. Behind him on the floor were two more Crownsguard, knocked out cold. "Yeah. Me."

Titus' brows drew. "How in Titan's name did you manage to get past those two?"

Noctis rolled his shoulders and smirked. "Guess my training with Gladio has really paid off."

The Captain of the Guard looked to his King, face reddening in an anger that matched his scent. " Sire!"

Regis was still sitting comfortably in his chair at his podium, hands clasped. He hadn't moved a muscle, as if he hadn't been shocked at all. When he addressed his son, he did so calmly. "...Noctis, Son, what are you doing here?"

Noctis took his place next to Ignis with a determined glare. "Defending my friend. As I should be."

Cor smiled. Monica looked like she would just about cry from happiness, seeing the young prince act so grown-up. The other Crownsguard sat down, tentatively, as if afraid that at any moment the Prince would attempt to knock out another one of them. Titus looked outraged . And Ignis looked as if he had just seen an Astral in the flesh. Noctis was here ! He did come! The Omega's eyes welled up with tears as the Royal placed a comforting hand along his shackled wrist.

Noctis felt the cold, biting metal and frowned. He smelled like rain clouds, brewing with a lightening storm. He took a step closer to his friend and whispered, "Does it hurt…?"

Ignis blinked, and a tear fell down his cheek. "...It hurts much less now than it did when you weren't here, Highness." Noctis gave him a hopeful smile. "...I'll be fine."

Regis watched his son and Ignis for a moment before nodding. There was a hint of intrigue in those green irises and the barest of a fatherly, proud scent in the air before quickly dissipating. "...Speak your part then, Son."

Noctis stood tall. "Iggy's-"

"At the podium, Highness.", came a spiteful mumble from Titus.

Noctis cut the other Alpha a glare as he passive-aggressively obeyed. When he got to the podium he didn't sit. Just stood there, arms crossed over his chest. "As I was saying - Iggy's been my Advisor for almost as long as I can remember. He's been the only successful one too, might I add. Not only are you trying to damn a man who is fantastic at his job, you're trying to sentence an innocent man!"

" Not innocent, Highness.", Titus cut in. "Mr. Scientia has already declared himself guilty to four out of the five charges." The man smirked at the glare he received from the Prince. "Who's to say you aren't just protecting him because he's seduced you proper?"

"I am!", Noctis spat, boot kicking at the floor. "Who's to say you have ever been seduced at all? I don't see a mark on your neck, Captain Drautos." It was a low blow. An Alpha's battle of superiority, bringing into question the other man's ability to attract a mate and seem desirable. It wasn't a secret in any way, shape, or form that the Captain was so outwardly cold and hard that even other Alphas had a hard time approaching him for anything, let alone sexual acts.

The courtroom was an eruption of outbursts, then. From whispers to outright cackling, the courtroom was abuzz with talk.

" Control your temper, Highness .", Ignis whispered, despite himself. Even in these circumstances, he couldn't stop himself from doing his duty and keeping the Alpha's best interest in mind. This cock fight wouldn't help anything, and even though the Omega wanted to smirk at the way Titus looked taken aback and embarrassed for once, it was beneath Noctis to condone and join in on such behaviors. He should be the better man.

Noctis waved his hands and pointed in his friend's direction with both pointer fingers. " You see?! Even now, Iggy does his job! He's telling me what to do! He's perfect, Dad!"

Regis cleared his throat and held up his hand, wordlessly asking for silence. Everyone obeyed. The air in the room was charged.

"Enough of this senseless bickering. We have heard the Marshal's and Libertus' statements. Noctis deserves to give his own as well, even if he was not invited to this trial, nor was he supposed to know about this trial at all , for his own protection." The King looked disapprovingly towards his son, who merely gave a sheepish smile and a shrug in return. Regis sighed and shook his head. "...Noctis… From your point of view, has Ignis ever attempted to seduce you in any way? Have you ever felt uncomfortable or pressured around him to do things that you wouldn't normally do?"

Noctis shook his head. "The only thing he makes me do that I never want to is eat my vegetables." Ignis shared a fond, thankful smile with him.

Regis nodded. "...Noctis… In front of the Council and myself, what do you believe should be done about Ignis' treason?"

Stormy eyes widened. "...Me?" The Council murmured and grumbled between themselves.

The king nodded. "Yes. If you were in my position, as King, what you'd you do?"

Noctis looked to his friend and thought for a long moment. Then he smiled. "Nothing at all. I think it's stupid that an Omega isn't allowed to be Advisor. Iggy's proved that he's perfectly capable of doing it."

"He's had the help of over a lifetime's-worth of numbing, heat-suppressing blockers.", Titus added, cold eyes glaring at the Omega. His cheeks were still red from the earlier embarrassment. "If he weren't on them, then who knows what he would have done after you presented."

Noctis frowned. "We don't know that. And whether or not he took blockers shouldn't matter ! If anything, that should make you like him even more, because instead of going with his instincts he blocked them; all for my sake. What matters is that, despite being an Omega, he managed to do his job successfully for eight years - and counting- if you'd only let him!"

Regis looked between Ignis and Noctis with an unknown expression. "...And you would have this be the new law, going forward?"

Noctis nodded, resolution seeping from his pores like a cool breeze. "Yes."

"...Ignis, do you have any final words for yourself?"

Ignis' head shot up, eyes finally meeting with the King's. His heart hammered away in his chest as it seemed like the world was coming to a halt. Ignis took a moment to gather his thoughts. He couldn't help but think back to that fated day, when he met both he and Noctis.

**"To our King…"**

He licked his lips and tried a few times to speak. "Y… Yes, I… I have quite a bit to say, actually." He shuffled his weight on his feet, chains clanking, and Noctis frowned at the small hiss of pain he let out as the metal bit into his skin again. "...Firstly, I want to apologize for hiding all of this for so long… I know that st this point it probably means nothing, but I would like to offer my deepest apologies all the same…"

"...I grew up in a very different home than any of you have… In Tenebrae, no one speaks much of their secondary gender. People hide their bond Mark's like it's something to be ashamed of. No one openly talks about courting ot mating, and only some schools offer a class in it all. We are very conservative…" He took a breath. Thought on how he would continue woth that train of thought."...I was raised in a home where even more things were frowned upon and not allowed. Even if I knew in the very beginning that I would end up an Omega, I don't think that, in that environment, I would have become any different. I would probably still have grown up to be distant towards most people and unable to form many lasting, unprofessional bonds, but…"

He looked to all of the Council. Met each of their eyes before finally resting on Regis."...I was raised to become the next Royal Adviser. It's all I've known and all I've ever strived to be… Please, I know it's a lot to ask of you all, but believe me when I say that my intentions were never ingenuine. I do not, nor have I ever , seen my charge in a sexual light. My relationship with Noctis is and forever will be strictly professional and platonic."

"Punish me in any way you deem fit for all other charges. The forgeries, the pill abuse, anything. I will accept them willingly…" Noctis threw him a worried look bit he shook his head. No. He wanted that. It was alright.

"...I know that I ask for a lot, and with not a lot of evidence supporting my case besides a kind word from a friend and a Glaive, but I beg of you all to spare my life and allow me to stay in Insomnia, by Noctis' side…"

There was silence for a while as Regis exchanged glances with the rest of his muttering Council. "Thank you, Ignis…" A breath. "...The Council and I will go over everything discussed today and deliberate a sentencing. Please, wait patiently for our final word on the matter."

**To myself…"**

Noctis leaned in close to him, a hand cupped around his mouth to keep his whispering between the two of them after Regis and the Council left the courtroom. "I have a good feeling about this."

Ignis huffed out a stilted, bitter laugh. "...How I wish that I could have your optimism…"

"What? Didn't you see how proud of me Dad was?"

" 'Proud' isn't exactly the word I would describe the way you all but spat in Captain Drautos' face earlier..."

The Prince shrugged. "He had it coming."

"And I have death coming."

Noctis shot him a sad look, worry swimming in his stormy irises. "...Please don't talk like that. You'll be okay, I promise."

Ignis frowned. "You can't be so sure."

"I can, though."

To that, the advisor raided a skeptical brow. It was only then that he noticed the little smirk the boy was doing a mostly great job at containing. 'He knows something that I don't .' It was hard to keep his heart from fluttering hopefully in his chest, his pulse rising with the compliments. He desperately wanted it to be true. The Omega looked around carefully, making sure Titus' eyes weren't on them as he chanced, "...How?"

Noctis' smirk grew and he leaned in closer to whisper back, "The night I saw you. After I left, I went straight to my dad. We talked about it for hours ." Ignis' eyes widened. "He believes in you, Iggy. And he trusts you. It's just going to take some work to convince the Council to let you stay. They can't oppose the King- what my dad says goes. But…" At this, Noctis' smile faltered a moment. "...There may he some stipulations or rules or something. The Council will have the right to add a few conditions if they want."

Of course they did. It only made sense. But Ignis couldn't care less about the conditions. So long as he could stay by Noctis' side, he was happy. His soul practically sang, to hear that he was saved. That his friend and even the King himself were doing their best to come through for him. That, despite all odds, they were on his side .

It was a good feeling. A feeling he never expected to bathe in until this moment.

"Everyone is rooting for you, Specs. Everyone in this room wants you to be free. Well- everyone except him." Stormy eyes bounced over to where Tiths was scowling lightly at the two of them from across the room, none the wiser to their secret conversation. "But he's been a stick in the mud since forever. Literally- forever. So I wouldn't worry about it."

**"And, most importantly…"**

The doors to the courtroom opened and everyone fell silent. Ignis swallowed thickly and grasped Noctis' hand as Regis and the members of the Council filed in and took their respective seats, one by one. Noctis closed his fingers around the Omega's tightly in return.

The King had a single sheet of paper in hand. He stared heavily down upon his son and his son's Advisor for a long moment, letting the full affect of the sentencing sink in before starting, "In the case of Ignis Scientia versus the Nation of Insomnia, I declare the defendant… guilty, of every violation stated other than the accusation of seducing the Royal Heir."

Ignis bit his lip. His breaths were beginning to come a bit faster. A bit harsher. There was something in Regis' eyes, something apologetic that sent a cold sweat upon his brow. 'Breathe, Ignis. Breathe... Everything's okay... Believe in Noct. Believe in His Majesty... They won't let you down. They won't let you down .' Noctis squeezed his hand tighter and he was grateful for it.

"...However," There was an uncomfortable clearing of his throat. "Despite being guilty of such crimes, he shall be allowed to maintain his position as Royal Advisor solely under the following conditions, as discussed and agreed upon by myself and my Council… These conditions are as follows:"

Ignis swallowed.

"...Firstly, Ignis must no longer hide his subgender from public knowledge. He must be re-registered in all of his paperwork as Omega and we must receive a copy of his true documentation via the very doctor who examined him."

That wasn't so bad. He expected as much. After all, it wouldn't look good to the public if the Royal Heir's very Advisor was seen as a liar and someone untrustworthy. Coming out publicly as an Omega was the best political move to make. With the King and Council's ability to break the news to the public in any form they please, no one would know about how those facts came to be nor about the trial. They'd be able to announce it as something to be celebrated rather than a punishment.

"Ignis is to stop his excessive use of prescription blockers. His system is to be clean of them entirely, and his access to the Medical Wing taken away, permanently. If he wishes to obtain blockers, be they for heats or medical emergencies, he must obtain him in the normal fashion- by prescription, only given out by a certified Crown Doctor. And only given to him in person by said doctor. He is not to be allowed a supply more than one dosage without another in-person consultation first."

That was going to hurt him. He had been on the pills for so long that he couldn't imagine his life without them. Even know, he felt the clawing urge to take them.

Regis' gaze bore into Ignis' own. His aging lips dipped into a regretful frown and even though the Alpha talked in a calm and authoritative tone like always, the words came as if he was speaking through razor blades, in Ignis' burning ears. As if it was the last thing he wished to utter. "...And, lastly, Ignis is not to be un-suspended from his duties until he has found a suitable mate and is successfully bonded to said mate… This is to ensure that there is no way, even by accident, Ignis may bond to Prince Noctis."

**"…to you."**

Ignis gasped, eyes widening behind his glasses. Behind him, rumblings and audible gasps from the scarce amount of Glaives sitting on the benches could be heard before Cor dutifully silenced them with what was surely a piercing glare, though the Advisor didn't turn to look and find out. Titus gave the Omega a surprisingly empathetic look despite everything that had transpired that went entirely unnoticed. He hardly felt Noctis pawing at his hand, attempting to release his hold.

"Ow! Iggy, you're holding my hand too tight."

Regis set down the sheet of paper he had been reading from and clasped his hands atop the podium once more. "Ignis Stupeo Scientia…. do you accept these terms, as laid down by myself and the Council?"

**"…Will you accept them… My sincerest apologies…?"**

"...I do. I accept."


	5. Chapter 5

_**"...But enough about me. Tell me about **_**you**_**."**_

"Gladiolus!" A voice. Soft, like the warm, summer wind caressing his skin. But strong, like the rocky mountain peaks.

Gladiolus loved that voice. But what he loved even more was his mother's warm skin. Sunkissed and olive, Delphinium Animo Amicitia _radiated_ warmth, like the very sun itself. Perhaps it was due to her Galahdian heritage…? He wasn't entirely sure... Though, for whatever reason, it always seemed that no matter how close to her he snuggled, it was never enough. Even with the nearby crackling of the fireplace singeing their socked feet, Gladiolus moved closer still, wriggling within the rocking chair that creaked with every cluttered brush of their limbs.

From this distance he could see the small but intricately detailed little black tattoos at her temples; like little arrowheads. There were more, too. A thin line that started just beneath the swell of her bottom lip and extended to the bottom of her clavical, and more lines and arrows that swept over the expanse of her collar bones and arms. Each one thin; so small, you'd miss it unless you were up close. They had symbolized things. Important things- the Omega's first presentation, the celebration of her bonding, her heritage, the birth of her child… In Galahd, each tattoo symbolized an important chapter in life. Gladiolus and his mother would talk about them for hours, just like this, cuddled up by the fire...

Only now, with her pregnant belly protruding a good bit past her chest, the usually comfortable space was made more difficult to obtain by the young Amicitia, and his face scrunched up in a growing frustration.

"Little Flower, don't cling to me so tightly. You'll smoosh your sister." Honeyed eyes full of humor despite the sighed reprimand looked down upon her son with a relenting smile, and the woman relinquished as much space as she could to her child, happily.

Gladiolus grinned up st his mother. "I won't smoosh her, I promise! I'll be careful." Settling into her side, the young Amicita rested his head alongside his mother's breast. Ever so carefully, he wrapped his arm over her belly so as not to squish his sister any more than he already was. After all, he was only a _little_ sorry for it... He was here first.

Delphinium conceded with a little shake of her head and a grin. "Alright, but only for a little." From atop her thigh she lifted her opened book that had been forgotten during her clamoring son's antics and raised it to her face.

_**"...Me? ...You don't want to hear about me."**_

Gladiolus blinked owlish amber eyes up at the well-worn cover of the novel. Practically falling apart at this point, it was his Mother's much-loved favorite. A striking, adventure-filled love story about an Omegan princess and the brave Alpha knight who would come to her rescue and save her from a big and terrible Cerberus. He had been read the story aloud so many times growing up that even at his young age he could recite the entire novel from memory.

He _loved_ love stories. Well- he loved reading, period. But there was always something about those love stories that defied all odds and overcame even the most fearsome of foes, where the love interests fell in love with one another, passionately and over time throughout their journey together, that gave him the most joy. _'Love at first sight_' was something that he believed in deeply and just _knew_ that one day he'd experience. Other boys in his school called him stupid when he talked about it, but that was alright. He knew it existed.

It was right here in front of him, in this very room, within his own parents.

He'd heard the story plenty of times before. Clarus, accompanying his charge as they made a friendly visit to the roaming deserts of Galahd, back when the war between Insomnia and Niflheim was just beginning to brew, met and fell in love instantly with Delphinium within the town square. As King Regis and Galahd's Ambassador chatted, the Amicitia's nose caught a whiff of the most intoxicating smell. Like flowers and something a bit more earthy. Following the smell, their eyes met from across the young women's small, shack-like flower stall and immediately Clarus was filled with an overwhelming need to talk to her.

She was beautiful; with long, dark hair that was shaved along one side of her head and fell down her back in waves in a way that wasn't seen in Insomnia. He admired her tan skin and inviting, confident smile. They were attracted to one another like magnets, and the feelings were mutual. But not a word could be said to one another as the royal group kept walking along the strip. Clarus put his job first and foremost, ever the dedicated shield that he was known to be.

He and Regis stayed in a grand hotel in town during their stay. And when Clarus stepped out onto the balcony to admire the warm, windy desert night he caught that same, excitingly familiar smell in the air. Icy blue eyes glanced down to find honeyed ones staring back up at him in the moonlight. It was _her_. Without so much as a word, the woman quirked her head with a sultry smirk and motioned for the Alpha to come amd join her. Delphinium disappeared into the crowd and Clarus was stuck. Did he stay with his sleeping King, or did he sneak out and join the Omega for a night out on the town?

At first, Clarus went back inside his shared room and tried his best to put the women's face and scent out of his mind. He was there _on duty_! The Alpha placed around, attempted to watch television, and even took a cold shower to try and calm his racing libido. Unfortunately (or _fortunately_, in Gladio's case?) the Shield couldn't rid Delphinium from his mind. And only a few minutes before midnight, he snuck out to meet her. The two would meet up every night after that first fateful joining under the cover of nightfall and roam Galahd's streets hand in hand as the visiting King slept.

When the trip ended Clarus was a moody, sulking mess for weeks on end. When Regis could stand it no longer, he sat his friend down and asked him what was wrong. The King listened to the story patiently and with an open heart as his friend told him every loving detail about the young Galahdian woman he had met during his stay and how she had taken ahold of his heart like a Seadevil would a helpless animal. How she was the yin to his yang, the sun to his sky, the Omega to his Alpha. And Clarus was both surprised and elated when Regis suddenly stopped him in the middle of his explanation to take his hand and tell him to follow his heart, duty be damned. To go back to Galahd and court her.

So Clarus went back. And when he walked up to Delphinium's flower stand she all but flung herself into his opened arms and held him with enough strength to crack his back. He met her parents and properly asked for their blessing to wed, and he was granted it upon seeing their daughter's pleading expression amd the adoring look in his eyes before making the trip back to Insomnia, where they created a new home. They had a traditional Galahdian wedding ceremony. And after that? The rest was history. Clarus continued to work as Regis' Shield while Delphinium settled in and opened her own, _proper_ flower shop. They have been blissfully happy and in love ever since.

_**"Oh, but I do. Though… I am rather embarrassed to admit, but I assume your childhood was far better than mine by a longshot."**_

Gladiolus smiled up at his mother's bond mark. He resisted the urge to carefully run his fingertip over the scar like he had so many times before. "That one again, Mama?"

The Omega smiled as her eyes continued to read the current page. "Of course, _Cor Meum_. It's a classic."

"Will you read it to me?"

She gave her son a teasing look. "I've read it to you over a million times, Little Flower!"

Gladiolus gazed up at her with his best puppy dog eyes. "_Pleaaaseeee_, Mama? I _promise_ I'll go to bed after..." It was a lie. He never went straight to bed after.

Clarus watched the scene play out from his spot on the sofa where there was actual _room_, the corner of his mouth turned upwards into an unsurprised smirk. The scene was a familiar one. His child had always been a Mother's Boy through and through. He readjusted his reading glasses before reluctantly giving most of his attention back to the latest protocol paperwork he had been attempting to read over. "...Gladiolus, I think you might be getting a little too big for that now. You should come sit on the couch, next to your old man."

Gladiolus huffed, pushing his cheeks out into a pout, but the look melted away his mother's arm wrapped around him to hold him, close and protected. "Oh, Clarus, he's _fine_. Stop your fretting, you'll make those frown lines even deeper." The young Amicitia laughed when his father actually lifted a hand to absently rub along his wrinkling forehead, smoothing over the skin in a rare moment of subconscious weakness. Only his mate to seemed to break through his stern barriors amd make him seem more human than hardened Shield. The Omega gave a brief, smug smile before settling further into her rocking chair as Gladiolus giggled. "...Besides, it's good luck to have him so close to the baby. His vitality will rub off on her. She'll be strong if she is near her strong Alphas."

Clarus rolled his eyes with a hidden smile and a grumble of, "You and your crazy superstitions, Delphi…"

Gladiolus gasped quietly before carefully wrapping his little arms around his mother's pregnant belly, hugging his little sister. He could feel her kicking from within. "I'm gonna be an Alpha?!"

Delphinium smiled as she continued to read inside her head. "You will. I feel it in my bones. You'll be a very strong Alpha, just like your father and my great grandmother."

Clarus gave another fatherly smile from behind his paperwork and looked to his only son above the crisp pages. "You could be _anything_, really. Us Amicitias have been a variety of subgenders throughout the years due to our mixed blood- and your mother's diverse bloodline isn't going to help filter out any specific one. Neither secondary sex favors us more than the other. Your grandmother was a Beta and your grandfather was an Omega, remember?" The child gave it some thought. "Which reminds me, Gladiolus, your school has informed me that you'll be examined this upcoming week. Soon enough we'll know for certain."

The little boy beamed. "Really?! _Yes_! I can't _wait_!"

Clarus cleared his throat. "If you come out as Alpha we'll finally be able to start you on weapons training and work on getting you an early enrollment in the Glaives. And then the Crownsguard, when you're a bit older and pass all your exams."

Delphinium shot her mate a look that went stubbornly brushed off. Gladiolus blinked. "...Weapons? Why?"

The Omega shook her head. "Nothing, Little Flower."

"It isn't '_nothing'_, Delphi, it's _tradition_. It's duty." The Alpha's voice rose slightly, irritable and gruff. It wasn't the first time they'd had this discussion. "All first-born Alphas in the Amicitia bloodline serve as Shield to the Future King or Queen. And Prince Noctis is still in need if one."

"Shield?", Gladiolus wanted to ask, but his small voice was overwritten by his mother's firm one. He knew that his father was called one, and he also knew that due to that the man was gone from home for the better part of most days, often only returning home once the sun was well past falling from the skyline. But he didn't know what that entailed or what it meant for _himself_. Nor his future.

"Not this one." The voice was electric, almost like magic though Delphinium held None nor did she ever practice in the craft. There was something in his mother's voice that was almost Alpha-like in nature. Omegas from Galahd were fierce and stubborn, often having to fend for themselves as blockers were rarely accessible.

The conversation was dropped.

_**"Well… I guess you'd he right about that."**_

The Older Amicitia cleared his throat. "Well… anyways… We still have quite a bit of time before that happens. Just promise me you'll let your mother and I know what the results are as soon as you get home?"

Gladiolus smiled. The tension in the air subsided quickly, and he could breathe easier for it. "Yeah! 'Course!"

_**"I had everything."**_

"Aww, come on, Dad! I haven't seen you today at _all_!"

Clarus paused at the door to his son's bedroom, one foot out of the room after attempting to tuck the boy in for the night. With a tired yet playful sigh, he turned to Gladiolus with a smirk. "Perhaps, if you'd pay more attention to your Old Man instead of your Mother every once in a while, you'd notice that I'm with you far more often than you think."

Gladiolus scooted to the edge of his bed and patted the large space that he left behind for his father to take. Clarus chuckled under his breath. It was amazing how his son could look so innocent and puppy-like when in reality he was the most rambunctious child he'd ever known or had the pleasure of creating. Even his homeroom teacher called constantly to tell them of how 'energetic' and 'outspoken' he was during school hours. His wife would always just nod over the phone and reply, _'I knew I shouldn't have eaten so much spicy food when I was pregnant with him. He ended up being this way because of me.'_.

"_Daaaaad_!", he begged.

"...Well, I _suppose_ a few more minutes of quality time with my first born won't hurt anything."

Gladiolus deadpanned. "I'm your _only_ born, Dad."

The Alpha trudged over to his son's bed and plopped in next to him, smiling as the boy giggled and wailed about having no space. "Yeah, well, not for much longer."

"Dad, _get off_!" He pushed and shoved against his father's side half-playfully and half seriously as one of his arms was trapped beneath the older Amicitia's body.

Clarus grinned and rested the back of his head against his folded arms. "Oh? And here I thought you wanted me here..."

"I take it back!"

This time it was Clarus' turn to deadpan. "Rude."

"_You're_ rude!"

They were a fit of laughter. Clarus moved to where they would both fit on the bed comfortably. There was a soft silence that followed afterwards. Gladiolus hugged his father's midsection tightly and snuggled his face against his firm chest as they just laid there and enjoyed the moment. There hadn't been too many recent moments like this one lately. Not since Niflheim began targeting more and more smaller nations between there amd Insomnia. There was talk of The Empire having their sights set on Tenebrae next. All of the time Gladiolus would have recently spent woth his father had been taken away as the man accompanied the King to press conference after press conference, council meeting after council meeting, and Crownsguard training after Crownsguard training… It was a nightmare. But it wasn't as if his father could just- _stop_… Gladiolus understood. His father had an important role.

"...Hey, dad?"

"Yes, Son?"

"I love you."

Clarus smiled. Ruffled his son's hair. "I love you too, Gladiolus."

The boy suddenly sat up to look his father in the eyes with slight concern. "...Hey, Dad? Did you and Mommy fight earlier?"

The man frowned. "Fight? No. No, no, we just…" He sighed. Searched his braid for the right words as he turned over on his side to face his son. "Your mother and I have never fought a day in our lives. We just… There's a thing or two that we don't agree on. That's all."

"...Like me becoming an Alpha?"

"...I suppose so, yes."

"Well how come? It's not like I'll change or anything… I'll still be me, won't I?"

Clarus gave a sincere expression. "Of course you will, aside from a few hormonal changes. You'll still be the stubborn, talkative little troll that you are."

Gladiolus laughed. "_Hey_!"

The expression turned more somber. "Your mother and I just… Well… We have different views on war."

The boy's amber eyes widened and he dropped his voice to a whisper. "_War_?"

The older Amicitia shook his head. "I apologize. That was a bad word choice on my part. I'll try to put it into simple terms for you…" Gladiolus clung onto every word his father spoke next. "You see, your mother grew up in Galahd."

"I know that. She's told me lots of times! Galahd is a desert, right? No electricity for miles and miles. They all did everything by hand."

"Precisely. But what you don't know is that they got that way from trying to defend themselves from a neighboring nation…They lost everything to war, hundreds of years ago. That neighboring nation used up all of their natural resources and corrupted their lands with infertility before eventually moving on to the next… Because of that, Galahd had to start over. They were no longer able to protect themselves. And, eventually, Insomnia stepped in amd took the nation under their protection. Your mother lost a lot of good people and family members to war and trying to protect what Galahd has left... She doesn't want you to live that same fate."

Gladiolus frowned. "Oh."

"But she doesn't understand that Insomnia is _different_. The Wall protects us. So long as the Line of Lucis lives and thrives, that wall will never fail us. The crystal protects the Caelums and the Caelums, in turn, protect the people. I can't see any greater honor than laying down my life to the one who lays down his for his Nation, but… She's worried that if you present as an Alpha and I induct you as the Furture Shield, that you'll die protecting your charge from Niflehim's advances instead of living a long and prosperous life."

He though on it for a long while. "But Dad, _you're_ pretty old… was your life not prosperous?"

Clarus feigned a scoff of offense before scooping his son up in his arms and delivering a nuggie to his unruly, dark hair. "Hey! I'm not old, I'm barely in my thirties! What am I, dust?!"

Gladiolus was powerless in his father's hold, giggling and futilely struggling against the knuckles that were steadily creating rat nests of knots in his hair. Through strained breath, polluted with the remnants of laughter, he exclaimed, "You're more like a fossil."

This time the scoff was a little less fake, but Clarus was happy all the same. He grinned widely as he replied, "Why I oughtta-"

"Oh, I see I wasn't invited to the party?"

Like magic, Gladiolus managed to wriggle from his father's grasp as he heard his mother's voice sound out over the litany of laughs and grunts of exertion. The little one popped his messy head up. "Mom! Tell Dad he's an old relic in an abandoned tomb!"

Delphinium cocked an eyebrow. "..._That_ certainly wasn't what I was expecting to hear."

Clarus smirked. "See? She agrees with me. I'm not old."

"Oh, no, you're _definitely_ old." Delphinium laughed heartily at the way her mate's face fell into one of confusion and existential crisis. Gladiolus laughed along with her, holding his stomach and doubling over onto the bed. She hobbled her way over and kissed her mate's brow. "Just kidding, my Morning Glory. May I slide in?"

"Yeah!" Gladiolus' eyes brightened and he began shoving at his father. "Dad, _move_! Make room for moooom!"

Clarus shook his head as he reluctantly scooted over, taking the middle of the bed as his mate and child took the edges surrounding him. "Whatever happened to 'father-son bonding'?" But he couldn't complain too much. His heart soared at smelling their familiar scents and basking in the warmth of their bodies. "It's been a while since we've all slept in one bed… Feels nice."

"Perhaps, once the baby is born, we can sleep in a pack again like we did when Gladiolus was a baby?", Delphinium offered, lips ghosting over the bond mark upon her mate's neck. The one she had made on their wedding night so many years ago.

Clarus' chest rumbled with what could resemble a purr. Blue eyes fluttered closed and a contented sigh fell from his lips. "...I'd like that."

Gladiolus scrunched up his nose. "We all used to sleep in a pack?"

"Yes. You mother didn't want you out of arm's reach for the first year after you were born. The littlest noise you'd make, she'd coddle and coo to you and offer you her breast." Clarus smiled as his mate rested her head in the crook of his neck and his son's in the crook of his armpit. "It was aweful."

Delphinium smiled lazily. She rubbed her hand over her belly, feeling her daughter move around. "You liar. You said I was never more beautiful than I was in that year, bedhead, lack of a full night's sleep, and all…" She leaned in closer to his ear with a playful nip. "Besides, you weren't complaining when Gladiolus would finally fall asleep and we-"

Gladiolus rolled his amber eyes with a groan. He loved to see his parents in love but when they talked about- _that-_ it was more than what he wanted to picture in his head. He was still a kid, after all. "Alright, party's over. All mushy people _out_ of the bed!"

His parents laughed. "Will you actually go to sleep this time if we do?", the Alpha asked as he and his mate slipped out of the bed.

The young Amicitia nodded furiously. He dove under the blankets as soon as the bed was vacated. "Yes yes yes yes _yes_, just _goooo_!"

Delphinium laughed and leaned down to kiss her first horn's hairline. "Goodnight, My Flower. Sweet dreams."

Clarus ruffled his hair. "Night, Kiddo. Do me a favor and be good in school tomorrow. Give your teacher a break."

A yawn. "Okay… Night."

_**"A loving, doting family…"**_

"Gladdy! Gladdy!" A girl skipped up behind Gladio in line and placed her hands atop his shoulders to help herself skid to a stop. Bright, vibrant blue eyes met surprised amber from under her signature ballcap. Her curly, dirty blonde hair was pulled into a short ponytail out of the back of the cap and her overalls were ripped and stained with all sorts of grease. Even her face had a few signature smudges across the bridge of her nose and across a cheek. "Am I in time?!"

The Amicitia greeted his friend with a fond roll of his eyes amd a smile. "Cindy. Late again. How did I not see this coming?"

Cindy mocked offense and playfully punched the boy's shoulder. "Well _excuse me_ for not bein' a city-livin' busybody like _you_." A wink. It never failed to gain Gladiolus' full attention. _Anyone's_ attention, really. The girl just had this Aura about her that drew you in. With her tomboy attitude and southern twang in the way that she talked, she was unlike most of Insomnia's population. Living outside of the city's wall, the granddaughter of one of King Regis'fbest friends was always notoriously late for one reason or another. But she insisted on going to school inside of Insomnia, where the education was better. "So Pawpaw stopped on the side of the road to help another broken-down roadtripper. What's new? Least I'm _here_, aren't I?"

Gladiolus laughed and shook his head. "I almost thought you'd miss your examination."

This time it was Cindy's turn to roll her eyes. With a long, drawn-out sigh, she crossed her arms over her chest. "I wish…"

The Amicitia balked. "You wish?!"

"Yeah. It's all so boring. Who _cares_? It ain't gonna effect ya."

"Easy for you to say." Another girl from in front of Gladiolus turned around to join their conversation. "I want to run a daycare when I get older! What person would sign their kid up for a daycare run by an _Alpha_ or a Beta?! If I end up being one of those, no one will choose me over all those _Omega_-run places!"

Cindy placed her hands on her hips. "If ya ask me, all this 'subgender-bound' career-limiting _bullshit_ is for tha' birds… You can be anything ya want! Don't let those bastards tell ya otherwise."

Gladiolus' eyes widened and he leaned in to shoosh his friend as their teacher looked to them as if she had heard what was said from all the way down the hallway. "_Cindy_! You can't say that here!"

She scoffed. "What, I can't tell a friend to go against an oppressive system?"

Her friends deadpanned. "No, idiot! The bad words!"

Cindy cocked an eyebrow. "Ya'll need to get out more. _Everyone_ talks like this out in Leide…"

"Do you guys ever shut up?" Behind Cindy, a thin and lanky boy with dark brown hair and a fashion taste that only a mother could love spoke up. His skin shone orange with fake tans galore and his eyeliner was drawn on a tad bit too heavy for Gladiolus' taste. But Dino was Dino, and for better or worse, he wasn't changing for anyone. It was the strongest quality that drew Gladiolus to become fast friends with him. He may not haveen be able to keep a secret to save his life and he'd blackmail you until you were out all your money, but he was genuine. He held no punches, much like Cindy, and his Northeastern accent was even more unique than the girl's too. "I'm _tryin'_ ta listen for my name back 'ere."

"Everything's always about you, ain't it, Dino?" It was asked as more of a statement than a question, and Gladiolus crossed his arms over his chest with a quirk of his head.

Dino shrugged, unapologetic. "It is what it is."

"What do you want to be when you grow up, Dino?", Cindy asked, brows furrowing as she looked the boy over. Though Gladiolus was able to make friends with just about anyone, Cindy was the opposite. She kept her friend group small and close-knit. She wasn't one to befriend just anyone.

Dino grinned like he had the jet to the world hidden inside of his shirt pocket. "Me? That's easy, Sweetheart. I'm gonna be an entrepreneur."

Gladiolus cocked a brow. Paused. "That's… vague."

Dino merely turned his nose up with a grin. "Exactly. 'Entripaneuer' can cover a wide variety of things. And I am a wide variety of man."

Cindy made an expression of disgust and took a step behind Gladiolus and the other girl. "The shameless variety, more like…"Theet chuckled.

Dino huffed and waved them off. "Whatever... Yous guys got no taste."

"...Amicitia? Gladiolus Amicitia?" From down the hall a voice rang over the chatter of the children standing in line along the hallways. Amber eyes flutted to a tall man with a full beard and a coat so white, Gladiolus wondered how he kept it so clean; one of the city's top doctors thst didn't work exclusively for The Citadel. In his hands he held a clipboard, reading the next name on his list before looking up to meet the boy's gaze with a polite smile.

Gladiolus' stomach flipped with excitement. He turned to his friends with a little wave. "Looks like it's my turn. See ya!"

Cindy gave him a thumbs-up. "Good luck!"

Dino spared him a wink. "Knock 'em dead, Gladio. You got this."

With a deep, stabilizing breath, the Amicitia sprinted down the hall.

This was it.

_**"Lots of friends…"**_

It was a bright, cool spring day. The weather was just right for a walk in the park. Gladiolus munched happily on a sandwich at the picnic table as he watched the birds chirp in the tree branches above. Next to him, his father was cooing gently to his unborn daughter as his mother laughed around a mouthful of fruit.

"Come out soon, Daddy can't wait to see you." His large hands looked small in comparison to Delphinium's pregnant belly as they rubbed back and forth, his own meal going entirely ignored for now. On a rare day off, the man was dressed casually for once, his medium-length hair pulled up into a short pony tail.

The young Amicitia smiled and kicked his feet back and forth beneath the bench of their table. All around them wildflowers were in bloom, butterflies darting through the breeze. Off in the distance a fountain was babbling and splashing. Other couples, children, and park-goers were walking and playing. "Can she hear you?"

Delphinium swallowed her bite of melon before picking up a grape next. "Of course! Clarus used to talk to _you_ all the time when you were in my belly, too.

Clarus sat up to finally delve into his sandwich. "Sometimes I swear I could hear you talking back to me."

His mate gave a smug smirk as she regarded him. "You say my superstitions are crazy but I _told_ you that the more you talk to them in the womb, the more talkative they'll be once their out." Honey eyes flitted between her mate amd her son. "Clearly you havent learned your lesson after seeing what a handful Gladiolus turned out to be."

The Shield shrugged and gave a soft smile. "I like the lack of quiet. The loudness of life. It's… special to me."

"Your hair is getting long, Dad." Gladiolus watched, amber eyes wide in awe as he laid in his now full stomach and watched his mother braid a few strands of his hair.

The elder Amicitia smiled and cracked a sleepy eye open. With a stomach full of food and the springtime sun in his eyes it was becoming hard to resist sheep's sweet siren song. He rolled his shoulders against the tree that supported him. "I hope so. I've been trying to grow it out for some time now." Delphinium tied the end of the braid she was working on.

Gladiolus worked his head. "How come?"

"It's Galahdian tradition.", his mother supplied as she started another braid alongside the Firestone braid for your mates, and one braid for each of your children. It speaks and tells of who you are and what you've accomplished without words."

The youngest Amicitia's eyebrows raised. "Mates? As in- plural? Is that real?"

The woman chuckled. "It is, Little Flower… Perhaps not so much out in Insomnia, but back in Galahd people loved freely. It wasn't rare at all to see groups of three, four, and maybe even five or so, all bonded together and living their lives in packs. In fact, it was safer for us that way. Way out there, suppressants are hard to come by and even when they weren't, they were expensive… Omegas often leaned more towards packs because it had the added benefit of having someone around when heats started. There was less of a chance for some unknown Alpha to approach you."

Clarus blinked open his tired eyes and felt his new braids. Gently. Reverently. His expression reflected all the love in the world as he looked to his mate. Pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss. "I'm a one mate kind of guy."

Delphinium nodded and pressed her forehead against the Shield's. "...I'm your and yours alone, forever and always, Morning Glory. No other Alpha will have my heart."

_**"A lavish, wealthy lifestyle…"**_

"...Daisy?"

"No, not Daisy… it's so… overdone."

"Oh? Is there a girl named Daisy in your class?"

A shrug. "Nah. Just… it's a name you hear a lot in general, I guess."

A sigh. "I suppose you're right…" The Omega took another look around the park. "...Rose?"

"Basic.", Clarus piped up from where he was packing away the remainder of their picnic.

Delphinium frowned. "Oh, boo."

_**"...We never wanted for anything."**_

Gladiolus turned to his mother and placed the wildflower he had just plucked into her braid. It joined all the other flowers he had found that day. "How come you named me after a flower, Mommy?"

She patted the ground next to her and her son plopped down obediently. She affixed a lovely flower crown atop his head. A little lopsided, but otherwise stunning. She smiled. "Because I love flowers."

The boy quirked his head and furrowed his bushy brows. "How come? They're just flowers... There are _lots_ of other names to call Sissy. Those would be easier."

The Omega shook her head, fondly. "I love flowers almost as much as I love you, your sister, and your father… In Galahd, flowers didn't grow easily. Rain was scarce, and greenland was even scarcer… The first time I saw a flower, my grandmother gave it to my for my seventh birthday. A Sylleblossom all the way from Tenebrae… I fell in love with the vibrant blues of the petals and the sweet, light scent it gave off. And when she told me that flower was only one of millions, I wanted to see them _all_... A few weeks later, I was given a book on flowers and I was elated to discover that not only did flowers all look and smell different, they each had a different meaning. I love the _meanings_ behind flowers most of all… They're like our braids. Without talking, you can say anything you want through flowers…" Delphinium cupped her son's jaw in her loving hand and swiped her thumb along his tanned cheek. "I told myself that if I ever found a mate, I'd create my own little garden with my children. I'd be surrounded with the things that I love the most, amd I'd never be separated from them."

Clarus smiled, wistfully. "She named you 'Gladiolus' because it was the flower I gave to her when I proposed..."

Gladiolus beamed. "Really? What do they stand for?"

"Strength, integrity, and infatuation. Meant to pierce your heart with passion."

The little Amicitia made a face. "That's _me_?"

His mother nodded. "It was perfect for you,_ Cor Meum_."

Gladiolus suddenly kept up with a smile. "Then my sister's name needs to be even _better_." Clarus walked up and placed his hands on his mate's shoulders. They watched their son sprint towards the park's community garden. "I'm gonna find the _perfect_ flower!"

_**"And… when you presented? Or- apologies. I meant... when you recieved your official documentation as an Alpha…? What was that like for you?"**_

Gladiolus practically _vibrated_ with excitement as his teacher passed him the sealed envelope. Crisp and smelling of slightly abrasive sterility and office work, the boy immediately began to rip into it gracelessly as if it were a present on Winter Solstice. He couldn't _wait_ to discover what he would become! '_Here it is! Here it is! Here it is!'_

"Mr. Amicitia, you aren't to read the results until you're with your guardians.", his Beta teacher chastised, pointing in his direction with her ruler from across the room. "...You may be the son of the King's Shield but in this classroom you will be treated just like everyone else, do you understand me?"

Gladiolus huffed and rolled his eyes before dropping the already ripped-open envelope onto his desk. With a cross of his arms he reluctantly conceded. "...Yes, Mrs. Payne..." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

But as soon as the woman turned her back to him he quickly delved his fingers inside to pry open the already ripped entrance to the packet and peer iinside. None of the other kids dared tattle on him. Cindy, on the other hand, was giving him an expression in her eyes from next to his desk that said _'Do it! Do it! Do it!_' Even Dino smiled his sleazy, no-good grin and gave him a thumbs-up from in front of him and a few rows to the right. _'I'm on lookout, Buddy. Go for it._'

The lettering was glittery and immaculately cursive. The brunette had to read it especially hard to understand but when the words were eventually transcribed his face lit up and he had to physically suppress the yelp of excitement that threatened to push past his lips. Gladiolus smacked a hand over his mouth as he read:

_**Gladiolus Autem Amicitia**_

_**Born on April 2nd, around approximately 22:45**_

_**Under Clarus Clavum Amicitia and Delphinium Mel Harenae,**_

_**Within the territory of Insomnia**_

_**Blood Type: B Gender: Male Subgender: Alpha**_

Before the teacher could turn and see him breaking the rules, Gladiolus took the envelope and shoved it into his satchel, face-splitting grin never leaving his face. His heart was aflutter inside his chest. '_Mom was right- I'm an Alpha! She's gonna be so happy! Dad is gonna flip!' _But even more importantly than that was the fact that he'd one day fall in love with his destined Omega, just like his Falther. _'I wonder what they'll look like…? What they'll smell like...? Will they like books?! I hope they like books!_' It was going to be a romance for the ages. He was going to love that person with all of his heart and never let them go.

Part of him still wondered if his father would continue pursuing the Future Shield thing. Would he still push it with his mother...? Oddly enough, it was the only thing that his parents had ever argued about since- _ever_. But the young Alpha didn't have time to peruse those thoughts for very long because the next thing he knew, Cor the Immortal himself was bursting through the classroom door.

_**"...That day was actually the worst day of my life."**_

The Beta teacher almost jumped out of her skin with a yelp as the door slammed against the wall, silencing the chattering children as if Ilfrit himself were going to set them ablaze had they stepped out of line in the Marshal's presence. "_C-can I help you?!_", she squeaked. Her hand shook around the piece of shall within her grasp.

The prying question went unanswered as pale blue eyes scanned the classroom for the child he was looking for. And when they landed upon confused, startled amber, Gladiolus' stomach dropped at the look of them. Red-rimmed. Soulless. Cor's face was eerily expressionless despite the way he had bursted in out of the blue and that, more than anything, had chills racing down Gladiolus' spine, battling with the warm weather.

"Gladiolus... Come with me."

"O-okay, Uncle Cor." The boy stood from his seat, hesitantly, before beginning to pack up his things. Countless eyes stared him down with a cacophony of whispered rumors that the teacher didn't even attempt to silence. ...Was he in trouble? ...Did he do something wrong? ...Perhaps, somehow, the Marshal had witnessed him peek at his offical documents despite being told not to?

He figured he'd chance asking, just to be sure. "Hey, Uncle Cor? Why are you-"

"I said to _come_. _**Now**_. Leave your things. There won't be time. Your father requested that I pick you up immediately. We have to go." Though his face was still carefully void of any telling emotion, Cor's words were thick with an urgency authority Gladiolus had yet to witness in him. It was one that was better suited for ordering around the Glaives, and it made Gladiolus' heart pulse rapidly within his chest.

_'What's going on?_'

The Amicitia abandoned all of his things and followed Cor out of the classroom, down the halls, and all the way out into the school's parking lot. The entire way there, the older man uttered not a single word of explanation. He opened the passenger door of his car for the younger man to enter before closing it behind him, took his seat behind the wheel, started the car, and pulled off into the crowded streets.

_**"...Maybe I was just excited... Distracted..."**_

Cor drive like a bar out of hell. The scent coming off the normally mild Beta was overwhelmingly heavy and stale. Gladiolus had never smelled it before. It was thick, making it hard to breathe. He leaned forward a bit in his chair, attempting to meet the Marshal's eyes despite how they were trained adamantly on the road ahead.

Gladiolus swallowed. Asked, "Why did Dad tell you to get me out of school? Am I in trouble?"

Cor was silent for a long while. And then, finally, "...Your mother just gave birth at The Citadel."

Gladiolus gasped, amber irises sparkling. "_Really_?!" He could feel his stomach flip in excitement. "That's _great_! Dad was worried, you know, since when Mom was pregnant with _me_, she ended up having me late at night in her flower shop when no one was around to help her and Dad was working. The doctors had apparently said we were lucky that she and I were healthy in the end, but I can tell that Dad was _super_ worried about something happening like that again. He's been coming home a lot earlier the past few weeks- just in case."

The grin gradually fell from his face as Cor's expression remained passive throughout the happy news and excited rambling. Gladiolus blinked as a raindrop suddenly hit the windshield. His eyes cast upwards towards the skyline as more began pelting the windshield one by one, steadily, building up until it became a full downpour.

_**"I was seeing the world through rose lenses. High off the fact that my sister was finally born, or the fact that I ended up being am Alpha, like my Mom predicted, maybe… Something like that… I don't know. It's hard to accurately remember too much from that day… It all happened so fast, I… I didn't have time to process it."**_

Cor pulled into the hospital wing of The Citadel, not bothering to park correctly whatsoever. Gladiolus asked what the rush was for, but unsurprisingly received no answer as he was let out of the car and lead by the hand into the building.

Gladiolus had seen The Citadel before but had never been inside. The Citadel was strictly for the Royal Family and the people who worked for and protected them. The young Alpha was but a child. His father may have worked for the King, but _he_ didn't and neither did his mother. He had never stepped inside the immaculate doors until that moment.

It was far from the glistening, modern-looking architect that he dreamed it to be. The long hospital hallways were cold and bland in color. The stench of sterility hung in the air; so permeating that he couldn't even smell the Beta who was walking only a step in front of him. Over the intercom announcements were made; things like "_We need a nurse on floor thirteen._", "_Doctor Lambert, you are needed in the recovery ward_.", and "_Attention patients. Please have all updated healthcare information as well as any and all insurance cards ready_.", sounded out on overhead speakers in monotonous tones. But even when those announcements weren't being made there was always a group of doctors or nurses rushing past them in the hallways, talking to one another in medical terms that Gladiolus didn't comprehend, in urgent tones. Everywhere he looked, in open doors to patients' rooms, there were people lying in bed. Some were sleeping soundly, others were wailing in muted pain. Some were welcoming new life into the world and some were mourning the loss of someone precious. The young Alpha clutched the Marshal's hand tightly and tried to keep his eyes forward. And to his relief, Cor clutched his tighter in return.

The walk that seemed to take forever, but finally ended after an elevator ride to the twenty-second floor. This section of the hospital was deathly quiet and empty compared to everything they had seen previously. Only a few patients and nurses roamed the halls, and there were no announcements to be had at all. Outside, the sky had grown dark and stormy. The rain was falling so hard now that they could hear it beating down upon the ceiling. Thunder boomed. and Gladiolus had to be tugged a bit in order to find the piece of mind to keep moving.

They stopped at a door with Gladiolus' last name printed on the wall next to it and stepped inside.. Gladiolus blinked. It was so… _quiet_ in there. Had his sister really been born? It was… off. All of it was off.

It was in the way Cor let go of his hand and didn't go any further into the room. He just stood by the door and looked somewhere off on the floor, far away from the couple in the room before them and the small, fragile baby wrapped up in tanned arms. It was in the way Clarus didn't even _look_ at Gladiolus. As if his son was a ghost, looking in on some scene as the older Alpha's eyes instead never left his mate. How Clarus' eyes were red-rimmed and his cheeks were wet, glistening in the harsh, overhead fluorescents. In how his mother's smile as she looked to him was so weak, her normally deeply tanned skin so pale in that moment…

But Gladiolus was young. Happy. He didn't see any of that. Not then. He only smiled and excitedly sprinted up to his mother's hospital bed to chance a peek at his new sister.

Delphinium looked down at her son, lovingly. There was a slow, steady beeping coming from somewhere in the room, but Gladiolus paid it no attention as he beamed down at his newborn sister. She smiled. "How was the ride with Cor? He got you here fast, that's wonderful…"

"It was good! It's raining pretty bad, though."

She nodded. Looked out the window. "I know. I can hear it... Unfortunately, It's been beating down on that window over there ever for a while now..." A short, comfortable silence filled the space between them for a moment. His mother turned her body, slowly, so that he could better see the newborn from his angle. "...Here she is, _Cor Meum_… Isn't she beautiful?"

Gladiolus worked his head to the side and scrunched up his nose as he took his mother's question into consideration. The little thing was so wrinkled and pale, almost like her father. With a little tuft of dark brunette hair, like her mother. But with her face red from having just finished her most recent bout of crying assumingly, it was hard for him to see her as 'beautiful'. He watched as Delphinium gently offered a breast for her newborn to take into her suckling mouth. "...She kinda looks like a raisin.", he muttered.

The Omega gave a wheeze of a tired laughed. The steady, beeping noise from the machine next to her quickened it's pace for a few moments before settling down. The room was silent as everyone just watched the baby girl eat for the first time. She gently patted the spot next to her on the hospital bed. "...Here. Come cuddle with me, Little Flower..."

"Is that allowed?"

"...I wouldn't care if it was. Not today."

Gladiolus smiled and carefully crept up onto the hospital bed with his mother, just as he had done countless times before at home in her rocking chair. He snuggled up against her side. Didn't pay attention to how much _colder_ she felt in that moment. How shallow her breaths were, as they looked down at his sister together...

Delphinium's honeyed eyes landed on her son's content expression with one of a bittersweet sorrow. "...I have yet to name her, though."

Gladiolus' brows raised and he looked away from the newborn to meet her weak stare. "How come?"

She shook her head. Blinked away wetness. "...Nothing has felt right so far, so…I wanted you to name her for me."

"..._Me_?" Curiously, he looked to his father. Clarus didn't look back. He just stared down at his mate's hospital bed, where their hands were joined in a vice-like grip. So tight that their knuckles looked to be turning white. He frowned. Wondered if it hurt.

"...Yes, you... It would mean the world to me, Gladiolus… Choose wisely. You'll be watching over her your whole life and protecting her. Just like the good boy that I know you are… Won't you?" There was a waver in her voice. An unspoken prayer to the Astrals.

_**"...Process what? …Gladiolus, what happened that day?"**_

"Yes, Momma."

Gladiolus sat up and looked around the room as he thought for a while. They had never had luck at the park. His parents had always made fun of the silly things he'd attempt to offer as a name. But when amber eyes landed on a small bouquet of Irises on a table next to where Cor was standing next to the door, it suddenly came to him. He didn't know where the flowers had come from, exactly. Perhaps Cor had originally brought them for Delphinium and Clarus, as a congratulations. Perhaps in any other circumstance they'd be put proper into a case. But, for whatever reason, they were cast aside. Abandoned. No one paid them any attention. But the vibrant purples of them grew his eyes effortlessly, and he was a hopeful ball of joy as he tentatively offered, "...Iris sounds nice."

Delphinium smiled, and this time she was unable to blink back the tear that spilled down her cheek. "Iris… It's lovely, Gladiolus… It's perfect."

Gladiolus wiped at the tear along his mother's cheek with a confused frown. "...Mom?" It didn't help. Even more fell in it's place, and when her gaze met his, he felt like he should be crying as well.

She suddenly straightened. Turned to look up at Clarus. Her mate nodded, solemnly, and wordlessly took Iris from her arms to hold within his own. The baby began protesting immediately, missing her mother's warmth and breastmilk. Delphinium sniffled and choked back a sob as her little girl went from fussing to working up a cry within her mate's strong arms. She kissed the baby's head. Ran her hands over the smooth, pink skin of her arm. Whispered, "Shhhhhh, shhhh shhh… It's okay, little one. Go with your father. He'll take such good care of you…"

Gladiolus tugged at her hospital gown, expression growing fearful. Next to them, the machine she was hooked up to kept beeping faster and faster. Another boom of thunder had Iris crying even harder. Amber eyes watched as a tear fell down Clarus' cheek, his jaw clenched as his mate wrenched her pale hands from the pleading grip of his own. "M-mom…? What's going on?"

The Omega turned to her son. Cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed his forehead. Ran a weak hand through his unruly hair. "Gladiolus, Cor Meum, Mommy loves you very, very much…"

"Mom?"

"Listen. Listen to me, Sweetie." Gladiolus placed his hands over hers upon his cheeks and helped to hold them there. They were trembling as her honey-colored eyes bore into his own with desperation and sorrow. The beeping grew faster. He nodded. "I love you so, _so_ much… More than you will ever know… I wish for all the world that I could watch you grow up and meet the one who will hold your heart, but I can't. Not anymore. And I need you to do something for me…"

He nodded, furiously. With all of his heart. Felt wetness fall down his face. "A-anything. I _promise_!" He was so confused. What was going on? Why was everyone crying? Why was _he_ crying? This was supposed to be _great_. This was supposed to be _happy_. But right now, it only seemed like-

"Look after your sister for me…? Give her all of the love that I won't be able to…?"

Concerned, frightened brows furrowed. He could feel his mother's hold on him failing and he shook his head adamantly, hands gripping hers more firmly in an attempt to keep them upon his face. But the light in her eyes was fading. She looked so weak… "Mom?! Mom-! W-where are you going?! Stop!"

As her strength faded, Delphinium laid against the propped-up back of her hospital bed. Even the tears were beginning to stop falling as the life slowly left her body. She bit her bottom lip. Swallowed. "...I am so, _so_ sorry, Gladiolus…"

"_Mom_!" Iris' crying was so loud he could hardly hear her anymore. Could barely hear himself think. Cor ran a hand over one of her braids. Across one of the tattoos along the corner of her eye.

"Someday, you're going to be a great man… You're going to have people who look up to you and someone who you'll love with all of your heart… It'll be hard… Some days you won't know what to do or how to go on… Know that I'm with you. Always… I want you to be kind… Listen and understand the suffering of others… Help them to see the world like you do. To see the beauty in it, no matter how small…"

Gladiolus let go of her hands and they fell, limp, onto the blankets. The bittersweet smile on her face didn't fade, even after she closed her eyes and exhaled for the last time...

He grabbed her shoulder. Shook it. Gods, she felt so _cold_… "Mom…?! Mom?! _No_! _Mom_! Don't leave us! Don't leave me! You _can't_ die. You _can't_!" He struggled with all of his might as Cor silently walked over to pull him off of the hospital bed, regret in his expression. He didn't listen to Clarus' hoarse voice tell him to stop. That his mother was gone. That she wasn't coming back. There was so much he didn't get to _say_... "I didn't get to tell you! You were right! I'm an Alpha- just like you said! Remember...?!" Sobs wracked his body as the Marshal grabbed him up and ripped him away from her.

She didn't answer.

She'd never answer again.

_**"...She died."**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**"Everything was different after that day…"**_

Gladiolus glared at the wall across from him. Pillow folded and crushed firmly over his ears, the Alpha growled at the shrill, piercing screams. Even though his sister was four rooms away, he could still hear her. Her crying never stopped. Any chance she got the babe screamed and cried until she was practically purple from the effort.

"IS ANYONE GOING TO GET THAT?!", he yelled, pressing the downy pillow further against his skull. His nose scrunched up in a snarl as a minute passed and no one came.

Ever since Delphinium's death, Clarus had made himself more and more scarce. At first, he was there to wake Gladiolus up for school, cook his meals, sit with him during his homework, and tuck him into bed. Their conversations were strained, few and far between. Gladiolus never missed the way Clarus would look away when he would loom at him, unable to keep eye contact. Perhaps… unwilling to keep eye contact.

"...Dad…?", the young Alpha would ask, brows knit with concern at the expression his father looked to him with.

Clarus' lips would press into a thin line and his eyes would go watery. With a sharp sniffle, he'd look away. Get up from the table. Prepare Iris' bottle. "...Sorry. You just… you look so much like…" The conversations would always end after that, as if their bond was severed; cut in two by the insurmountable grief. It was strange, seeing his father like this… No longer sporting his medium-length, proud brunette hair, Clarus had chosen to shave his head almost entirely bald. He looked more like a soldier than Gladiolus had ever remembered him looking to be. It scared him; he didn't know this man. Long-gone were the sentimental braids. They now laid on the mantle of the fireplace, far from Gladiolus' reach; enough out of sight from the older Alpha so that it would be there as a tribute, but not a blatant reminder of what they used to have like the many framed photos and hand-stitched throw blankets and rugs that decorated their home at every turn. Like a cruel joke from merciless Astrals... A punch in the gut to a man already on the brink...

And he was. Late at night, if ever Gladiolus woke up after a nightmare or to get a glass of water, perhaps even to relieve his bladder, he'd hear the older Amicitia quietly sob… The boy lost count of how many times he'd seen his father sitting in the living room by the fire, head cradled in his hands and empty bottles littering the floor. He hadn't even taken off his Crownsguard raiments.

"...Delphi…" The Omega's name would fall, like an empty prayer, slurred from his lips with a gruff voice wettened from the very alcohol he had consumed. Over time it became that those moments were the only moments Gladiolus caught a glimpse at his father at all... Gradually, the Shield was around less and less. He began staying at the Citadel longer. Put all his time and effort into his work and his duty to distract himself from the fact that his other half was gone. That his world was broken at his feet like sharp glass. Gladiolus was young, but he could see that it hurt his father to be around them. In everything he did, every look, every word, every _breath_, all Clarus saw... was Delphinium.

_**"...I can't exactly blame him… I missed her too… But when I suffered, I suffered alone. I had no one to turn to. To talk to… No shoulder to cry on… Just an empty house and the endless wails of a baby."**_

Finally, by the end of the first few months of Iris being born, it was no longer the elder Amicitia who cared for Gladiolus and his sister. A kind, soft spoken Omegan man named Jared Hester was hired to look after them.

One day Gladiolus woke up and he was just- _there_. In the kitchen, making pancakes with one arm and cradling his sister in the other, like he owned the place. Like he was her. The old man turned to look upon the young Amicitia heir with surprise and turned around. Offered his hand after wiping it along his dirtied apron. "Hello, Lad. The name's Jared. From this day onward, I'm your new Nanny. I'll be watching over the two of you while your father is away."

Gladiolus had merely stared at his sister for a short, resentful moment before replying, monotonously, "Then you'll be here a while.", and taking a seat at the table.

Jared gave him a troubled look. "Well then, I… I hope we'll grow to be fast friends, considering the amount of time we'll be together."

Curious amber eyes trained on the old man's neck. He wore a turtleneck sweater under a bright red vest, but it did little to cover the bond mark scarred into the flesh just beneath his jawline. "...Won't your mate miss you if you're here with us all the time?"

Jared smiled, but the expression was one tinged with a nostalgic sadness that stirred something within Gladiolus' heart. He sat a plate of perfectly stacked pancakes in front of the young Alpha. "That won't be a problem... Unfortunately, he is no longer with us…" The old man took a seat, carefully, next to his charge. Gladiolus watched as he pulled a gold chain from within the neck of his sweater. On the end, a tiny, golden locket hung. Jared opened the locket and turned the piece of jewelry around so that the young boy could see what lay within; and old, black and white photo of a much younger Jared and his mate.

Immediately, Gladiolus was overcome with sadness and sympathy. The Amicitia mansion had been cleansed of all pictures that included Delphinium. Clarus had thrown it all into a box and placed them in the attic, much to the younger Amicitia's disappointment. Even her _scent_ no longer lingered on anything anymore… The house was barren. Stripped. A wasteland.

But Gladiolus _understood_. He told himself that, over and over again. Until it hurt a little less. Until the burning behind his eyes was bearable. _'Mommy said that everyone handles sadness in different ways…'_, he'd remind himself.

He frowned. "...I'm sorry to hear that…" And he meant it. He'd never wish the death of a loved one on anyone.

Jared mirrored the sincere expression and placed a wrinkled hand upon the young boy's younger one. "...As am I, Young Sir. I... well… I heard about your mother…" Gladiolus looked away. "...I offer you my sincerest apologies, that you have to go through that so young."

He had shrugged. Stiffly. Lamely. Cut his eyes to his sister and then decided to look to his pancakes instead. "...Wasn't your fault."

_**"...You resented him- Your father, that is…? I can't imagine how you wouldn't, given those circumstances… If it were me, well… I don't know what I would have felt."**_

Another minute passed. Then another. And another. "AHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" Fed up with the neverending wails coming from the nursery, Gladiolus shoved himself out of bed. The pillow that had once been crushed atop his ears was thrown onto the ground in an angry huff. He walked with heavy steps into the nursery and looked down upon his sister. She was purple and wet with tears, her face scrunched up so tightly that it barely resembled a person at all anymore. The little thing kicked and squirmed, her blankets halfway from her body from the thrashing. Her diaper seemed wet, but he wasn't about to handle it. Didn't know how either way. Gladiolus just stood there, glaring down at the girl- the _creature-_ that had taken his mother from him.

_**"...No, actually, I… I empathized with him… I missed him, yeah. Missed him a **_**lot**_**, but… The one I actually hated and resented was far worse than what you're assuming…"**_

Amber eyes squinted in disgust. "..._You're_ the reason. Mom is gone because of _you_!"

It was hard not to hate her; almost impossible not to. Everytime he looked at her, he saw his mother's tear-stained face. Her pale skin and cold touch. Everytime she screamed, he heard the frantic beeping and succeeding flatlining of a machine and the ominous, echoing rumble of thunder. Red-rimmed eyes and sterile nothingness. Hands, ripping him from what he loved most and shoving what he came to hate the most into his arms instead.

_Iris_… And _he'd_ picked her name.

The Irony scorched his soul like hellfire. Moved through his blood like ice.

Gladiolus had found Delphinium's old flower book the day after she died; the one his great grandmother had given her. He had looked up the meaning behind the Iris. _'Faith, hope, wisdom, courage, and admiration.' _And shortly afterwards he shoved the book away in disgust.

It didn't sound like his sister at all. Iris was _nothing_ like the atypical Amicitia… She was born small; the smallest babe born into the bloodline thus far in recorded history. Weak. Sickly. She couldn't be brought outside of the mansion at all without falling ill, even for just a stroll in the park. Clarus had tried, once, but afterwards she was in the hospital again with a high fever for a week. Her immune system was almost nothing, leaving her stuck indoors with Gladiolus, and with no quiet time to himself. Not a moment's reprieve.

_'Mom said she'd be strong. The strongest of _all_ of us… Psh… What a joke... She'll _never_ be like us...'_

_**"I couldn't get past it. That the sole reason my mother was gone was because of **_**her**_**… I hated her. I wished she had never been born, and I was terrible for it."**_

Gladiolus squinted down at Iris, amber eyes heated with contempt as she continued her helpless screaming. Hands clutching the outside rim of her crib, he spat, "Do you ever _shut up_?! _Astrals_, it's day in and day _out_ with you!" This, of course, only had the babe crying even harder than before. The Alpha clicked his tongue. "Why are you even crying? You have nothing _to_ cry about!" It was _infuriating_. So much so that the rims of his eyes were beginning to sting with tears of his own. He could feel them coming up rapidly, despite how many he had already shed in the past weeks. His hands wiped at his face uselessly, his vision blurring. "You don't even know what you _took away_! You didn't _know_ her! She- she was the best thing in our lives and _you-_ _you_ _took her away from us_!" Iris continued to scream. By now she had cried so much that there were no tears left to shed. Her puffy cheeks were purple from the effort. Gladiolus was half-convinced that her little head would pop off at any minute, what with the pressure built-up there.

He also half-hoped that it actually would.

"I'm so sorry!" From behind, Jared rushed inside of the nursery. The Omega set his grocery bags down on the floor before hurriedly scooping the youngest Amicitia into his arms. "I wanted to pick up a few groceries because I noticed we were running low. I didn't expect the store to be so packed- I'm sorry I was gone for so long." Between bouncing the baby and attempting to shush her prolonged outburst he turned to the boy and asked, "What happened?"

Gladiolus shrugged. "...What _always_ happens... She cries over nothing."

"Babies don't cry over _nothing_, Young Master...", Jared frowned, concerned. It was no secret at this point that the Alpha hated the baby. Sadly, though, he had been able to do little in regards to changing the boy's mind. Try as he might, he could never get Gladiolus to bond with Iris. All attempts at getting the Amicitia heir to spend quality time with Iris fell on deaf ears. Hit his turned back like an immovable brick wall to bounce back at his feet. "She's crying because she needs something but she's too young to get it herself or help herself with the problem." Jared shushed Iris gently, hoping to settle her quickly. He could feel that her diaper was wet and made moves to search for a new one along with a new outfit within a dresser drawer. "How long has she been crying?"

Gladiolus watched the old Omega begin to change his little sister, face emotionless. "A few minutes. It woke me up... _Again_." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't _remember_ the last time I slept for more than an hour at a time..."

Jared disposed of the dirty diaper in the nearby bin. He struggled to keep his tone calm and without frustration as he replied, "She's just a baby, Gladiolus. It's what they do." He wished more than anything that the boy would grow to love her. But he knew that would take time. Especially under the circumstances that had befallen the Amicitia household. "_There's a good girl!"_ He cooed happily as Iris began to smile amd giggle, reaching her little hands towards his face. "There, there. That's all better now, isn't it?"

Gladiolus turned away without so much more than a roll of his eyes and drawn-out, aggravated groan. "...Whatever… I'm going to go read."

_**"...I didn't have much time after those initial few months to dwell on those feelings, though."**_

"Gladio!"

Gladiolus started, his body jolting upright at the unexpected call of his name. Tired eyes blinked rapidly against the overhead fluorescents of the classroom before landing on the familiar, yet concerned-looking form of his friend, Cindy. _'Oh, yeah… I'm in school_.' The tomboy was leaned in close, her head quirked to the side and her hands resting upon her hips. She was so close that the rim of her baseball cap was able to shield the light from his face.

He stretched and yawned as the students around him all began to file out of the room in no particular order. Voice still gravelly from sleep, he asked, "Wha?"

Cindy rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smirk. "You slept practically the whole day away. The final bell already rang!"

Gladiolus' brows shot up. He rubbed the remnants of the nap from his amber eyes and took the moment to observe the classroom and confirm the girl's suspicions. As it turned out, Cindy was telling the truth. By now almost all of the students had left. Even the teacher had her back turned, wiping the day's lessons off the whiteboard. The Amicitia yawned, stretching his arms up high. "...Dang. Definitely didn't mean to do that… I'm surprised Mrs. Payne didn't wake me up herself and call my dad." He peered around Cindy to the teacher in question, still cleaning up and acting as if the two weren't there.

Cindy's lips tipped into a frown. She cupped her hand around her mouth and her eyes bounced sadly between their homeroom teacher and her friend as she whispered, "...I think she's been going easy on you because of- well…" Her voice trailer off and she bit her bottom lip. Greasy hands moved to scratch idly at the bridge of her nose. She couldn't meet Gladiolus' eyes.

Even without finishing, Gladiolus could assume what she was going to say. He looked away as well. Rubbed at one of his arms. Of course, she was referring to the death of his mother. "...Oh. That."

From behind them Dino walked up, satchel over his shoulder. It seemed like he added more studs and rhinestones to his school uniform. For the briefest of moments, the Amicitia wondered if that was even allowed. But, well, the Beta hadn't gotten in trouble for it _yet_, so perhaps it wasn't a big deal after all. "Hey, Glads, what gives? _You_? Fallin' asleep in da middle of class?" The false blonde shook his head in disbelief. "Causein' a ruckus, yeah. But _sleep_? That's unlike you, Pal…"

Gladiolus shook his head as he began belatedly packing up his things. "It's my sister. She's always up half the night screaming her head off over nothing… It's _impossible_ to sleep!"

They walked out of the classroom side by side. Cindy made a face. "...Yup. That'll do it, all right." The Beta gave her friend an apologetic look from his side. "Sorry, Hun…"

Dino raised an inquisitive brow. "Ain't that natural, though? I mean- back when my little brother was born, my mom would- _Ouch!"_ His words were cut short when Cindy delivered a cover smack to the back of his head. Dino rubbed at his scalp and shot her a confused glare.

"Yeah, Dino, it's natural, alright." She gave him a nonverbal look that said _'Mention the word 'mom' one more time and so help me Astrals I'm gonna staple yer tongue to yer taint so you can watch me kick yer ass_'. That shut him up real quick. "...Babies cry, sure. But it don't mean he gotta love it, is all we're sayin'." She offered a shrug as the descended the stairs.

Gladiolus grumbled. "... Anyways, my life is Hell and there's no escape."

The Beta settled a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder as they walked outside. "You wanna spend the weekend at me and Pawpaw's place this weekend? Help take yer mind off it?" Her eyes lit up at the little smile she received at her offer. A gasp. "-Oh! Oh! I can finally show ya first hand the difference between a bearing locknut socket and an impact socket!" She was practically vibrating at this point. Her blue eyes sparkled and she did a little happy dance. "It's gonna be _so much fun_!"

Dino rolled his eyes and put his hands in his blazer pockets with a roll of his shoulders. "Oh, _please…_ Gladdy doesn't wanna do _that_. He'd much rather come to my place and checkout my sick gem collection!" He grinned and leaned around Cindy in order to see the Alpha's face. "Ain't that right, Big Guy?"

"Gladiolus!"

_'Dad?!'_ Gladiolus stopped short at the long-missed sound of his father's voice and when he did so, Cindy barely avoided running into his back. Dino, on the other hand, ran into her's with a muffled '_Oof-! Ey, I'm walkin' 'ere!'_.

Wide amber eyes stared across the school front where his father's car was parked at the curb. Clarus turned to face his son, a slight smile rarely gracing his lips. He was dressed in his full Shield attire as if he had just gotten there from The Citadel. Gladiolus turned to his friends and offered them a quick wave goodbye. "Yeah- we can talk about it tomorrow? See ya, Guys!"

They understood. Cindy gave him a soft, hopeful expression as he ran off. "Bye, Big fella! Come visit me and Pawpaw soon, 'kay?!"

"_What_?! You're visit'n _her_ but not _me_?! What gives?!", Dino piped up from behind her with a scowl, but it was all for show.

The Alpha grinned wide. "I _promise-_ the both of you!", he called out. He ran across the courtyard as fast as his legs would carry him. And just before he ran into his father, he skidded to an abrupt halt. It was impossible to wipe away the smile that took residence on his face as he gazed up at the man. He pulled Clarus into a tight hug. "Dad! You're here!"

Clarus sat his hand heavily atop his son's head before giving the dark tresses a brief ruffle. His smile was still very distant despite their closeness, his eyes sunken-in and tired-looking. His head was still shaven and he looked at Gladiolus' unruly hair with a somewhat thoughtful, if not disheartened, expression. "I am, yes... I have something very important that I'd like to discuss with you today."

Gladiolus quirked his head and took a step back. "...What is it?"

Clarus didn't answer. Instead, he turned and opened the passenger door of his car. Gestured for his son to get in. "...We can discuss it on the way home."

_**"Oh? Well that was a blessing, at least… What monopolized your attention elsewhere?"**_

"...Gladiolus."

The young Amicitia looked to his father with a bright smile. The car had been comfortably silent for the time being as Clarus drove through the rush hour traffic. Gladiolus didn't recognize the path they were taking to head back home, but he didn't mind it. The traffic was stop-and-go, causing the ride to take much longer than usual, but the time he was able to spend with his father during the car ride was irreplaceable to Gladiolus. It seemed like _ages_ since they'd spent time together. He kept catching himself staring at his father from across the car. At the circles under his eyes, the new wrinkles along his forehead, the stubble along his jaw and neck. "Yeah?"

Clarus gave his son a side-long glance before looking back to the road and flexing his grip upon the wheel. He cleared his throat. "...Have you put any thought into joining the Crownsguard and becoming a Shield?"

Honestly, no. He hadn't. Not since that night by the fire, when his parents had argued about it in front of him.

The boy shook his head. "...No, not really."

Clarus nodded. Was silent for a moment. Then, "I signed you up for formal Crownsguard training at The Citadel this morning." Gladiolus' eyes widened. Clarus swallowed. "You'll be trained directly under Captain Darutos himself every weekday after school. And three days a week you'll also be undergoing specialized weapons training with me." Gladiolus listened as his father kept talking, mouth opening ro hang wider the more training the older Alpha listed off. "Cor offered his assistance, but he does undercover work outside of the city borders, so you'll be seeing him once a month at most to go over hostage situation drills, psychological warfare, and bomb diffusion."

The younger Amicitia furrowed his brows in frustration. His father hadn't even _asked_ him about any of this! Weeks of silence and almost no presence inside of their own home and this is what he wanted to discuss?! The same argument that he and his mother would have in hushed tones whenever they thought he was sleeping? If he joined the Crownsguard then he would never have time for his friends. All of his time would be taken up by a training regime that he never even asked for. His life would be placed before him like the fucking yellow brick road; one direction. No going back.

"What?! But-!"

Clarus interrupted. "You're an Alpha now, Gladiolus. And with that comes with a great deal of responsibilities and obligations."

"Yeah, because you're _forcing_ them on me!", he snapped back.

Steely blue eyes cut in Gladiolus' direction. Their gazes met and it was a spark of electricity. "We aren't going to argue about this." He spoke through gritted teeth. "...It's already done. You're doing it."

Gladiolus growled. Crossed his arms over his chest and slumped down in his chair. "I don't even _know_ the guy!"

"...You will."

"Not by choice…", he grumbled, amber eyes looking out the window at the stagnant traffic but seeing nothing.

It wasn't even the job itself that was the problem, believe it or not. He probably wouldn't have minded being one, so long as he came to that decision on his own and after a few sit-downs with his father about all that it would entail. The problem was his father's blatant disregard for his own wants and desires. The brushing off of Gladiolus as a _person_ and not just the potential to be another jewel in The Crown's metaphorical tiara. Gladiolus didn't know _what_ he wanted to be. All he knew was that a Royal Shield wasn't exactly his first pick. There were so many things out there to _do_, to _see_, to _be_.

...And now he'd experience none of them.

Clarus sighed. Massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. The traffic finally let up long enough to get through the changing traffic light. "...Some day, you'll thank me for this, Gladiolus."

_'We'll see about that…'_, he thought, bitterly.

_**"...I started my Crownsguard training."**_

Gladiolus gazed down at the shimmering steel amongst the semi-soft mat beneath his hands. Sweat dripped from his brow onto the large blade and he could see his reflection looking back at him, mouth open and eyebrows furrowed as heavy pants left his lips in fast puffs. He looked a mess, practically _glowing_ from the sweat. His reflection didn't look like himself. In traditional Crownsguard and Glaive fashion, his hair was buzzed short, his messy locks gone.

"What's the matter? ...Tired already?"

Clarus' voice boomed, echoing off the walls to metaphorically slap him in the face. Months had passed, and still it seemed as if he wasn't making any progress. He could barely dodge without getting nicked every time, he couldn't hit a bullseye with an arrow to save his life, and he couldn't disassemble and reassemble a gun in the allotted time at _all_. The worst part was the greatsword and shield training, which came from his father directly. He never complained aloud after the day Clarus told him he'd be the next Shield, however. Despite his dislike of how he entered the career in the first place, it was still time spent with his father of whom he rarely saw. That type of time was hard to come by, after alll... But the shame and humiliation that came from failing so often day in and day out always left his insides in a tattered mess and his tanned skin busted and bloody. He had so many little nicks and scars along his body that he thought himself to look like an old, used-up cutting board instead of a person.

"...You haven't even lifted the sword properly yet. You can't be tired if you haven't put in the effort to become so.", Clarus called out over the thrumming of his son's heart that threatened to drown the words out.

Gladiolus swallowed hard and looked up at his father, standing a few feet in front of him with his arms crossed over his broad chest. He looked older. More weary. He also looked far more decorated than the young Amicitia had remembered him being. Upon his plate armour were a surplus of metals and pins. Each one represented a feat that the young Alpha had not been there to witness personally; instead, stuck at home. It seemed an impossible feat at this rate to become so accomplished. The prince would be better off hiring a small dog instead of him.

"I-It's… too… heavy.", he protested, weakly.

Clarus' eyes narrowed. "...Is that an excuse I hear?" His voice was dangerous. Despite being the boy's father, he was a harsh and unforgiving teacher. There was no such thing as playing favorites when the two Amicitias were in the training room together. Perhaps it was for the best… But Gladiolus longed for the days where the older Alpha would smile at him, easily and without reservation. Would laugh from the bottom of his stomach. Hold him so tightly that Gladiolus might have been crushed.

But that was the past. And it wasn't going to come back to him.

The boy flinched. Pulled his fingers into fists and tried to push himself off the mat. To try again. "...Sir, no sir." He was _exhausted_. Every day with this, after school. No more time for friends, hobbies, or relaxing. He couldn't remember the last time he'd hung out with Cindy or Dino after school or went to the public library for new novels… Gladiolus stood up on shaky legs and took a few deep breaths. His arms felt like bricks and he didn't see how he would be able to lift the greatsword at this rate. If he couldn't lift it at full strength then how could he lift it while he was so bone-tired?

"...Good." Clarus clasped his hands behind his back and began walking, taking slow, calculated, paced steps around his son in a circle as the he struggled to keep his grasp on the weapon and lift it so that the tip of the blade would actually come off the mat for once. "...A Shield cannot afford to be weak... He cannot afford to have _'limits'_... For as soon as one does, that is when he falls... Do you understand, Gladiolus?"

He didn't. Having no limits? No weaknesses? It was impossible. _Everyone_ had those. No one was invincible. Still, he nodded, dutifully. He knew how much this meant to his father. It was his _world_ now. Not Gladiolus. Not Iris. _This_. And after the death of his mother, it was the only dream the older Amicitia had left to cling to... Gladiolus would play the part of the obedient child if it meant that he would get to see him happy again. So far, though… it wasn't exactly coming together. Becoming a Royal Shield was a long and arduous road. A steep mountain. It was the most difficult thing the young Alpha had ever taken part in, and it would only get harder from here.

"Y-yes, Sir."

Clarus continued. "...When your Charge fails, when he falls short, it will be up to you to be his strength; the final thing standing between him and the end of his life... A Shield is to give his all to his King. If a Monarch died before their Shield, that Shield has failed… Are you a _failure_, Gladiolus?"

_'I feel like one_.' The boy grunted, clenched his jaw. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't lift the sword like his father wanted. He could feel his hands shaking with the exertion, his palms sweaty and slippery. It was hard to maintain his grip on the hilt. "No, Sir!" But, in the end, he couldn't accomplish the task. The greatsword fell to the matted floor again with a loud clamor and Gladiolus fell with it, his body hitting the ground hard. He rolled over onto his back with a defeated frown. "...'M sorry, Dad…"

Clarus stopped in his pacing. Sighed. "...Hit the showers, Gladiolus. That's enough for today."

Gladiolus sniffled, amber eyes casting toward the sword laying next to him instead of his father's disappointed stare. "...Yes, Sir…"

_**"Though, truth be told, becoming the Royal Shield wasn't exactly something I was chomping at the bit to become..."**_

"...Asleep at the table again? It's hardly been fifteen minutes since you woke up." Jared teased, and set a plate of hot breakfast in front of the dozing Amicitia.

Well- _attempting_ to doze. Gladiolus was having a hard time when his sister kept reaching over to grab small handfuls of the hair he had left. As the babe gave another tug and a squeal of delight, the Alpha finally relented with a tired groan. He pulled Iris' hand off him and groggily sat up fully to take a slice of toast in his hand. He gave her a weak glare that went ignored when the old Omega sat a smaller, mushier plate on her high chair's table. "...Dad's been keeping me longer with training… Says I'm running behind…"

Jared took his seat at the table, but ignored his own meal in favor of spoon-feeding Iris' her's first. The happy baby smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it all too much. Everyone grows at their own pace. No one is a powerhouse..." He smiled sweetly when Iris ate the bite without getting most of it on her bib like she had the night before. "_There's a good baby_."

Gladiolus spoke around a bite of his eggs. "That's what I said…" He shrugged. "It's like he has me fast-tracked or something. I dunno when this prince needs a Shield but it's gotta be soon. Otherwise, why am I taking so much heat every day? No one else in my training at The Citadel does even half of what I do!"

Jared contemplated the boy's words for a short moment before offering, "That guess does sound plausible… to have a kid training like he's already a grown man… Must be something serious."

Gladiolus sighed. He was tired of the conversation. Heavily-lidded, amber eyes watched Jared feed another spoonful of eggs to his sister with that same, smitten expression. "...Hey, Jared…?"

"Yes?"

"...You and your mate… Did you guys have any kids?"

Jared smiled, but he didn't meet the boy's curious eyes. "...No. I don't think I've ever told you this Gladiolus, but my mate wasn't an Alpha like you'd think. He was an Omega, like me."

Gladiolus' eyes widened, impossibly. Up until then, he'd never even thought if an Omega courting another person of the same subgender. It wasn't exactly one of those things that you bring up at the dinner table with family. Courting and mating were normally private discussions unless taught in health classes. And, as it were, Gladiolus' health class wouldn't start until his next school year. "You can _do_ that?!"

The Omega laughed heartily. Dabbed at the mess on Iris' lip. "Yes, you can. We did it just fine."

The boy's face heated in a curious, overwhelming blush as he leaned in and asked, "...But- when it's time for your-" His eyes bounced around the room. As if the Astrals themselves would hear him and judge him for asking the question. "_-you know…_ What did you... _do_?"

The old man smiled. Fed Iris another bite. "Well, it is true that nothing helps an Omega in heat better than a capable Alpha, but…" He shook his head. "We made due. It was difficult, but we were happy with it. I wouldn't have traded my Nathan for any Alpha or Beta in the world…" His smile faded a bit. "...But, due to both of us being Omegas, neither of us were particularly successful at starting our own little pack… We weren't able to bring a baby into the world… Which is why I feel so blessed to be able to look after you and your sister for Master Clarus." His smile returned and he looked to Gladiolus with a kind, open heart that shone through his eyes. "...I feel like I've been given a second chance at raising a family. Even if the family isn't really mine… Is that silly?"

Gladiolus shook his head. Dropped his silverware back onto the table. He tooK one of Jared's hands and gave it a reassuring little squeeze. "...It isn't silly. Not at all." He shifted in his chair. Looked away. "...Having you here is… _nice…_ even if I'm not…" He frowned. He knew how awful he had been, since before Jared had even arrived. He knew how difficult he was to live with, and he regretted it. "...Having you here… It helps… It makes me feel like Mom's still here."

The Omega's eyes began to water with a bright, heart-felt smile. He grasped the young Alpha's hand, tightly, in return. "I'm glad that you feel that way… I hope to be here to see the two of you grow into fine young adults, if the Astrals seem me worthy."

From between them, Iris began to grow upset from being ignored. The hungry girl started working herself into a fit of screams and tears before the Omega could stop her. "_Shhh-! No, no, don't worry, I've got the grits right here! -See? Food!"_

Gladiolus' mood turned sour. He rolled his eyes with a click of his tongue, in distaste. Begrudgingly tried to enjoy the rest of his morning despite how his ears were ringing from his little sister's fits. "...You sure you wanna be around… _that_?"

Jared smiled and laughed. "Always. Now, finish your breakfast. Quickly. You'll beater for school."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

_**"You… You didn't want to become a Shield? You hadn't dreamed of it at **_**all**_**?"**_

"Again!"

"_HYUH-!"_ Gladiolus cried out as he focused every muscle on exertion. The greatsword raised over his head, his wrists straining with the effort not to snap under the weight and send the blade crashing atop his head instead of the target. But, thankfully, after months of training and building up his muscles he was finally able to lift the sword properly. After raising the weapon he swung down with everything he had. The blade made contact with the wooden training dummy before him, lobbing off an arm, just past the elbow.

"...If this was a _real_ attempt at the Young Prince's life, that man could still be able to use a weapon with his other hand." There was no rejoicing. Clarus stood, still and just as monotonous as ever, off to the side of his son and the dummy. He regarded his panting, sweating son with a tight jaw and squinted eyes. "It's a failure... Again!"

Gladiolus wiped at his brow as he dropped the heavy weapon to the matt with a clatter. He was almost there. _Almost_… "Yes, Sir." He discarded the used wooden training dummy to be used for other, smaller weapons training later, and pulled up another.

_**"...Not one bit, at first."**_

"So, what do you think about Gladiolus?"

"I think you meant _'Teacher's Pet'_..."

"Oh, right. 'Cause his dad got him his place in the trading program, right?"

"Right."

"What a crock of shit. We had to work our _asses_ off for these spots! Written exams, physicals- the works! And that kid just gets to roll up in here because his Dad is the Shield…"

"Psh… What a fucking joke."

"The guy can't even warp properly..."

"Did you hear that he's also getting one-on-one training with The Immortal himself?"

"W_hat?! No way!"_

"Way."

"_The Immortal?! _Woah..._"_

Gladiolus held himself tightly as the words of his other training mates met his ears over the hard water pressure of the showers. By now his skin was scalding, red, and raw, he'd been there for so long. But he didn't dare get out and let the others know that he had still been in the shower all this time. All around him, in other stalls, trainees were showering off as well. Normally, they'd wait until he left to talk about him behind his back. But this time, he guessed, they thought he had left a while ago. The Amicitia was thankful that the loud burst of water was covering his sniffles and drenching his face so that they wouldn't see his tears. Astrals only knew what else they would say about him if they saw what a mess he had become.

But they were _wrong_. He didn't get in because of his father, he got in because he had passed all the requirements, just as they all had. No Shield would be worth half his salt if he had slimy been handed a title. If Gladiolus hadn't passed his entrance exams and physicals, The Crown would have told his father that the title would be handed to a capable Crownsguard employee instead; likely to that of Captain Drautos… But they were right about one thing: he was nothing. Nobody. No more special than the a bit of mud, caked beneath someone's boot. He was terrible at almost _everything_. No matter what the task, he couldn't even manage to come in fourth or even fifth place. He had lived so long in his books that his physical body strained to do much more than a light jog. Never mind everything else that was asked of him, like warping or pulling the proper weapons from the Armiger when asked to, or even to perform Link Strikes with the other trainees…

"He thinks just because he's gonna present as an Alpha that he's better than us somehow."

_'...That's wrong!'_

"Yeah, well, I'm an Alpha too, and I can fight circles around that loser! He probably looks down on us. Probably wouldn't give us the time of day outside of training."

_'...You're all wrong!'_

Gladiolus slid down the soapy wall to the hard, tiled floor. Watched the water swirl and fall down the little drain cover in the center of his stall. Bit his lower lip to hold in the pained whimper that desperately wanted to escape.

And he stayed there. Stayed until the last person left and he was left to the silence. Until the scalding water turned to ice over his abused skin. Until he had finished crying for so long that his throat was left sore and raw and his voice left him for the next few days.

He hated Crownsguard training... He hated his fellow trainees...Hated the cruel Astrals who had taken away his mother. Hated how scarce and despondent his father had become… Hated how weak he was...

...Hated _himself_.

_**"...What changed?"**_

The day was dark, and dreary. Rain splattered upon the ground like bullets from the sky, constant and unending, loud in their impact upon the cement. It had Gladiolus' boots wet and murky after so many hours of shining them until his father said they were _just_ right the night before.

He hated it. The rain always reminded him of his mother. Of the life, as it left her watery eyes, and the endless ringing of the flatline… But there was no avoiding it. Not today. In a rare, unfortunate turn of events, the Queen of Insomnia died; assassinated on a diplomatic outing to Altissia, the Royal Yacht intercepted by a Niflheim airship that seemed to have come from nowhere. No one had seen it coming and try as they might, the Crownsguard who were stationed with her had lost in the battle against it.

So, naturally, everyone was gathered in The Citadel for her funeral. Diplomats, Kings, Queens, and all of their heirs were in attendance from other nations around the world; except for Niflheim, naturally. Though King Ledolas had sent a lovely _'token of apologies_' that had been swiftly thrown into the garbage and burned to an unrecognizable crisp by King Regis. Those who were not allowed inside had placed candles, flowers, and other various offerings outside of The Citadel. The entire city seemed to be silent in a rare day of mourning. The Queen had been loved by everyone… It was a shock to have her gone.

Gladiolus kept his head down as King Regis addressed the room. Everyone was either deathly silent or crying as softly as they could. Everyone was dressed in black, even the King himself. He spoke solemnly about how much he loved his wife and how much she had pushed to make Insomnia a great place to live while he focused on the outside, protective aspects of it all. How they were a team, and how sad he was to know that his one and only child would never get to experience her kindness and love for her nation. His ears _burned_ from it all.

Amber eyes flitted, momentarily, towards his father. Icy eyes downcast and mouth etched into a tight frown, Gladiolus could clearly see the sadness that the older Amicita fought to keep inside as Regis spoke, in tears. He was the Royal Shield, bound by duty to be the rock when his charge could not, but he was only human. The familiarity of the situation and the raw, tainted memories that it brought up were scratching at him, just beneath the surface. Gladiolus could see that he wanted to cry. To let loose and break apart from that stony facade. When he looked at Clarus, all he saw was that broken, crumpled man sitting in the darkness by the fireplace and grasping his wife's braid in his trembling fists. And if Regis' regretful, love-filled words about his late mate weren't making Gladiolus want to do the same, that sight of his father did.

He couldn't be there anymore. Damned what his father would think of him afterwards, he couldn't watch him _struggle_ like that while being unable to help.

Gladiolus swallowed before silently excusing himself from the pew, past the other nameless, faceless people that were in the seat alongside him. He ignored the way he could feel Clarus' gaze upon his back as he walked towards the back of the large church-like room and pushed his way as quietly as possible through the large, ornate double doors. '..._I'm sorry Dad, but I can't… I miss her too…_' He hoped that his father would forgive his disobedience, just this once. He wiped the gathering wetness from his eyes before taking a deep, calming breath and looking around.

The hallway was completely silent; no noise could be heard from the funeral being held on the other side of the door, but a heavy scent of incense hung heavily all around him, and the smell was beginning to make him feel sick and disoriented. So, he decided to take a look around. So long as he didn't go too far, he'd be able to find his way back without too much trouble. Aside from the six guards stationed outside of the door he just walked through, he was entirely alone. But the Amicitia Family Pin that he wore upon his formal, black uniform protected the young Alpha from being hassled about who he was and where he was going. Without words, a single look at his attire told them exactly who he was. He had access to almost anywhere his feet would take him within the Citadel so long as it wasn't the medical, Crownsguard, or Royal wing-

-which is why he was fortunate to stumble upon a large, towering library after opening another large door a few hallways down.

Amber eyes grew wide with awe as Gladiolus' hands pushed on the door, opening more of the library up to his view as he curiously stepped inside. The room must have been five- _six_, even- stories tall; each level filled from floor to ceiling with books of every kind. The only space along the walls that could be seen were tall, thin, stained glass windows that let light into the already well-lit space. The largest chandelier that the young Amicitia had ever seen hung from the ceiling, illuminating the library. The black marble of the floors almost seemed to reflect it in it's sparkling shimmer. A grand, curved staircase led up to each new floor and dozens of large tables, chairs, and recliners were spread out upon the floors of every level. Gladiolus felt his heart soar at it all. For the first time in a long time, he could feel something within him that he thought had died out come back to him. It warmed him and had his heart bounding out of his chest. He was just about to attempt to find the fiction section-

-but he stopped, mid-stride, as the quiet yet unmistakable sound of sniffling met his ears.

"...Huh?" It was strange. He didn't see a single soul other than himself within the library. So why…? "...Hello?", he called out, but received no answer apart from the distant crying. Gladiolus wondered around the ground floor of the library until, finally, the muted crying and little sniffles began to grow louder. As if he were finally getting close. Again, he chanced, "...Hello? Anyone here?"

"...Go away." A voice, hoarse and small; that of a child much younger than him.

The Amicitia blinked down at a large table surrounded by a few cushioned chairs, where the voice had seemed to come from. He knelt down and his brows raised. There, huddled under the table, was a young boy with short, straight black hair and deep, starlit eyes that bore into his own, angrily. Little hands were folded atop the boy's knees as he huddled into himself beneath the table, shrouded in darkness and silence. Just the same as everyone else, he was dressed in all black. _'Someone else who snuck out of the funeral…?'_ But there was nothing on him; no pin or medal that decorated his attire to show what family he came from. At least not that Gladiolus could see, what with his arms and legs covering his midsection. _'Geez… exactly how many kids to the guards let roam these grounds…?'_ No wonder his father had such a time-consuming role as Shield. The Empire's security was severely lacking.

"...Why?"

The little boy glared up at him and wiped at his eyes. "Because I _said_ so! And you're supposed to _listen_ to me!"

Gladiolus had half a mind to just do as he said and let him be. But there was something about him that Gladiolus couldn't ignore… So the Alpha shrugged, instead. "No thanks. Seems pretty cozy down here. Got nothin' to do, anyways..." The little boy furrowed his brows with a frustrated huff, but reluctantly scooted over when Gladiolus made good on his word and crawled to sit with him beneath the large table. The Alpha looked him over with a frown. He seemed lost, somehow. And in more than just the _'I_ _don't know my way back down the hallways_' type of lost… He cleared his throat. Tried to come off less imposing and sarcastic this time around. "...So... How come you're here all by yourself…?"

"I can say the same thing about _you_! Who gave _you_ permission to be here?!"

It didn't work.

Gladiolus shrugged again. "No one gave me permission, but- well- no one stopped me, either...", he retorted. It was the truth after all, seeing as he was the Shield's son. No one had asked questions. The boy looked away from Gladiolus. And with that gaze retracted, so was some of his initial anger towards him. "But anyways, I asked you first…" He slid a bit closer to the stranger and offered him a gentle smile. "The name's Gladiolus. But you can call me Gladio if that's too difficult for you. What's your name?"

The boy didn't look at him. There was a short, hesitant silence before he whispered back, "...Noctis." His voice sounded tight. Like he might start crying again.

Gladiolus nodded. _'I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before…_' Perhaps he was the son of one of the other nobles. "Nice to meet you, Noctis." More silence. The Amicitia leaned in closer and tried to get within Noctis' view once more. His voice was soft; hardly more than a whisper as he asked, "...Mind telling me what you're doing under the table now?"

Noctis sighed. Sniffled. Wiped At his eyes. "No one expects me to be here. It's quiet... And boring... I just want to be left alone."

Gladiolus frowned. He understood that feeling. "Why do you want to be left alone?"

To this, Noctis seemed to lose all the fight in him. His deep, blue eyes looked between his little shoes and the amber irises of the older boy's curious eyes. His little hands grasped more firmly around his legs And he mumbled in a watery, sad little voice, "...My… My Mommy's gone… I don't know where she went, but Daddy said she isn't coming back…!" Deep, starlit blue eyes met Gladiolus' in a pathetic, pleading gaze that squeezed at his heartstrings in a way he hadn't felt since the death of his mother over a year ago. "I-I know I've been bad… I didn't get to tell her I was sorry for making another Advisor walk away from us…! I just… I…!" At this point Gladiolus could barely understand what Noctis was saying. His words melted into choked sobs and little whines. Without even thinking, he put a much larger arm around the smaller boy and pulled him closer.

Suddenly, it all _clicked_. The way Noctis was so fast to talk back and act like he owned the place, the reason why he was so sad, his mother being gone at the same time as the late Queen's funeral, the dark black hair that normally ran in the Caelum bloodline… This little boy was_ the prince._ The person who Gladiolus' life would soon revolve around. His sole purpose in life now. The person he was training to protect, day in and day out.

_'Prince Noctis?_'

His father never called the boy by name. Hell- almost _no one_ did. It would be considered informal and rude. Blasphemous, even. Everyone always called him 'Young Prince' or 'HIs Majesty'- something of the like. Gladiolus had read the boy's name in textbooks as well, perhaps. Most likely. But up until a few months ago, the royal family held no interest to Gladiolus.

_Now_, though… Well, something inside of Gladiolus changed. He _felt_ for the boy. Felt the urge to protect him, despite not knowing almost a single thing about him. The child before him looked helpless and lost, friendless and alone… Just like him. For too long now, Gladiolus had been locked away into a solitary world of his own creation. He separated himself emotionally from his sister, Jared, and even everyone in the Crownsguard Training Program. He could see it now- _clearly-_ for the first time, that he did this to _himself_. Everyone had been there, reaching out to him, and he was too hidden inside of his own darkness to reach out and take their hands…

Well. Not anymore. The boy in front of him needed a friend. And so did he.

"...I lost my mom, too.", Gladiolus offered, solemnly.

Noctis blinked up at him, his brows furrowed beneath messy, matted bangs. His eyes were red around the edges. "...Y-you, too…?" His voice was disbelieving. Almost hopeful. "...W-Where did they _go_?"

Gladiolus looked away. Frowned. "...Somewhere safe… Where they won't feel any pain anymore…"

The little prince scrunched his face up as more tears began to break through. "Then why didn't she take _me_?! _I'm_ hurting! I'm hurting so much...!" He buried his face in his hands and leaned against the older boy's warmth. Shook his head. "I-I miss her…! Daddy hasn't smiled since she left, and I- All I do is _mess things up_, and-!"

"...It's hard." Noctis stopped, unexpectant of the older boy's interruption. The Alpha's voice rang out like the glare of a lone lighthouse amidst a turbulent, unending fog. Gladiolus took a breath. He looked through his future charge's eyes and straight into his aching soul. And like the reflection in a mirror, he saw himself somewhere amidst that gaze. A frightened image of himself, scared and alone, missing his mother and wanting nothing but the love and support of his father. "...And it doesn't get easier. You're going to miss her every day. In everything that you do…" He fought back against the pain behind his blinking eyes. "But… You'll get through this. You'll be strong. And when you're unable to be strong, when you fall down and can't seem to get back up, don't worry… _I'll_ be there for you."

Noctis blinked up at Gladiolus, his mouth parting further as the older boy spoke. "...How… How can you promise that? You don't even _know_ me…"

Gladiolus managed a smile. "Because I'm going to be there for you. Not now, but… soon. When I'm finally ready." He ruffled the young prince's hair and gave an airy chuckle at the way those large eyes widened at the information. The way his little head leaned into the warmth and comfort of his hand. "I'm going to dedicate my life to you, Noctis... I'll fight for you with everything I have, just like my dad does for yours."

Realization. "You're… You're gonna be my Shield?"

A nod. "Yup!"

Slowly, hesitantly, Noctis' frown disappeared. "I'd… I'd like that… I guess."

"Good… Feel better?"

Noctis wiped at his tired eyes with a sniffle and a sheepish nod. "I… Yeah, I think so…"

"...Good. We should probably return to the funeral. Our dads are gonna be wondering where we are..." They crawled out from under the table and walked back, hand in hand.

_"Someday, you're going to be a great man… You're going to have people who look up to you and someone who you'll love with all of your heart… It'll be hard… Some days you won't know what to do or how to go on… Know that I'm with you. Always…"_

His mother's word suddenly came to him, then. The situation was just as she had described. And, knowing that the little boy at his side would none day grow to be the sole man that ran their nation and everyone within it, the words were far more relevant than he'd ever thought they'd be. It was advice not just for him, but perhaps even for Noctis as well.

He decided to say something. Perhaps not everything, but he hoped the words would help. "Hey, Noct… Wherever your mom went… She's always gonna be watching over you, so… so don't be scared, okay?"

Noctis quirked his head up at him and for the first time, Gladiolus saw the prince's smile.

_**"...**_**Noctis**_** changed me. I finally had a face to the job title. A soul to bind with, in a way... a reason behind the purpose, if that makes sense? ...I realized that he **_**needed**_** me. And that I needed him… Our shared experiences made me feel close to him. He almost felt like **_**family**_**..."**_

"Buhbuh!"

Gladiolus froze at the door to his room, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Inside, his now two year old sister had somehow gotten into his things while being unattended. Books and trinkets were all over the floor, his blankets had been tugged to droop along one side of his bed, and the toddler had pulled almost every low-stocked book he had on his bookshelf off and scattered across the floor. She couldn't read yet, but some of the books had lots of pictures, and he was _horrified_ to find that she had been ripping out the pages of those that caught her fancy. Namely, from the one she was holding in her hands at that moment; Gladiolus' favorite. The one his mother used to read to him, over and over, before she died.

Little Iris smiled up at her older brother, not understanding the gravity of what she had done. She grasped the newly-torn page in her little hand and waved it around with an excited giggle. "Picturr!"

_**"And… what of your **_**real**_** family? Whatever happened between you and your sister?"**_

Gladiolus growled and stormed into his room, dropping his school satchel onto the floor. He ripped the book from her hands and ignored her little hiccuped startings of a wail. Thick brows furrowed as he flipped through the pages- what was left of them- with trembling fingers. He pressed his lips together tightly as he looked at how broken and tattered his favorite book had become in only just a few minutes of his sister being alone while Jared prepared dinner for the three of them.

He turned to her, anger alight in his amber irises. "I leave you alone for _five_ _minutes_, and _this_ is what happens?!" Iris blinked up at her brother, confused and upset. Her chubby little face was already beginning to turn red as she started working up a cry. Gladiolus didn't care. "Why can't you just _stay out of my life_, huh?! Why do you have to _be_ here?!" Iris cried, loud and pitifully. He still didn't care, instead pointing a finger out of the door to his bedroom. "Get out. I don't care where the hell else you go in this house, just- _get the hell out_!"

But, despite his yelling, the babe frustratingly stayed put, still as confused as ever. She shook her little head 'no' as she cried, hands wiping at the large tears falling from her deep brown eyes. "B-buhh… buh…!" She wasn't able to say 'brother' yet, but the older Amicitia could guess that it was what she was trying to get across. Words were only just beginning to come to her, but she was trying.

Gladiolus huffed. He was tired. So, so exhausted with hating her... No matter what he said, nothing would ever change. She'd always be a thorn in his side. It wasn't worth fighting anymore. "...Fine. Whatever. Stay here, then. What do I care? No matter if it's here or in another room, all I ever hear is your crying anyways…" He walked over to his discarded satchel, opened it, and pulled out a math textbook. He settled onto what was left of his bed and opened it, hoping to get some homework done before dinner.

Iris settled down and watched her brother for a long while. But once that got boring, her attention went back to the now half-empty bookshelf, finding more books with pretty pages to look at. She grabbed, pawed, and slung them around, all without much more than a huff or a heated glare from her older brother. But at the opening of the next book, she paused. From between the crisp, fresh pages, fell a small picture, unbound to the beautiful hardback. Iris stopped and watched it float to the hardwood floor. "Picturr…"

From his bed, Gladiolus rolled his eyes, attention never leaving his homework. "Yeah, yeah, _'picture'_, I get it…"

The toddler's little hands grasped the little picture surprisingly gracefully, curious as to what the small paper would hold. And when she flipped it over, she paused. "...Mom..my…?"

At this, Gladiolus froze. His amber eyes looked up from his textbook at her words to catch Iris staring down at a small picture that he had hidden inside of a book of flowers and their meanings; old and printed in Galahdian, but well taken care of. His brows furrowed and his lips parted in disbelief. _'Mommy…?'_ Iris hadn't had one; didn't understand what a mom even was, or so he thought. Delphinium's name was never spoken inside of the mansion, least of all around her. But there she was, staring down at a photo of his mother that he hadn't even remembered that he put inside of the book until now. Normally, after the mess she had made with his stuff, his gut reaction would have been to yell at her. To rip the picture from her grimey mitts and reprimand her for attempting to rip apart more of his things. But, to his utter shock, Iris was actually holding it as if it were a _treasure_. She was held it carefully, as if it would break, and even hugged it to her chest before looking at her brother with a smile. "Buhbuh, look! Mommy!"

_"Listen to me, Sweetie… I need you to do something for me…"_

_"A-anything. I promise!"_

"_Look after your sister for me…? Give her all of the love that I won't be able to…?"_

Gladiolus didn't know he was crying until the wetness of his tears audibly plopped onto the pages of his open textbook. Surprised, he wiped at his face and smudged the teardrops along the pages, uselessly. In the blurry, muddled color of his vision; it was almost as if he could see Delphinium there, holding Iris in her arms and smiling at her, proud of the little wonder she had become. As if saying, _'Look at our Little Iris, _Cor Meum…_ Isn't she perfect? Oh, how my Morning Glory loves her… And I love her too, with all of my heart.'_ He could almost hear her laughter, smell her scent… And when he rubbed at his eyes, disbelieving of what he was seeing, she was gone once more.

Stunned and unsure of much more to say, Gladiolus stuttered, "Y-yeah… That's Mommy." What an _idiot_ he'd been... He had forgotten the promise he'd make as soon as it left Delphinium's lips. Had cast his sister, his own _blood_, aside, as if she were some vengeful curse. The reality was that _he_ had been the vengeful one. He had been nothing but a black spot in Iris' bright light since minutes after her birth instead of being the loving, doting older brother he should have been… Gladiolus slid off his bed to sit on the floor next to his sister. Carefully, he took the picture from his sister's hands and looked down on it with a sad smile. He sniffled as he began pointing at each face. "There's me… and Dad… I know what you're thinking: he had a lot of hair- right?"

"Hair!" Iris squealed, and giggled in utter delight. Gladiolus laughed a bit as well. Wiped the remaining wetness from his eyes. "...Yeah, well now he's almost bald. And old. He's got more wrinkles… I had to shave my hair, too. It's supposed to be a tradition for new trainees. A sort of test of dedication or something. Which sucks because I wanted to grow it out, like Mom." Itis looked at him curiously and he shrugged. "It's okay. I'm restarting. Think I'll shave the sides like she used to, too… Think that'll look cool?"

"Cool!", Iris repeated, happily. She stood up so that she could reach her brother's hair and ran her little fingers through his short tresses with happy like giggles. "Hair!" The boy's hair wasn't as all long enough to really dig her fingers in, but was certainly long about to attempt to grab up in rough bunches.

_"I want you to be kind… Listen and understand the suffering of others… Help them to see the world like you do. To see the beauty in it, no matter how small…"_

Gladiolus laughed at first, but his smile soon faded while she was in front of him, occupied by his hair. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around the youngest Amicitia to hold her close in a tight hug. He buried what he could of his face in her shoulder as he muttered, "...I'm so sorry, Iris… I've been the worst big brother ever… I've yelled… and ignored you… and said mean things about you behind your back…" The wetness of his tears soaked through her soft, cotton onesie and the girl paused. "...There's no excuse for what I've done, but… could you ever forgive me?"

"...Lub you… Buhbuh."

Gladiolus froze, with a gasp. His body seemed to tremble as he pulled away from her to look into her deep brown eyes. There was no hate there. Only happiness and understanding.

Gladiolus' face scrunched up as a hiccupped sob left his lips. Again, the tears began to fall. He held Iris close and ran his hands through her short, deep brown locks. "I-I... I love you too, Iris-!" He cried even louder when two little arms wrapped around his neck to hug him back.

_**"Oh, Iris and I...? We are two peas in a pod now. The Squirt is even stronger and more rambunctious than I was when I was her age, if you can believe it! ...Needless to say, bullies don't try it with her. Haha..."**_

"...Gladiolus? ...Iris?" Clarus spoke up from where he had been standing for some time by the entryway to his son's bedroom. He looked down on the touching scene with a look of awe tinged with sadness. It was both heartwarming as well as heartbreaking, all at once. He blinked, and tears fell from his once icey eyes.

_**"And… your father?"**_

"Daddy!" Iris called, happily, and let go of her brother in order to waddle and stumble her way across the room.

Clarus fell to him knees as if the weight of the world on his shoulders had finally broken him. He opened his arms and pulled her in close. "..._My sweet, sweet girl…_"

Gladiolus sat and watched his father cry and hug his sister from afar, until glossy, blue eyes looked to him. Without words, Clarus opened his arm to allow him room within the embrace.

Gladiolus couldn't hold back his choked sob. He ran to his father's awaiting embrace with everything that he had, practically knocking the older man over as his body made impact and he wrapped his arms around broad, decorated shoulders. "Dad-!"

Clarus sobbed. Openly and loudly. Iris looked up to the two older men with a content, curious expression through it all. "...I'm sorry, kids… After your Mother died, I- I just- ...I had a hard time coping… I've been distant and have lost time with you that I'll never get back… B-but- every time I looked at the two of you, I saw her, a-and... I-I… I'm here now, okay? I'm here…!"

Gladiolus rubbed his cheek against the mind mark on his father's neck. "Dad...!"

"...And I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore."

"Daddy!"

_**"...He came 'round, eventually. And we were there, waiting on him with open arms."**_


End file.
